Invictus
by StainedLace
Summary: Following the untimely death of his comrades, the notorious Captain Harlock is dead set on achieving revenge against a new enemy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Harlock or any subsequent series; they all belong to Leiji Matsumoto and Toei Animation.

**12/12 UPDATE!** I know, I know, I have some explaining to do. Truth is I was really beginning to not like this story, felt is was taking FAR too long to tell, and that it was beginning to be a bit confusing. Just about all the chapters I have posted have been rewritten and the ones I have taken down are going to be as well. However, if you're a fan of the original by all means, do not be afraid to ask for a copy of the original story. I have a copy saved and would be more than happy to email it to you. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think of the revamped version of Invictus!

* * *

><p><em>If you want them back, come alone to the coordinates given. - Commander Loan Van Buren.<em>

There was no name addressed on the note left behind after an ambush targeting a small group of outlaws, but ultimately there was no reason for one. It was regarded with a cold stare before being ripped apart and the pieces thrown into the winds.

The trap had been simple, but methodically set and executed in a terrain where fighting back would be difficult. Van Buren had done his job extremely well. It had been only weeks since the name became prominent amongst the outlaws of space, for all the right or wrong reasons.

Space pirates were running scared, famous outlaws were disappearing without a trace, gunrunners and smugglers were giving up their trade at surprising rates. It was because of brutal and unmerciful tactics that allowed Commander Van Buren to capture or kill those he targeted, and it was not long before he set his sights on the most famed pirate of all.

Already Loan had all the pieces set, making his target come to a secluded and deserted location with nothing but scrub brushes and gravel. There were winding red canyons about thirty meters to the left and a tall rock formation directly ahead; not exactly an ideal location for someone who was walking into a trap.

"I'm so glad you could make it." A lone figure high above on the plateau called out.

Tall and broad shouldered, with cropped golden hair and matching eyes Loan Van Buren seemed every inch the self absorbed and despicable tyrant everyone thought him to be. His blue and grey uniform only hinted at the perfectly honed muscles underneath, and he stood with his back arched and chest puffed out, appearing to look down his nose at the figure below him.

"I've waited a long time to meet you, and seeing as you were around I thought it would be a fine time for us to become acquainted, Captain Harlock."

Disgusted, the man known as Harlock stood unwavering, glaring at the imposing figure above. Dressed all in black with two gun belts on his waist, he was more intimidating with a sharply defined and scared face but was not as physically built as the other man was.

"I've come alone as you wanted, now release my crew!" Harlock shouted, using all the restraint he had not to shoot a hole between the sneering Commander's eyes.

"Of course, now that you're here I have no intention of doing anything but releasing them." Loan stated, motioning to men unseen with a wave of his hand.

At first Harlock tensed, waiting and reaching for the gun at his hip. He wasn't about to let his guard down, especially around someone like Van Buren whose mere presence made one's skin crawl. However, true to his word, Loan appeared to release his prisoners at the base of the plateau; they appeared confused, but unharmed.

"Captain!" Came the shout, first from Yuki Kei, the young woman whose lovely face washed over with relief and something he could not quite place.

They all rushed over to him, about half his total crew; the other half he had waiting on board their ship the Arcadia, ready to move at a moment's notice. He was immensely relieved that they were all alright, he feared the worst given their enemy's nature. For a moment Harlock breathed easy, more so when his eyes locked with those of his closest companion Miime. She was not human like the rest of his crew, but the last of the Juran race with large golden eyes, pale skin and long blue hair.

"I'm glad you're alright." He said softly, directing his words to his crew.

"Captain." Harlock looked down at his first officer Yattaran, who adjusted the thick glasses on his face and glanced up at the figure still on the cliff. "Something's not right…"

"I agree." It was too simple, too easy; Loan had something up his sleeve. "Daiba?"

"Yes sir?" The young man's voice came over the two way communicator Harlock had plugged into his right ear.

"I have them. Bring the ship to our location, and be ready for anything." The pirate broke off without waiting for a reply, turning his attention to Van Buren who appeared to be beaming with excitement.

"Harlock?!" Miime's hand gripped his shoulder as gunmen in military fatigues seemed to materialize from every cliff and crevasse with long range rifles aimed directly at them. Immediately instinct kicked in, and as the crack of gunfire sounded, he shouted for his men to scatter.

It was too late though.

He felt the first bullet hit him in the shoulder, striking against the armor plating beneath his jacket but not penetrating. The second went straight through his right leg, the third barely missing his neck. But it was the armor piercing round that struck him in the stomach that made him stagger, and another that went into his ribs that made him drop to his knees.

The sharp pain in his chest and sudden shortness of breath told him the bullet that went into his chest collapsed a lung. He fought to remain conscious despite the growing fatigue and dizziness from the sudden blood loss. Harlock grabbed the gun at his hip, determined that if he was going to die here, he was going to bring Loan straight to hell with him.

His vision began to blur and shift, making it difficult to get a precise shot. He shut his eyes for a moment, groaning as another bullet hit him, striking him in the collar bone. But determination took over, his vision cleared, he was able to see Van Buren standing tall and he took aim with the gun his dearest friend had given him. Uttering both a prayer and a curse, Harlock squeezed the trigger, but before the shot was fired, a figure with blood splattered over violet challis embraced him.

Miime! His mind screamed as her body jolted from impacting rounds. Time seemed to slow as she went limp in his arms. The gunfire stopped, and looking around Harlock saw this crew lying in blood soaked rubble.

No longer able to sit upright he fell onto his side, his thoughts fading as everything around him began spinning out of control. 'So this is death.' Harlock said to himself as the world went black.

Loan never flinched at the massacre that took place below him. He breathed deeply, inhaling the distinct smell of gun smoke. Running a hand through his slicked back hair he turned to his line officer and gave a jaunty grin.

"Well, that was easy enough."

More to come! Thank you for reading and feedback is much appreciated! : )


	2. Gala

_Two years later…_

Looking down upon the gilded world that prided itself on being home to the elite, a lone figure stood disgusted and raging. The glowing establishment placed upon a hill over looking the rest of the city nestled within trees and blooming flowers was down right sickening. No one thought about how such a man as Loan Van Buren was able to build for himself such lavish surroundings, and the figure wondered if the shallow people of this planet even cared.

But as the figure watched the hundreds of people fill Van Buren's halls he would make certain that every one of them knew that blood was only to be repaid with blood. He would pull the coward from his velvet rat hole, turn him inside out and leave him to rot.

Soon, vengeance would be his to claim, and everyone will remember the consequences of crossing a pirate.

* * *

><p>The planet Elysium was a paradise of lush forests, blue mountains and perfect gardens where only the wealthy, privileged and influential were able to dwell. The magnificent homes were perfectly polished, iron streetlamps held beautifully arranged flowers and the streets were paved with stone like some old world village.<p>

There were no large cities on the planet, and the only consequential structure was the military and training base on one side of the small planet. It was however, the current home planet of the newly minted Admiral Loan Van Buren whom had decided to celebrate his success with a lavish gala.

His rococo inspired dwelling was more of a palace than anything. The exterior was painted a pale gold with white columns, gold filigree and numerous large windows that seemed to stretch on infinitely in either direction. The interior was more grandiose than the exterior and was decorated with hand painted ceilings created by master painters, gilded wood detail, polished marble floors and glittering gold chandeliers with crystal details.

As the staff readied themselves and the refreshments, the master of the estate busied himself in his dressing room. Loan Van Buren dressed quietly in his formal navy and white uniform, his valet straightening the gold braiding on his broad shoulders then pinning the numerous medals onto his puffed out chest.

Loan was pleased with his appearance; his dark jacket was creaseless, as were the white pants that encased his strong legs and his black boots were perfectly polished. He needed to look his best tonight, for not only was he celebrating his promotion to Admiral of the Fleet, but later on in the evening, his guests would also be toasting to his engagement.

Everything he worked hard for over the years was now in his. With his recent promotion his career in the military had gone as far as it could possibly go. He had achieved the nearly impossible, he would not only go down in history as being the man who had killed the infamous Captain Harlock but the youngest man to have ever been awarded the command of Admiral.

His focus now would be on personal aspects, and his first priority would be to ask the woman he had his eye on for some time to marry him. He cared for her deeply, and thought her beauty was beyond comparison; although what some people said about her was abhorred, she had never behaved obscenely in front of him. Not that it mattered anyway, his mind was made up on the matter and soon he would welcome a new bride into his life.

"Sir, your guests are beginning to arrive." A meek servant said gently as Loan pulled on his crisp white gloves.

"Excellent! By the by, have Fairfax inform me the moment Miss Vielle arrives." He instructed, motioning for the servant to leave. He looked over on his dressing table and contemplated the small black velvet box resting there. Smirking to himself he flipped it open to check its contents before pocketing it.

Loan took a few more moments to admire his perfect reflection in the mirror before leaving his suite of rooms and making the journey down wide, carpeted corridors and a grand staircase to the spacious hall where his guests were beginning to trickle in. He always greeted those who came into his home with a firm graciousness, and it wasn't long before his home was flooded with men in pressed formal wear and women in priceless jewels and flowing gowns. The entrance hall was packed, as well as the ballroom, parlors and card rooms. Every luxury was afforded to his guests as any proper host could provide, and Loan sought to present the most lavish and talked about event for years to come.

As the gossip floated and champagne flowed, Loan savored each and every flawless moment. Every person turned and greeted him as he casually walked through the wide rooms and overheard symphony after symphony being played in the ballroom. Since the age of lawlessness was over, trade routes flourished, the standard of living for citizens improved, and the domestic transportation lines were flourishing like never before. It seemed to him this party was a reflection of the prosperity that was spreading throughout the known galaxies.

However, the longer time ticked by, his pleasant disposition grew to one of agitation. He had long ago stopped humming along with the symphony, and his smile was becoming strained. His soon-to-be fiancée had yet to arrive, and for what seemed to be the millionth time he checked his platinum wristwatch and frowned. He hoped to have his engagement cemented and announced already.

Plucking a champagne flute from a passing server, Loan resisted the urge to drown the glass and finally saw someone in the crowd that lightened his mood a bit. The retired Admiral Adalric Vielle was tall and arrayed in a pressed, navy colored uniform and having to rely on a cane from a recent knee replacement. His once dark hair was now shot with grey as was his short trimmed beard. He had always been a stern man not prone to smiling or idle chit chat, and in many ways he had always been the perfect soldier, stoic, commanding and used to barking orders.

Loan respected the man, but found some of his ideologies and methods outdated before he retired. Of course Adalric had once voiced his disapproval over his own methods of command, and Loan was sure he found more than that to criticize about. It was all pointless to him regardless and put up a pleasant front when it became apparent their paths would ultimately cross and they would be forced to acknowledge one another.

"Admiral Vielle, a pleasure to see you here as always." Loan inclined his head. "I trust you are having a good time."

"Indeed, you've certainly set the bar for parties to come, I don't know if anyone can hope to surpass it." His tone suggested his words were more of an insult than compliment, but Loan kept his face impassive.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen your daughter Adalyn have you? I was hoping to speak with her this evening." His words must have struck some kind of chord within Adalric, for he became rigid and his jaw visibly clenched.

"No, I haven't." He answered curtly. "She and Brenna went to a garden party earlier today, but I haven't spoken with her."

"A pity." He responded, lifting an eyebrow. Loan was not quite sure what exactly the relationship between him and his daughter was like. One could tell they were not particularly close, and given Adalric's difficult personality, it wasn't hard to really understand why. "You will tell her if you see her won't you? That I have been looking for her?"

"Of course." His words were clipped, signaling this particular conversation was drawing to a close. "I was just speaking with Captain Burke a moment ago, who relayed to me about a peculiar event while he was on duty earlier today."

Ah, business, Loan was beginning to wonder when the man was going to bring it up. "And what did our mutual friend have to say?"

"Calling someone like Burke a 'friend' is pushing it." Adalric stated flatly, to which the younger man could only smirk. Captain Burke was just about as brazen and volatile as they came, but for all his faults the man was steadfastly loyal and worked hard for what he had. "He said while testing the radar systems on his ship they got several hits."

"Captain Burke's ship is brand new, as is the systems on it, it is common that there will be several unintentional hits before everything fully calibrated." Loan explained, though he found himself wondering why. "Things like meteors, transport vessels, planetary systems, you know this."

"What concerns me is there was no follow up search of the perimeters which the hits originated." Adalric abashed, making Loan want to sigh in response.

"From what I've been told, there was no need to waste man power and send out patrol vessels, other radar systems and scopes caught nothing unusual in the vicinity." It was Loan's turn to speak down to the older man while waving his hand in a casual manner. "You're still living in times of war and paranoia, Admiral Vielle, it has been over two years since Harlock's death and subsequent arrest, surrender or disappearance of other outlaws."

"Caution is something the young seem not to understand." Now, it was the other Admiral who spoke over him. "Your arrogance may one day be your downfall, Admiral Van Buren, just because you've done away with pirates, gunrunners and smugglers doesn't mean that it is the end of all threats in the universe."

"As I am well aware of." Loan straightened his back and seemed to peer down his nose. "Regardless, we were well within protocol's demand, and wasting resources is not something I'm terribly fond of." He couldn't help but smirk when he continued. "We'll need those in case some serious threat does arise, it would be a shame if we used up everything we had chasing blips on unreliable equipment."

Though it must have pained the man, Adalric let the issue go with a hard glare. Loan too let the matter drop and got back to what he felt was a more pressing matter.

"You will remember to tell Adalyn I've been looking for her won't you? I'm quite anxious to see her this evening."

"As I've said, I will tell her if I see her." He was still visibly tense, and gripped his cane tightly.

"Excellent, do enjoy yourself for the remainder of the evening sir, I am quite sure there are plenty of your old colleagues with whom you can relive the days of old and tell stories of what it was like to go up against opponents like Harlock and whatnot." Loan was practically sneering when he chose to walk away, barely hearing Adalric say something along the lines of 'respect' and 'character' before it was drowned out by an unexpected burst of laughter nearby.

Regardless of what Admiral Vielle may of thought, the universe was much more prosperous and peaceful since Captain Harlock was killed. His methods at the time may have been frowned upon by the likes of Vielle and others, but with many of those men crowding his halls, drinking their fill and dancing the night away, he doubted many of them could complain nowadays.

Loan could only smirk and silently raise his glass in salute and toast the flawless world he had created.


	3. Proposal

For all it's glory and grandeur, Loan Van Buren's home was down right terrifying to Adalyn. Peering up at the towering building with large grey eyes, she felt her stomach tie itself into knots as she was driven closer. She placed a hand on her tightly bound waist and heard it gurgle for what must have been the millionth time that day.

She was feeling lightheaded, and so very tired. She wished she could go home, eat something then fall asleep. Since completing finishing school it had been a whirlwind of garden parties, tea parties, balls, galas and every social extravaganza there was in the hope of catching some rich, handsome man's eye. Adalyn found it all very tedious, stressful confining and down right boring. There were many times she caught herself wanting to break down and scream at the top of her lungs.

Every word, gesture and comment was scrutinized and any breech in decorum was seen as a grievous crime that resulted in exclusion from most circles. Adalyn herself was still sneered at by Lady Rothford for yawning at her dinner table and she still hadn't lived down the time she punched Penny Waitsfield and broke her nose after the young woman made some unruly comment about her best -and only- friend Brenna at a flower fair. If it wasn't for her father's rather lofty status and Loan Van Buren's quizzical interest in her, the awkward, uninterested and sometimes violent tempered Adalyn Vielle would have been crossed off every invite list on the planet and forgotten.

If only she were so lucky.

"Isn't it beautiful?!" Brenna practically shoved her to the side so she could gaze up at the magnificent façade. "Can you imagine living in a place like this?!" Adalyn was given no time to answer as her friend tattled on. "My hair is alright isn't it? And you're sure about the green? I shouldn't have gone for the blue instead?"

"It's fine." Adalyn gave a weak smile. "As for your dress, you just bought it yesterday, insisting it would be perfect. Your constant second guessing is going to drive me crazy."

Brenna didn't bother answering and went about fidgeting with her blonde hair in a mirror. Adalyn had no idea why her friend fussed so, she had so many admirers and was one of those rare women who never had to put much effort into their appearance. She was fairly gullible and simple minded, which often put Adalyn at odds with whomever was insulting or trying to deliberately mislead her friend; such as what happened with Penny Waitsfield.

Adalyn flipped down the mirror above her seat and only gazed at her own appearance before slamming it back up. Her black hair was pinned too tightly and her dress was pinching her waist. It was hard to feel pretty and put on a pleasant face when one was feeling miserable. Missing this party however, would have cemented her place on her father's black list.

Invitations given to them by other members of the military were never tossed to the side when her father received them, even more so since his retirement. He had always been a workaholic and still spent every available hour teaching down at the gun range he started shortly after he retired. A party where all his old colleagues would be gathered together was not something he would miss, and for whatever reason he always thought she would have to be there too.

Adalyn stifled a yawn as their driver slowed to a stop outside the main doors to Loan's mansion. The door was opened by an awaiting attendant and helped Brenna out first. Eager to go inside, the tall blonde woman left her friend behind. Adalyn was used to Brenna's eagerness and would catch up with her later.

As she stepped out onto the carpeted ground she accidentally stepped on the long hem of her dress and nearly fell. It was the man who opened the car door who caught her before she fell flat on her face and set her upright. Adalyn uttered her thanks and with her cheeks burning with embarrassment, quickly made her way into the entrance hall, thinking to herself, _'what a way to kick off the night.'_

It was loud, stifling, extremely crowded and she nearly choked on the strong perfumes that clung to people. She couldn't see Brenna anywhere, and it appeared there wasn't a place to sit down. Fighting to groan in frustration, she picked up the hem of her heavy dress and began to meander through the crowd in hopes of finding either her lost friend, or better yet, a quiet place to sit and rest her tired head.

Her dress kept getting stepped on, she was constantly bumping into people, and she narrowly missed getting champagne spilled on her.

Tonight was certainly going to be a night to remember.

Adalyn continued on, until finally she bumped into someone she recognized and that person looked down on her with a frown. Again, she wanted to groan but kept her lips pinched together and waited for Adalric Vielle to say something first.

"Adalyn, there you are." Her father was still an imposing man in his advancing age, and though Adalyn was sure he was having a jolly good time, his indifferent face never gave that impression.

Their relationship was awkward and strained at times since he couldn't understand her often spontaneous personality, violent temper and complete awkwardness in their social setting. He was, however, despite their differences, the only person whom she genuinely feared displeasing.

"Hi-um, I mean, hello, dad." She said, the word 'dad' was strangely toned and she shifted rather uncomfortably under her father's intense stare.

"Loan has been looking for you." Adalric stated as if she had committed some kind of horrid offense. "He went into the ballroom, I suggest you find him."

"Yes sir." She nodded and did as she was told, making her way through the packed hall through the narrow doors that led to a wide open room where the crowd hugged the walls and watched couples swirl across the polished floor.

Adalyn rose up on her toes to see if she could spot Loan amongst the crowd, but ultimately could not. What she did find was a row of glass doors that were wide open leading to an outdoor terrace. Perhaps he was out there? And if not, there must be some place for her to sit down.

She gathered her skirts close to her as she skirted past waltzing couples and in between conversing groups without any collateral damage before breaking free into the cool night air. The white marble terrace was completely deserted, and there was no bench in which she might rest upon. This time she could not help but sigh in defeat.

Crossing the width of the terrace, she wanted to look over the banister to see if there might be a bench down in the lower gardens, but instead found something spectacular. A cascade with marble steps and fountains spraying water nearly fifteen feet high fell down two stories into a semi circular pool showcasing a gold lion. The water then flowed into a man made canal lined with tall trees that stretched on into the darkness some two hundred meters away.

It was certainly magnificent and for awhile she leaned over the banister watching the water fall before her eyes became increasingly heavy and she had to shake herself before she fell and quite possibly break her neck. At least she would have been able to rest, she thought with morbid amusement.

For quite awhile she simply rested against the banister, thinking as she often did about the things she would much rather be doing than what she was at the current moment. That answer was always the same; anything and everything. She didn't want to be stuck here for the rest of her life, and though she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life, she wanted the chance to find out. Adalyn knew she was too wild and restless for this kind of repetitive existence. The day she turned twenty-one, which was still five months away, when she could take control of a trust fund left to her by her late mother she was going leave this place and go wherever she wanted.

There were many on the planet who would question her decision to leave. Elysium was seen as a paradise of geniality and wealth, but Adalyn, as a person on the fringes of this "polite" society was able to take a rare view of this world and saw there was nothing to envy. People here feigned sincerity and sneered at those they called friend. If there was opportunity to increase one's wealth, power or influence one would do anything to obtain it; whether it be tarnishing someone's reputation, betraying a long time ally or partner and in some instances performing hostile takeovers of rival businesses. It was a dressed up free for all, as she liked to think of it; and would eventually snap if she had to remain there for much longer.

"I was wondering where you were at." Adalyn jumped at the deep voice behind her, interrupting her thoughts and whirled around to find Loan standing a mere three feet away. "I didn't see you come out here."

Adalyn never exactly felt comfortable in Loan's presence; he was stiff, formal and a bit too serious. She had no idea why he was attracted to her, she wasn't fashionably blonde or willowy or tall, and there wasn't any way he hadn't heard of her ungainly behavior. She never knew what to say to him and often let him carry on what conversations they had while keeping impassive. Right now she was slightly taken aback, and forced herself to speak.

"Oh, well, my father said you were looking for me, and I didn't see you in there." She motioned to the packed ballroom ungracefully with an upward motion of her hand. "I thought perhaps you were out here." Adalyn tried to smile, but felt only the corners of her lips twitch awkwardly.

"Ah." He lifted his eyebrows slightly, obviously ignoring her rather peculiar behavior. "I must admit, it is quite nice out here, much easier to hear and be heard."

Adalyn only nodded in agreement, watching as Loan stepped closer to stand beside her. She made herself stay where she was as he set his champagne glass on the banister and appeared to be surveying the grounds of his estate.

"I trust you are well this evening?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Yes, thank you." It was a blatant lie, she was still feeling lightheaded, and had to hold on to the banister to remain upright. But complaining about ailments was deemed rather rude in certain circles and she felt as though Loan would take offense if she had said no.

"I have been quite anxious to meet with you this evening; there is something I would like to discuss with you." He said suddenly, turning abruptly. "As you know I am a rather meticulous man, I like for everything to be planned out, that also includes my career as well as for my personal life." Adalyn nodded as if she knew. "Granted, certain things have happened faster than I anticipated, I've gone about as far as I can go concerning my career in the military-"

"Oh, yes, congratulations on your recent promotion." She interjected, making Loan look rather cross but he nodded in thanks.

"Oh, yes, thank you. But, as I was saying, I realize that I am still a relatively young man who has accomplished much, but I have no family. I must confess, ever since you and I first met, I have been quite taken by you."

Adalyn wasn't exactly sure where Loan was going, her mind kept wandering as he spoke. She pretended to listen as she always did, nodding at times as Loan continued on about all his successes and how he always looked forward to seeing her. Not that it was often, he often explained that he was quite a busy man.

"And as you might realize, I have come to a point in my life where I am wanting to focus more on the personal aspects of my life and make some rather…poignant changes." Loan paused briefly to silently congratulate himself.

He had been looking at Adalyn the entire time he spoke, and he didn't think he could have found a more beautiful bride. He didn't particularly care what anyone said about her, at times he considered it to be exaggeration and the foolishness that came with being young. She could be spirited and given time and adjustment she would come into her own and settle down. All he thought it would take would be marriage and a baby or two. Isn't that what women wanted anyway?

He thought back to the small, organized party he attended along with some colleagues. They had been on duty for several weeks and were eager to spend some leisure time among lovely young ladies. It didn't bother them that they were outnumbered; all the girls were quite pretty but rather dim and giddy. It wasn't until he surveyed the room after the dancing had started that he had seen Adalyn wearing a timeless silver gown sitting in a corner looking impassive.

Her skin was practically white and in stark contrast to her black hair, and her lips were full and red. She was by far the loveliest woman he had ever laid eyes on, and when he had asked her to dance, he found she was willing, albeit passive. She wasn't anything like the other ladies, who chattered on ceaselessly and flaunted their charms. Their small talk that evening included who her father was, when was his leave over and they both agreed the party was overrated and there were better ways to meet people and become better acquainted.

Loan left that evening unable to get her out of his mind. He made it a game to out do himself with every gift he sent her. Each flower arrangement got larger, the jewelry rarer and more expensive. The one that was about to burn a hole in his pocket would top each and every one of them to be sure.

"Miss Adalyn Vielle, it is my intention to marry and start a family, and I can think of no other person whom I would like to have as my wife." Pulling the small black box from his pocket Loan opened it, revealing a diamond studded ring in the shape of a blooming flower. It had been a specially designed piece, one of a kind made by the finest jewelers in the galaxy. He had paid a small fortune for it, but nothing would be too good for his wife.

For a moment Loan's proposal didn't quite register. Adalyn was still feeling faint and had been wondering when Loan would stop talking and be pulled away so she could sneak off to the kitchen and ask for something to eat. When she finally began to realize what was happening she only stood fixated, her mouth falling open in shock as he slid the heavy ring onto her finger.

"Oh, Loan I-"

"I completely understand." He said, flashing a brilliant smile. "This is what every woman dreams of am I right?"

Whether or not it was, Adalyn wasn't the one to say. Her mind was a whirlwind of jumbled thoughts and she was finding it impossible to process the situation she was currently in. It didn't help matters when Loan saw fit to wrap his thick arm around her waist and pull her against him for a rough kiss.

"And before you ask, I fully intend to announce our engagement tonight." Smiling broadly, Loan watched as Adalyn wobbled slightly in his arm when he broke their kiss. "In a way this has become your party as well, and I am fully committed to making this a night that everyone will remember."

"I really hope you mean that." A voice, low and foreboding startled them.

Both Loan and Adalyn turned to see a figure cloaked fully in black standing and watching them on the far end of the terrace. Whoever it was, was tall, and slowly came forward. It was impossible to make out any other features, even as the person stepped closer and the lights showcasing the cascade fell on them. Loan growled and loosened his hold his new fiancée's waist before roughly shoving her behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Loan demanded with an angry expression.

Who ever it was didn't answer. Adalyn only watched silently as the figure pulled back its cloak, unsheathed a saber from its belt, aimed it directly at Loan and fired.


	4. Vendetta

It was nearing midnight, often seen as the grandest hour when it came to parties. The orchestra was reaching the zenith of its symphony as couples whirled about the massive dance floor, quickening their steps with the tempo. The noise was so loud in fact, that no one heard the sound of gun shot only a few feet away from him or her.

Loan clutched his shoulder as blood seeped through his jacket and slid down his arm, staining his stark white glove. He gritted his teeth, and stared at the figure that had its weapon pointed at him. Loan was unwilling to back down; his pride would not allow it.

Unprompted, the figure raised one elongated hand to push back the hood covering its face. As the dark material fell against its shoulders Loan's eyes widened in total shock. What stared back was a man with a scarred, angular face with a dark leather patch covering one eye. His brown hair almost reached his broad, cloaked shoulders and his stance was one of complete confidence.

"Harlock!" Loan hissed under his breath, and quickly regained his composure. "I don't understand how you could have survived, but worry not, I will correct this problem shortly."

"I really don't see how." Harlock said, slightly raising the weapon in his hand. "Considering you're going to be dead in a few moments."

Despite the threat, Loan threw his head back and laughed. "Do you honestly think you can just kill me and get away?! Do you know how many soldiers there are in there?" He motioned with a wave of his hand all those gathered in the ballroom. "And would you really kill a man in front of his newly intended bride?" He asked, feigning sympathy.

Harlock glanced at the young woman who up until then, stood forgotten and quiet against the terrace banister. He looked back at Loan and shrugged. "If you ask me, she'd be better off."

Loan did not seem deterred by that statement; he sighed as if in defeat and casually walked to the center of the terrace with his hands raised. Harlock followed his path, keeping his saber fixed on him.

"I wouldn't even try to run if I were you." The pirate warned, keeping his tone guttural.

"Don't be ridiculous!" The other man snapped. "I am a gentleman, if I am to die, I don't want my blood staining a lovely lady's dress." He stole a glance at Adalyn and winked.

For a split second, Harlock took his eyes of Loan to glance in the same direction, but it only took that one second for the other man to quickly reach around his back and pull out a hidden pistol that was strapped to his belt. The shot fired whizzed past Harlock's right ear; he quickly dropped and rolled to his right, hearing the bullets strike the marble floor with each miss.

Suddenly, there was an explosion that shook the ground beneath them. Glass shattered, walls crumbled and fire erupted just twenty feet from them. Loan himself staggered as the floor beneath his feet shifted, giving Harlock all the time he needed to close the distance.

He first punched him hard in the jaw, then the stomach. Loan stepped back, regained his composure and successfully blocked an attempted strike aimed for his cheek. He swung back, barely missing Harlock's nose and pointed his gun at the pirate's chest. The point blank shot shattered the armor Harlock wore and knocked the wind from him but -luckily- did not penetrate.

Rebounding, the pirate sliced the gun in half, but left his chest wide open for a direct punch in the ribs. Loan was a better close combat fighter than Harlock anticipated, but another explosion knocked them both down and sent them sprawling across the marble floor. He could hear screaming and shouting and smoke was beginning to spill over them. Loan took the opportunity to get to his feet and run inside, leaving Harlock to scramble after him.

Adalyn was suddenly left alone on the terrace, abandoned for the second time that evening. She was quite shaken by what just happened over the span of several minutes, and pushed herself to her feet. That last blast nearly sent her over the railing, and fire was quickly spreading through Loan's massive home. Without so much as a second thought Adalyn propelled herself down the terrace till she came to a stairway running parallel to the cascade that led to the lower gardens.

She was almost halfway to the second landing when there was a roaring overhead. Keeping a hand on the railing, Adalyn looked over her shoulder to see a dark, dramatic ship looming above. The details were something that one was unable to see in the darkness with the smoke rising in great plumes that blanketed the sky. However, as the fire got higher and more intense, it became far clearer. It was green in color, and most definitely a warship with all its gun turrets pointed down.

The sounds of people shouting from far away told her that she was not the only one who saw the ship. Distant sounds of warring gunfire erupted on the other side of the house, intermingling with smashing glass and crumbling marble. With her heart pounding in her chest, Adalyn turned to continue her descent, but the ground beneath her lurched again from an incoming blast fired by the ship above.

In the weeks to come, Adalyn would not remember the intense pain when her head struck the hard stair casing, only that blackness suddenly overcame her and everything was quiet.

* * *

><p>The people inside had already fled, and as Harlock closely followed him inside the burning home, he could see Loan was not running to an exit, but further into the inferno. He followed closely, the corridors were wide and long, so it would not be easy for him to slip away and hide. However, hiding was not something Loan was planning on doing.<p>

The fire had yet to consume this particular section of his home, but smoke was billowing in. Loan burst into his opulent bedchamber, instantly spotting his own rapier resting against a chair. He pulled it from its sheath as Harlock ran through the doors, raised it and brought it down hard.

Harlock blocked the swing, staggering slightly when Loan put his full force behind his sword and attempted to push him off his feet. Harlock managed to shove the other sword to the side, using the hand guard of his sword to strike Loan in the cheek. Loan responded with a punch of his own, hitting the pirate in the jaw.

The trading of blows and clashing of metal against metal continued for several minutes. Harlock certainly was not above using the furniture around him as weapons either, he flung chairs and side tables at his opponent. Each time they easily shattered against Loan's honed muscles, and did not appear to be fazing him in the slightest, only enraging him further.

Good, eventually Loan would slip up; he was already using more brunt than skill, swinging wildly with his rapier and missing his target when he tried to strike him with his powerful arms. Harlock sidestepped such a blow when gunfire sounded in the courtyard below. His crew was keeping responding guard units busy while he settled the score with Loan.

A portion of the ceiling came down directly on his right, and the floor beneath his feet was feeling spongy and shifted with each step either of them took. Black smoke was beginning to creep up the walls, but it was the heat that was choking them and despite their hellish and collapsing surroundings, neither was about to back down.

"Interrupt _my _soiree, destroy _my_ home!" Loan shouted as he clashed blades with Harlock. "You're dead you here me? DEAD!"

Harlock had to blink away sweat as Loan bore down on him again, his rage appearing on both his face and in the strength he used to force Harlock back. Flames were licking at his heels, when he realized that Loan was trying to push him back to an opening in the floor that had fallen away. The floor cracked and groaned as they came closer to it. The drop itself would not kill him, Harlock thought as he quickly glanced over his shoulder; those wooden floorboards sticking up like spikes might be a bit of a problem though.

Harlock locked his legs and pushed back with all he had. Loan may have been stronger than he, but Harlock was leaner and far craftier. Loan took the bait and redoubled his strength, pushing Harlock further and further back. The cunning pirate could not help but smile as his heel lost contact with the ground and Loan pushed with all his strength to force Harlock through the hole.

He was just about to pull back and drop and let Loan's own determined force propel him onto the floorboards behind him when there was resounding cracking and popping right above them. Both men looked up as a flaming support beam and debris hurtled down on them.

They both reacted instantly, breaking apart and rolling to their right. Harlock ended up hitting the wall as the beam crashed between them; fire shot up and created a wall between the two of them. He had to shout out a curse and grit his teeth when he saw no possible way to get across.

Loan stood, wiping his cheek with his sleeve and glared at Harlock. "We'll have to finish this another time." He said loudly over the sounds of the room caving in around them.

The pirate could only watch as Loan turned, shot out the remaining glass in a window and jumped out. Harlock himself was quite dismayed to find he was pressed against a wall with no windows of its own. There was however, the door he came in and he ran towards it, finding the hall outside was raging. He followed the path he came up though, narrowly missing a chandelier that crashed on the ground near him and sidestepping the flames that were slowly burning the carpets underfoot.

"Daiba!" Harlock called as he pressed on the small communicator in his ear.

"Yes Captain?" He answered over pops and batteries of gunfire.

"I couldn't get him, meet me around back, we're going to have to pull back for now." He instructed as he ran through the ballroom doors and across the smoke filled room.

"Yes sir!" Communication broke off as Harlock emerged onto the terrace once again, breathing in a lungful of air not dirtied by smoke and sprinted towards the nearest stairwell.

There was shouting and cracks, and the Arcadia floating above shot a few more barrages, keeping the nearby airfields from mobilizing and counterattacking. He nearly lost his footing on the stairs and grabbed onto the railing when the ground shook from impact. Those new pulsar artillery shells certainly did the job better than he thought they would.

As he ran over the first landing and descended a second flight of stairs, he caught sight of something white lying at the bottom of the steps. That woman! He quickly sheathed his saber and crouched down beside her. She was lying on her side, unconscious, and there was a fair amount of blood around her head.

Was she dead? Harlock had to lean in close before he found she was breathing, but did not like the looks of her injury. She had certainly taken a tumble down the stairs, but he was unsure just how far she had fallen. Carefully, Harlock slipped his arm beneath her neck and lifted her slightly. He could not see any visible wounds on her forehead or face, but her hair was matted and wet, and he had smeared blood on her neck.

"Captain!" Harlock looked over his shoulder to see the blond haired Daiba shouting at him from a small, armed aircraft. "Let's go!"

For a moment Harlock considered leaving the woman, those guards and soldiers would be swarming the grounds in a few moments, but they had immobilized their fast response teams; she certainly would not get treatment any time soon and could possibly die before hand. However, a creeping thought entered the back of his mind; he suppressed it as quickly as it came and pushed himself onto his feet with the young woman in his arms.

He descended the rest of the stairwell and jumped into the passenger seat of the aircraft. "Did you see Van Buren?" He questioned before the young man next to him could say anything regarding the woman he settled in his lap.

"No, part of the house came down on us during the fight; we couldn't see anything because of the smoke." Harlock nodded as Daiba steered them up and away from the disintegrating estate towards the Arcadia.

Their short journey was one of total silence save only for a few groans coming from the woman. "Who is she?" Daiba finally asked when they entered up through the open hanger doors of the Arcadia's aircraft carrier.

"I don't know." Harlock answered as their vehicle slowed and the doors opened into the industrial grey hanger holding similar fighter planes and glaring overhead lights. "She's hurt." Was all he had left to say as he climbed out.

It appeared they were the last to arrive, the other members of his assault crew were already unloading their weaponry. They all stopped and stared at their Captain as he marched up to the Arcadia's head doctor as he helped to empty the small, silent carriers they had used to infiltrate Van Buren's compound.

"It's a shame we didn't get him." Harlock overhead the rather short but hearty doctor say. "But, no one was seriously hurt, that's something to be thankful for! And something to drink to later, that's for sure…" A few other crewmembers laughed and agreed whole-heartedly, eyeing the Captain as he stopped near them.

"Doctor Zero!" He spun around at the sound of his name and his eyes widened when Harlock deposited the young woman in his arms.

"What's this? A souvenir?" Harlock, however, was in no mood for Zero's jests at the moment.

"She has a rather nasty head wound, would you please tend to her?"

"O-of course!" Zero shifted his arms with the sudden burden as Harlock turned and walked out of the hanger with Daiba trailing behind him.


	5. Regroup

Harlock felt indescribable for the first numerous minutes when he arrived back on board the Arcadia. His heavy footfalls echoed off the narrow halls as he made his way to the bridge. His thoughts kept shifting back and forth; from all the careful planning shot straight to hell to what his next move should be.

The heavy metal doors slid open as he approached, and walking in he removed the black singed cloak from his shoulders and draped it over high backed, red cushioned chair adorned with ivory skulls. Harlock brushed soot off his arms and coughed slightly when his gaze came to rest on his first mate sitting on the edge of the dais the chair sat on.

Dressed in his customary blue and white striped shirt and khaki pants, first mate Yattaran adjusted his glasses on his short nose as he stared at the screen projecting the area bellow. The fire was blazing out of control, consuming everything while everyone on the bridge watched silently as the massive manor house crumbled.

"I didn't get him." Harlock sighed heavily, almost dejectedly as Yattaran picked up a discarded plastic model airplane and with careful hands, began gluing pieces into place.

"I heard." His voice was quite toneless as he worked. "We could still-"

"No." Harlock shook his head. "Our element of surprise is gone, its best if we pull back and plan our next move."

"Good idea." Yattaran surprisingly agreed with a sharp nod of his head. "I hate to tell you this, but those new artillery shells damaged the inner lining of the cannons and overheated some of the circuitry, we're going to have to repair those before we can do anything."

Harlock groaned and rubbed his face in response. More bad news, he thought as he folded his arms and looked back at the screen. Could this day get any worse? "Let's get out of here."

His orders were obeyed with a chorus of "yes sir!" and the ship slowly ascended, smoke dissipating and their surroundings got darker before opening up into a vast sea of stars. Harlock collapsed onto the chair for a few moments, resting the ankle of his left foot across his knee as he sat and pondered quietly.

He berated himself as the night's events played in his mind. First he underestimated Loan's combat abilities, the Admiral was much better than anticipated, but he learned Loan was quick to anger and that anger made him sloppy. Hopefully he would still be raging when they encountered each other again. He'd also have to reinforce the Arcadia's gun turrets if they were to use those shells again. Circuits would also have to be replaced and power rerouted to keep them from overheating again. That would be the worst part about it.

He was growing increasingly weary and he smelled like ashes. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he seriously contemplated a shower and sleep. "Yattaran, would you mind-?"

"Go ahead; it should take them a while to get their ships together and come after us. I'll stay here till they show up or until we're out of the solar system. After that we can think about where we need to go." Harlock deeply thanked his first mate before picking up his cloak and leaving Arcadia's bridge.

* * *

><p>Loan was positively seething as he stood watching his magnificent home fall apart right before his eyes. All the guards and soldiers around him were running to and fro, shouting and cursing pirates and little else. The blonde Admiral's shoulders bulged and shook with unrepressed rage as the few officers on the scene shouted orders and instructed the men with little avail.<p>

"Admiral Van Buren." It was Captain Burke who first bravely approached Loan. "Fire control will be here shortly but our airfields have been significantly damaged, it will be some time before we can mobilize our ships and go after them."

Loan listened with prickling ears and clenched his fists tightly before whirling around. "Contact the nearest fighter units and have them give chase immediately!" He ordered through clenched teeth. "I don't care if it's the next planet or the next damn solar system who responds! I don't want them getting out of our tracking range before I have a chance to repay them for what they've done!"

Captain Burke saluted before running off; apparently he was the only competent person he could rely on at the moment. Loan shook himself and marched across the lawn, shouting and threatening the clusters of men he came across with time in the brig before organizing them and sending them off with strict instructions to begin clearing the airfields and surrounding roadways or creating a perimeter around his estate.

The fire control arrived two hours before dawn; just in time to douse the rubble. The weary Admiral was about to have his arm looked at by a responding medic when a form in green silk rushed towards him with Admiral Vielle limping after her.

"Loan!" He recognized her as Brenna, his fiancée's friend. "We can't find Adalyn!" She all but shouted, nearing hysterics and visibly shaken.

"No one has seen her since before all this happened." Adalric Vielle said a bit more calmly, but with concern Loan had no idea the man possessed.

Loan ran a hand through his hair before calmly addressing the both of them. "Adalyn was on the terrace with me when we were attacked, she was quite alright when we were separated and mostly likely is waiting for someone to come get her in the gardens out back. I will of course have a group of my men go search for her immediately."

This seemed to satisfy them for the time being, but when dawn approached, she still had yet to be found. Both Brenna and Adalric remained until late morning before Loan carefully instructed that it would be best if they went home and waited for him to bring them any news on her whereabouts.

He had neither showered, ate, nor slept as the debris was cleared away and with the same strict, unwavering tone, ordered teams to search the rubble for human remains. As night once again descended and nothing was found Loan showered and changed into a clean, pressed uniform before going to Adalric Vielle's unassuming and tidy home.

This had turned out to be an unexpected turn of events and given the circumstances, Loan had already accepted Adalyn as missing and possibly kidnapped. His chest was burning with rage and there was nothing he could do to quell it. This had gone far beyond revenge and into something completely personal in his opinion. Harlock had better be praying he was dead long before Loan got a chance to get a hold of him.

As he walked into the main hall, noting its rather small, cozy interior with a spiral staircase and a table decorated with flowers along one wall. Loan was led into an adjacent sitting room with a stone fireplace as its focus by a fidgeting, robust housekeeper. Adalric had changed into a rather stiff black coat with pale colored trousers while Brenna paced the floor in a tea length lavender dress.

Adalric stood shakily as Loan entered, the lines in his face seemed to have deepened since the younger man saw him last, and he clutched his cane with white knuckles. Despite all their differences, disagreements and unpleasant encounters, Loan could safely assume they were now on the same page and willing to do whatever necessary to get Adalyn back.

"Well?" The old Admiral Vielle barked with the same tone that would normally frighten any missive that came into his home, but Loan straightened his back and informed them of the circumstances with no emotion in his voice.

"My men have not yet found Miss Vielle; we have searched the grounds most extensively as well as what remains of my home." His last words were clipped and he inhaled sharply before continuing. "Nothing has been found, there is no evidence suggesting that she is dead."

Silence hung thick in the air before Adalric slumped back into the cream colored armchair and rubbed his temples. Brenna clenched her hands together and bit her lip, looking as though she wanted to say something. Loan raised an eyebrow as she seemed to force herself to speak.

"You don't think someone could have-" She broke off suddenly, her small voice ringing loudly in the room.

"I don't know." Loan said, clasping his hands behind his back. "I hate to say that it might be possible that she was taken, but we are still investigating." What he said made Brenna relax a bit, but Adalric Vielle was clearly unsatisfied.

"I assure you I have every available man searching for her; I personally will not stop until she is brought safely home. You have my word on that."

"Thank you very much." Brenna breathed more out of courtesy than relief, and continued to wring her hands.

"Brenna, I think it would be best if you were to go home and rest for awhile, Admiral Van Buren and I have things to discuss." Adalric stated firmly, and gave her a cross look when she looked as though she were going to protest.

The lovely woman merely nodded and reluctantly left the room, her steps echoing as the remaining men waited until they heard the front door close behind her. Adalric stood once again, this time with much more determination. He crossed the short distance with as much vigor as he could manage to stand directly in front of Loan.

"I'm certain you have already taken precautions, there is no way Adalyn could still be on this planet or she would have been found already." The old Admiral stated firmly and Loan waved his hand.

"Worry not sir, my men are already tracking the pirates and I have instructed for the pursuing ships to disable the Arcadia, I have no intention of harming Adalyn, we are going to be married." He said with lightheartedness as the other man snorted and turned away.

"She accepted?" He asked gruffly to which Loan replied with a smile.

"Whole-heartedly."

Adalric huffed and crossed to a wide window overlooking a small garden. "Just bring her back to me." Loan quickly nodded and left.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Harlock groaned as he slowly awakened lying in his bed. He rolled over, clutching the white sheets around his waist and fumbled for the wine glass sitting on his bedside table. There were only a few drops left but he drank them eagerly before rising up on his elbow and reaching for the decanter.<p>

There was a sharp knock on his cabin door as Harlock refilled his glass. "What is it?" He called over his shoulder and the door opened slightly but the person didn't enter into the darkened chamber.

"Its Daiba sir, Doctor Zero wants you to come to the infirmary when you can."

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." The door shut without another word, leaving Harlock silently cursing.

It must have been about the woman he brought on board. He had completely forgotten about her since he left her with the good doctor. He'd have to think about what to do with her, much sooner than later. Just another dilemma to add the heaping pile already plaguing him.

Harlock flung the covers aside and began picking up his clothes that he had discarded and strewn about his bedroom. His shirt was thrown over a chair, his pants were crumpled on the floor and his boots were kicked off on opposite sides of the room. But upon inspection, he found they still smelled of smoke and sweat and tossed them aside before he went and rummaged around in his closet for something fresher.

He exited his cabin a few moments later wearing white pants and a black long coat with rolled up sleeves and red collar. He smoothed his hair -still slightly damp from his shower- with gloved hands as he made his way down to the infirmary. Harlock wasn't surprised to find several members of his crew clustered outside the doors, word always traveled fast among his crew, and even more so on the rare occasions a woman came on board.

"Did you see her?"

"I heard she's beautiful!"

"You oaf! Quit stepping on my foot!"

The chatter and bantering stopped when he came closer, they shuffled quietly to one side so he could enter. The sick bay on board the Arcadia was sterile, pale and a little haphazard organizationally wise. Doctor Zero was in a corner humming to himself, drinking sake as the little orange cat Mi slept curled up in his lap.

"Ah Captain!" Zero smiled wide when he noticed him and raised his bottle of alcohol towards him, offering him a drink.

Harlock shook his head and waited for the good doctor to swallow some of the stinging liquid before setting the cat down and standing. "Its looks like she's going to be fine, she's got a pretty severe concussion, and there was quite a gash that required a few butterfly stitches, but as long as she takes it easy for awhile she'll make a full recovery."

Harlock nodded before looking over to the narrow bed where the small form lay covered in a thin grey blanket up to her chin. She certainly didn't look fine, the pirate captain thought when he walked a little closer to her. She was painfully thin and her skin looked a little grayish, more so under her closed eyes.

"Do you think she'll remember anything when she wakes up?" Zero rubbed his chin and shrugged.

"It's hard to say, she probably won't remember what caused her injury, but beyond that it's really impossible to tell. I gave her a bit of sedative, to let her sleep through the worst of it; she looked like she needed it anyway." Harlock nodded his agreement.

Zero went to retrieve his sake bottle with Mi darting around his ankles meowing. He twisted open the bottle and poured himself another drink. "There really is no reason for her to stay here anymore; I was wondering if you would like to have her moved to a room."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea." They needed to get the repairs taken care of more than anything at the moment, and Harlock couldn't afford any detours. He decided she would just have to stay with them until they could drop her off somewhere.

"Is there any room in particular you would prefer to put her in?" Zero questioned over his shoulder and the Captain shook his head in response.

"Wherever you would like to put her I suppose." The doctor nodded and casually filled his glass again.

"How about that room on C deck? It's got a great view and quite spacious, we don't want to appear rude to our new guest." He smiled, looking over his shoulder just in time to see Harlock leaving through the medic doors.

"It's fine with me. Just come get me when she wakes up."


	6. Awaken

The Arcadia's destination was determined and set the next time Harlock stood on the ship's bridge. He and his crew would withdraw to the pirate controlled planet Jewel in an unmonitored section of space that was over five days away by their navigation's estimates. There were many other pirate and outlaw ships already there and more would be rendezvousing over the next several days.

Sabu had just finished checking their coordinates when red warning lights flashed on radar. Their thoughts on the small, retaliating squadron was unanimous and decidedly pathetic. There were seven enemy ships, outdated and outgunned. It was really almost unfair; the Arcadia had anticipated this counter attack and was already waiting in battle formation when Daiba, controlling the ship's secondary weapons, opened fire.

They didn't have the use of their main cannons, but their lesser ones certainly took care of the job. The first blasts destroyed the lead ship's engines, smoke poured from the hole blasted through the armored plating. Harlock and his crew decided there was no time to play around, it would be best to do away with what come after them; repairing the Arcadia was their first priority.

"Daiba, see if you can get them all from here." Harlock said with his hands firmly on the wooden helm.

"I don't think it's going to be much of a problem." He replied, locking onto the last fully functioning ship.

"Seven ships are immobilized and they didn't even have the time to get into the proper formation." Yattaran remarked, having never left his seat on the raised dais. "They've certainly gotten soft since we've been gone, or this is all they were able to send in such a short amount of time."

"Let's consider this the last time we face a thrown together assault such as this. Van Buren will not repeat a mistake like this, he knows better. I think he gave the order to give chase but some other oaf authorized only these ships." Harlock remarked, noting the uneasy silence that descended the bridge. "We should consider ourselves lucky this time, but I'm not willing to wait around and see what Van Buren will send our way next time."

"Should we fall back then?" Sabu questioned, although he knew what the likely answer was.

"For now, let's get out of here." He remarked, crossing his arms. "Adjust our energy output to two hundred percent, we're heading straight for planet Jewel, and let's avoid any and all enemy vessels we come across, I don't want to risk further damaging the ship."

His orders were efficiently obeyed, and with little else to do Harlock settled himself in the captain's chair to think. They were extremely fortunate this time, but doubted their luck would hold. They couldn't count on the element of surprise any longer, Van Buren would be prepared for any sort of attack from now on, and whatever sectors lacked military patrols would no longer find themselves without a battalion battleships.

He had hoped to have Van Buren dead, but now things were becoming much more complicated. The only thing he accomplished was announce their return and rile up their enemy. As Harlock turned over these thoughts and more Daiba came forward with a concerned look on his face.

"Captain, I don't think those ships were sent after us with orders to destroy us." Harlock's attention was fully obtained as was those of the rest of the crew on the bridge.

"You can't be completely sure of that." Yattaran stated, looking over his shoulder at the young man. "They really didn't get a chance to fire their weapons at us."

"Considering our enemy, it was unusual that they didn't come at us with guns blazing, so to speak."

"Daiba has a good point there." Sabu said, turning in his seat. "Van Buren isn't the type to let anyone go without some kind of fight, and that pathetic group wasn't exactly setting up for an attack formation."

Harlock remained silent, his chin resting against his gloved hand. He had long since come to the conclusion that they were slowly getting at.

"Do you think they know we have that woman with us?" Daiba's question hung thick in the air as all eyes turned to the Captain.

"It's possible." He relented flatly.

"Is is possible she's someone important? Do you think Van Buren is the type to let anyone get in his way of killing you? She could be a Chancellor's daughter, a dignitary of some sort-"

"It doesn't matter what or who she is." Harlock interjected. "She's only here because I was concerned for her welfare back on Elysium, once we're through with the repairs on the ship we're getting rid of her."

"But Captain! She could be dangerous-"

"Enough Daiba." His voice was far from menacing, but the glare he shot made the young man clamp his mouth shut. "I'll worry about whether she's dangerous or not." Harlock pushed himself up from his chair and made his way to the door. "Call for me if any enemy ships appear." The thick metal doors slid shut behind his retreating form and once the doors hissed locked Sabu whistled low.

"Haven't seen the Captain take personal interest in a woman brought on board the ship in a _long _time."

"He has a soft spot for women." Yattaran stood up and stretched. "He just doesn't show it as often as he used to."

"I still think we should at least find out who she is." Daiba returned to his seat and folded his arms tightly, wanting to kick the dark paneling in front of him. "It's strange, it's almost like he's on the defensive. What if he knows something and isn't telling us? He's taking this a bit too lightly."

"Kid, relax, you should know by now that if the Captain thought the girl was any type of threat he would have already taken care of it. Just forget about it!" Leaning back in his seat Sabu swiveled around in Daiba's direction to see him red faced and tense.

"How can I forget about it? I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt! After what Van Buren did to everyone, after what he did to Kei-" Daiba suddenly stopped, wishing he had never spoken Kei's name; it was still a very touchy subject.

"Hey, listen kid, we all miss Kei, and for awhile there it looked like you two were getting real close, but it would be best to put all your frustration and anger towards taking Van Buren out and not worrying about the girl down below." Sabu's eyes softened as Daiba stood up and quickly left the bridge, leaving quiet and emotional crewmates behind.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Loan cursed, slamming his fist down on the solid oak desk. He wanted very much to flip the heavy furniture over and tear his personal office apart, but in the end where would that have gotten him?<p>

The outcome of the initial retaliation strike team would have been the same and they would still have no idea where the Arcadia had gone since it managed to slip beyond their tracking range. Loan was quite amazed at how lax his men had become, and how easily they had forgotten at how cunning their opponents were. The Admiral may have thought Harlock a dastardly man who didn't deserve the fame and respect he generated, but that didn't mean the pirate wasn't dangerous and savvy.

He would have to soon take care of this problem before it came back to bite him. The resources at his disposal were now vastly improved from where they were several years ago, but it would take time he did not have to make certain those in command were competent enough to act on their own. Loan sure as hell didn't want to end up like his predecessor Warrius Zero who failed in his mission to capture Harlock and end up stripped of his lofty command and exiled to a training position in the Arterus Mining fields.

The Admiral straightened, took a deep breath and smoothed his hair. He sat down in the high backed chair behind his desk and was left to ponder. Their first strike was evidently aimed at killing him, so the attack was strictly personal. Harlock was clearly set on avenging the murder of his comrades and whatever else the man found as reason to kill him. Loan could possibly use that knowledge to his advantage later on.

For now he had ordered all available ship to begin patrols and authorized the search of any suspicious vessel. Harlock undoubtedly had friends, perhaps some that knew where he may be heading or willing to rat the pirate out with enough leverage. That particular method had worked before and led to their confrontation in the canyons when he believed he had killed the infamous outlaw.

With his own game pieces coming into play Loan felt his only option at this point was to wait for to enemy to make another move. Whether or not this was simply a revenge ploy made by Harlock alone or whether he was getting help was something Loan had to consider. He knew he had made many enemies along his path to wiping out the lawlessness and disorder that plagued the known galaxies and felt with Harlock's miraculous return that there would be quite a few people jumping at the chance to join his quest for vengeance.

His concern for his fiancée's safety now greater than ever. He regretted ever leaving her alone and vowed to use any means necessary to get her back. Once they were found Harlock better be prepared to face the full force of his military might. The pirate would have fight his way through an armada filling every section of known space if he had any hope of surviving his onslaught a second time. Loan was willing to bet everything that the next time they met Harlock would end up a dead man.

* * *

><p>A deep, uninterrupted sleep was something Adalyn had been craving for a very long time. She felt herself being pulled back to the waking world several times but always managed to resist. When she found she could sleep no more she stretched her limbs and rolled over. There was a dull throb on one side of her head and before long it became a bit more intense.<p>

Rubbing the spot gently she cracked open her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room.

She sprang upright, a bit too quickly as a sharp jab of pain briefly blinded her. Adalyn winced and held her forehead until the pain subsided and she was able to see clearly. The room rather dim and grey with no ornamentation. It was a nice size and there was room for a small desk and chair in one corner. However it was the large window directly across from her that captured her attention.

Stars were floating by and a distant nebula colored the room brilliant shades of blue and green. Taking her time she crawled out of the plush bed and padded over to the giant window. The thick glass was cool to the touch when she pressed her fingers against it. How was this possible? She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But how could she have dreamed this place? Moreover, she didn't think her subconscious could conjure up the hum and subtle vibrations of propulsion engines.

Adalyn stepped back from the window, suddenly needing to find someone she knew, her father, Brenna, perhaps Loan and ask what was going on. She turned suddenly and to her surprise she found a short elderly man staring up at her with small eyes. Startled, Adalyn screamed and jumped back, hitting her head on the thick glass behind her. Stars sprang before her eyes and for a moment she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Ah! Be careful there, you've hurt yourself pretty severely, we don't want you to risk complicating your injury!" The unknown man startled and came forward to gently grab her arm and usher back into the bed. "It's best if you just lie here and take it easy for awhile, your pain medication has probably worn off by now, luckily I've brought some with me." The strange man gave her a rather wide smile meant to put her at ease, but when he pulled a capped syringe filled with a clear liquid Adalyn eyed it rather suspiciously.

"I could go back down to sick bay for pills, but those take a bit longer to work than this." He explained, holding it aloft and pulled off the bright orange cap. "And I'd wager you'd rather have that nasty headache gone."

Finding she had little choice Adalyn wordlessly surrendered her arm. She looked away when he stuck the needle in her, even though it barely hurt and the strange man removed it quickly.

"There we go; you'll feel much better in a few minutes." Rubbing her arm Adalyn tried not to stare and for a moment kept her mouth shut.

Where was everyone she knew? But most of all, where was she and how did she end up here? Her head was still too sore to think, but when the pain subsided some she probed her memory only to find jumbled and fragmented flashes of events. She remembered something about Loan's party, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember ever going or being there.

"What happened?" Adalyn breathed, her large grey eyes now fully focusing on the strange man in her room. "To my head, I mean."

"You fell down a stairwell, so I'm told." His pleasant disposition put Adalyn at ease somewhat, but she was still very suspicious. "You don't remember, do you?"

"No." She gently shook her head. "What stairwell? And where?"

"Uh, at Van Buren's mansion, we sort of attacked it and you got hurt." The man rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish as he stuffed the used needle with its protective cap back on in his pocket. "Don't worry though, you've only got a concussion, but I recommend you take it easy for a few days. I'd prefer it if you stayed in bed for awhile longer."

Adalyn was now more confused and had many more questions than she initially had when she woke up. Loan's mansion was attacked? How could she not remember _that_?

"Is that night the only thing you are unable to recall? You do remember things like your name, where you live and what your parent's names are don't you?" He questioned, pulling out a small pen light and shined it in her eyes.

"Yes, my name is Adalyn, I remember all that." The light was a bit too bright and it made her see spots for a couple of moments before she was able to blink them away.

"Well that's a relief! I was worried you might have sustained temporary amnesia when I first looked at you, but it's completely normal for someone not to recall immediate events leading up to an injury such as yours. I'm Doctor Zero, I've been checking in on you for the past several days and it's a pleasure to finally talk to you."

"Days?" Adalyn startled. "I've been asleep for days?!"

"A little over two to be exact." Zero explained. "I did give you a bit of sedative when you were brought on board, but the amount I gave you was only to last a handful of hours. You must have been worn out, but I hope you're finally rested and able to eat something."

Her stomach instantly gurgled at the mention of food, it sounded like heaven right about now. "That sounds amazing." The doctor chuckled and moved from her bedside towards the door. "Wait a second though, where am I exactly, and who brought me here? Was it you?"

"You're on board the Arcadia, and it was Captain Harlock who saved you. I know you have a lot of questions right now, but I think the Captain would be the best person to explain everything since he knows more about the situation than I do."

"Harlock?" Adalyn was beginning to wonder if she was dreaming after all. Wasn't Captain Harlock supposed to be dead? What was going on?!

"Yeah, you just rest up while I head to the galley and get you something to eat. If I remember correctly Masu is making beef stew; can't tell you if it will be good or not but it'll eatable at least. Don't go anywhere, I'd rather you not get lost." The narrow door slid open and then shut behind him, and Adalyn could still hear him talking though she was unable to understand what he said.

For several lengthy minutes she sat trying to process everything. She was onboard the famed ship Arcadia, with a supposedly resurrected Captain Harlock with a concussion she supposedly got at Loan's mansion during an attack. It would be her luck that she couldn't remember a blessed thing from the one night that would have given her a better understanding of all this.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed and lightheaded Adalyn settled back on the pillows. She was beginning to feel a bit anxious, but gazing out the window she realized something. She was no longer on Elysium and far away from the elitist social circle she wanted to break away from for so long. The Arcadia was said to be the ship of freedom, did that mean she was finally free?


	7. Meeting

The Arcadia's galley was the central hub of activity on the ship. Its well worn tables and chairs were wooden and packed with hungry crew members. The clanking of dishes, boisterous laughter and rowdy voices were nothing new to Doctor Zero as he navigated through the crowd humming to himself. The serving line was on the other end of the long room and the good doctor waited patiently as a few of his fellow pirates clamored for food.

Masu herself was dishing out large spoonfuls of hot stew, pointing her ladle in a threatening manner when the crew got too disorderly in line or hadn't washed their hands. Her grey and white hair was pulled back into a rather tight bun and her clothes were well kept and clean. To any person who happened to pass her by on a street would think her a petite and frail granny. However the crew of the Arcadia knew better to cross the spitfire who threw knives with unnerving accuracy. Zero was a little uncomfortable but smiled when she spotted him and narrowed her small black eyes.

"You've got some nerve showing up here after your cat stole another bottle of sake!" Zero threw up his hands when she turned her ladle towards him, knowing full well she could easily bludgeon a man to death with the shiny serving utensil if she wanted.

"Ah! Yes, about that, I'm terribly sorry, I'll have a firm talk with Mi. He knows better and-"

"Save it, I know it was you who encouraged him, which brings the total to nineteen bottles that you owe me this month!" She turned back to the large pot and stirred its contents before pouring some into a bowl. "Now what is it you want? I'm busy."

"Um, the lady who's staying on C-Deck would like something to eat. I was wondering if you would mind taking something to her, you see, I've got to go see the captain and-" He wrung his hands as Masu looked over her shoulder with a hostile glare.

"You really expect me to do you a favor after all the trouble you cause me?!" She slammed her ladle down on the pale countertop causing the other utensils to rattle and the pots over head to bang.

"Please Miss Masu, just this one time? I promise I will make it up to you!"

"You can start by staying away from the alcohol in the pantry! That goes for your thieving cat as well!" Zero nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much Miss Masu, I will try very hard to do as you ask!" Just as the words left his mouth the doctor regretted them, for the head cook decided to swap her ladle for a rather large -and very sharp- chopping knife and held it under his nose.

"You better do more than _try." _She warned as Zero gulped and nodded with a nervous smile, thinking it would be the perfect time to leave the galley and go and find the captain.

* * *

><p>The white hot light of the stars slid past the expansive, diamond paneled windows that Harlock watched in total silence. The pirate captain was slouched in the high backed chair with his feet propped up and swirled the deep red contents of the wide rimmed glass he held.<p>

After so much time had passed, he still wasn't completely used to the silence. In the back of his mind he could still hear the soothing melodies that would ease his troubled mind. That comfort was long since gone, along with the gentle voice that would reassure him in his darkest moments.

He needed that assurance more than ever, after challenging an enemy who would certainly go to any lengths to see that he was wiped out from existence. Harlock had no idea what Van Buren's personal motives were, most likely he wanted the glory that would come to anyone who finally defeated the infamous Space Pirate who waged a personal war against a controlling authority.

The wine tasted bitter on his tongue as he drank, and set the glass down loudly on the table beside him. After the defeat of the Mazone, Harlock never expected Earth's Galactic Federation to fully forgive a lifetime of lawlessness and piracy, but the sudden attack and murder of fifteen of his comrades was unexpected. Or rather, he chose not to expect it.

It wasn't until the day of the attack that he realized just how terrified the human government must have been after learning a single ship could single-handedly wipe out an alien armada who possessed technology greater than their own. Taking out Harlock would ensure the same thing could not happen to them.

Though he could understand their fear and the need for security, Harlock couldn't forgive their cowardice or the callousness of their chosen assassin. Getting vengeance against Van Buren was only a part of the plan, the other half would be executed in due time, but until then, Harlock was left alone with his grief.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he pulled himself upright slightly. "Come in." He called, watching as Doctor Zero opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Ah Captain! The young lady you brought on board has finally woken up!"

"It's about time." Harlock muttered under his breath, reaching for the glass decanter and refilled his cup. "She's doing well, I take it?"

"Other than a nasty headache." Zero replied, accepting a glass offered by the captain. "She doesn't appear to have suffered any substantial memory loss, but she doesn't appear to remember the night you brought her on board. I gave her quite a start when I walked in, by the way." He chuckled slightly and drank the rather dry wine.

"Did she say anything to you?" He questioned, hoping the woman didn't give herself away by revealing her connection with Van Buren. The fewer people who knew the better. It wouldn't sit well with a lot of people on board if she started shouting that her intended husband would rescue her.

"Not really, she's definitely confused I can tell you that." Zero answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "She only asked where she was and who brought her here; I told her you would explain everything."

"I'll go down and see her in a little while." Was his only reply and the good doctor understood that he wished to be alone for a little while longer and placed his empty glass on the table.

"I'll walk with you when you decide to go." Zero turned and strolled towards the door. "Just call for me whenever you're ready."

Harlock watched the doctor take his leave and drank what was left in his glass. Paying a little visit to Van Buren's fiancée would take his mind of things for awhile. It would be interesting to see just what type of woman would catch the eye of someone like Van Buren.

* * *

><p>Adalyn lay propped against the pillows just as Doctor Zero left her some time ago. The thick covers were pulled up to her chin and there was nothing to do but watch the stars float by, and hope the memories of Loan's party would come flooding back. So far that hadn't happened.<p>

She was able to remember the dull garden party from earlier that day. She recalled sitting at the same overly dressed table the entire time and never spoke a word to anyone; which was fairly easy since no one else bothered to sit with her save Brenna but that was only for a few minutes before she wondered off to flirt with some young business owner. After that it took a bit more effort in piecing together what happened. She and Brenna stayed much longer than they meant to and she did remember getting ready for Loan's ball. What happened after that was a mystery.

The more she tried to concentrate the more her head ached and eventually she gave up. Exasperated she threw up her arms and let them fall noisily on the thick white comforter. She had to admit she was quite comfortable and surprised at how nicely she was being treated. Admittedly she couldn't help but wonder if there was some other ulterior motive, but what could it possibly be? She wasn't anyone important that was for sure, but the thought still plagued her nonetheless.

She was momentarily startled when the door whizzed open without warning. Adalyn turned, expecting to see Doctor Zero walk in and was surprised to see an elderly lady bringing a tray.

"Dear heavens it feels like I've just walked into a refrigerator!" She immediately exclaimed, setting the tray on the bedside table with a loud 'clank' and rubbed her lavender covered arms. "That doctor I swear! Save the poor girl's life then freeze her to death! That's just brilliant!"

Adalyn watched as she reached up and tapped a few buttons on a small panel beside the door, instantly causing wafts of air to circulate in and warm the room in a matter of moments. "Much better!" Masu nodded sharply, before picking up the tray and setting it across Adalyn's lap.

"There you go dearie, I've brought you some stew, hot tea and a glass of water. Even though you're not feeling well you better eat as much of this as you can, I don't like leftovers." Her strict tone made Adalyn nod her head abruptly.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Good. I'll be back in a bit to get your dishes, I've got to get back down to the galley, there's no telling what will happen if I'm gone too long." Masu left just as quickly as she came, shutting the door behind her.

The rich aroma made Adalyn's mouth water and her stomach gurgled loudly. She eyed the thick concoction before her, biting her lower lip as she picked up the spoon. It had been days since she had last ate, and could recall only light hors d'oeuvres served at the garden party that she nibbled on under the watchful glare of Brenna and the other girls.

However they weren't here to watch or to criticize her for devouring the large bowl of stew or drink every drop of the tea and water. She would have like more, much more in fact, but it would have to wait. Her stomach no longer felt like it was flat against her spine and that she was thankful for.

She set the tray on the nightstand before rolling back into the covers. Part of her was itching to get out of bed and venture around but the bed was so darn comfortable and she couldn't remember a time when she was able to lay around for so long. No pun intended.

There was a brisk knock at the door and she sat up carefully, taking her injured head into consideration and smoothed down her hair.

"Come in!" She called, craning her neck to see who it was coming in.

"Ah! You're still awake!" Zero smiled, poking his head inside. "Feeling any better?"

"Oh yes, my headache is pretty much gone and I don't feel starved anymore thank you." Her pleasant face fell when a second man entered the room.

She recognized him instantly, there was hardly anyone who could say they hadn't seen pictures of the famous fugitive Captain Harlock plastered on every planet in the known universe. But for some reason she knew that she had seen him in person before. He was much taller than she initially pictured him and the tense look on his face when he stared at her made her a tad worrisome.

"Adalyn, this is Captain Harlock. He's the one who brought you on board after your accident." Zero explained.

She didn't respond, finding she was very uncomfortable in his presence. If the captain noticed, he certainly didn't have her comfort in mind when he softly cleared his throat.

"Doctor Zero, would you mind if I spoke to her alone?" Adalyn was a bit startled by the request, watching apprehensively as the doctor nodded and without a word left the room with the doors closing tightly behind him; leaving her completely alone with Harlock.


	8. Unexpected

Harlock was not quite sure what to think of the young woman who sat silently, completely swathed in the oversized blankets. Her black hair tumbled over her thin shoulders and her grey eyes had trouble staying on him. She could have been pretty if her hair wasn't tangled and she gained some weight, but personally, she wasn't the type he'd take a second look at.

"Doctor Zero tells me you can't remember the night you were brought on board." Harlock began a bit softly, watching as Adalyn nodded.

"Yes." She answered steadily. "I don't remember it."

"So you don't remember seeing me on the terrace that night? For a moment there you seemed to recognize me."

"I think a lot of people would recognize you if they saw you." Harlock conceded the point with a shrug of his shoulders. "But you're right, I think I do remember seeing you in person before, but it's only a brief flash in my mind, it's hard to explain."

"You don't have to." He stated, watching her posture become a bit more relaxed.

"What did happen that night exactly?" Adalyn questioned. "Doctor Zero told me that you all attacked Loan's mansion and that you saved me."

Well, he certainly didn't expect her to be so forward, what was more surprising was she made no accusations and wasn't visibly upset over the mention of an attack against Van Buren. There was only restrained curiosity and the overwhelming sense of needing to understand what had happened. Harlock was not expecting that in the least. In truth he was anticipating tears, hysterics and possible shouting. He was relieved and intrigued at the same time.

"Yes, we did make a surprise strike against Van Buren." He paused for a moment, watching to see if there was any outburst from her. When none came, -not even a question as to his welfare he noted- Harlock continued. "You were with Van Buren on the rear terrace when I arrived. Evidently something happened that made him very happy." His words didn't strike the exact chord he was hoping for as Adalyn quickly explained;

"He's been recently promoted to Admiral of the Fleet, something he's wanted for a very long time." She said. "I personally can't think of a single thing that could make him happier."

"How about becoming engaged?" Harlock watched as Adalyn's eyes went wide and her face lost all visible color. "Do you think that might make him happy?"

Her mouth fell open and when she found she couldn't make any discernable words come out she clamped it shut. It was several moments before the initial shock settled some before she could speak.

"Are you saying Loan and I are...engaged?" She vehemently shook her head. "That's nonsense! We've known each other awhile yes, but no one can say we're particularly close! He is interested in me and for what reason I couldn't begin to tell you why; I'm a horrible person who can barely make a good impression on anyone and I've been banned from just about every social event there is on Elysium and-oh..." Adalyn abruptly halted her quick talk when Harlock revealed an intricate ring from the bedside table. "That...that is gaudy. And, it's definitely Loan." The pirate dropped it in her hand so she could look at it a bit more closely.

"You were wearing that when I found you lying unconscious on the stairwell." He watched with a lightening heart as she was having a difficult time sorting out the information he gave her. "You must have fallen a ways down, I take it you likely lost your balance because of the shock waves caused by the artillery shells we were using."

"I'm engaged." She stated to herself, ignoring his explanation. "That's something I didn't expect to ever happen."

"I take it you're not overjoyed with the news." Harlock desperately wanted her to elaborate, and to be honest, he was thrilled she seemed so uncomfortable. He didn't think she knew Van Buren like he did, and he had come fully prepared to talk her out of marrying the man.

"I really don't know what to say." Adalyn was twisting the ring this way and that in her hands. "Don't get me wrong, Loan has been nothing but kind to me but he's so rigid and formal I find it nearly impossible to picture myself living the rest of my life with a man like that."

Harlock couldn't help but breathe a deep sigh of relief. "So you're not engaged then are you?"

"I'm saying 'no' for time being. It's not exactly what I want right now, if you can understand that."

"I admit I'm pleased to hear you say that." Harlock's stance became much more casual and rigid look on his face softened considerably. "I can tell you're not lying or trying to deceive me, for which I am glad. You are going to have to stick with us for awhile though, the ship is needing repairs and we're heading straight for our base on Planet Jewel. After we're done there we'll take you wherever you want to go. You won't have to go back to Loan or Elysium if you don't want to."

"You really mean that!?" Stunned, she stumbled out of the bed to stare wide eyed at Harlock. "You're not going to take me back?"

"I don't think we could go back to Elysium even if we wanted to, but yes, if there's no problem, we'll take you where you want to go." This woman was nothing like he expected her to be, and his opinion of her was quickly becoming a positive one.

"But, what if I don't know where I want to go just yet?" Adalyn questioned, raising an thin eyebrow.

"Then ask around, I'm sure you'll have some idea by the time we're through with repairs and after talking to everyone." His tone became serious. "Just don't mention anything about being involved with Van Buren for the time being. I promise you, no one on this ship would try to harm you, but the place we're going is a world controlled by pirates. I can't say that no one there would try to exploit you, or use you to get to him, the less anyone knows the better. Loan did a lot of things that no one could easily forget, including me; I won't ask you to understand anything right now, just keep as low a profile as you can while we're there."

"What if Loan makes me out as his fiancée? Everyone should know I'm gone, and he's more than likely looking for me."

"We'll deal with that if it comes our way." Harlock stated. "But I doubt he will, Van Buren knows he has a lot of enemies, and if you do mean something to him, he won't want that bit of information out until he has you back."

"What do I do in the meantime?"

"Doctor Zero tells me you need to take it easy for awhile. Just rest for now, when he feels you're ready, he'll take you around the ship, I have no doubts on that. When we get to planet Jewel, don't wander off anywhere alone."

"I can do that." Adalyn said, nodding.

"Good, Zero might prefer it if you got back into bed, we can talk more later, but unfortunately, I have something I need to take care of." Turning, Harlock made his way towards the door. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask him or Masu, they've agreed to watch after you for now." His tall form withdrew from the room, leaving Adalyn optimistic and energized.

She settled back into the bed, pulling the covers around her before burying her face in them. She wanted to laugh, cry and scream all at the same time. Her chance to escape from Elysium had come sooner than she had ever hoped at just the right time from the last person she would ever have expected. She would never have to go back to that stuck up world and be around people she detested. Adalyn would miss Brenna dearly of course, but perhaps she could persuade her friend to visit her wherever she planned to settle. She supposed she'd have to tell her father of course, and at the moment she couldn't think of what she would say to Loan.

Adalyn would never admit it out loud, but having a handsome man like Loan ask her to marry him was a bit touching and flattering. She never dreamed he would propose to her, she always figured his interest was merely superficial and it wouldn't be long before he moved onto someone else, someone more...rigid and disciplined, much like himself. How she would tell him she refused his proposal would be something she would have to consider. Whatever she may have said that night to lead him to believe she had accepted would also have to be discussed. Just when she thought she was finally free it seemed there was one more hurdle she'd have to accomplish before she could break away completely.

Suddenly the door slid open without a knock and the lady returned. "Ah! So you did eat everything!" She smiled when she saw the empty dishes. "I'm surprised, I thought you were one of those crazy girls who starve themselves!" She gave a dry laugh and gathered the tray.

"No." Adalyn shook her head, noticing the ring was still clearly visible and carefully slipped it under the covers to hide it. "I often stay with a friend, and we're on the move constantly so I barely have time to eat anything."

"Sounds like you need to be getting new friends." Masu 'humph'ed. "I've got to get back down to the kitchen and clean up, but if you want I bring you some leftover cake."

"Cake?" Adalyn's ears perked up, but withdrew almost instantly and nervously twisted her fingers together. "If…if you don't mind…"

"It's no trouble at all, the Captain did say Zero and I would be looking after you didn't he? I'm Masu, and I'm just across the hall if you ever need anything."

"Thank you so very much Masu, I really appreciate it." She gave a sincere smile, one which the elderly cook returned.

"You're welcome, now I've got to get back but you rest up. I'm sure Zero is going to want to give you a grand tour of the ship tomorrow, so be prepared for a lot of walking and talking. They're a lot of boys out here anxious to finally meet you." Masu picked up the tray and quickly left without another word.

First, she would never have to go back to Elysium, and second, she was going to be eating cake real soon. If this truly was a dream she hoped she would never wake up again.

* * *

><p>"How long do you think it's going to take?" Harlock asked as he stood in one of the three circuitry rooms for Arcadia's main cannons.<p>

The silver colored room was littered with burnt wires and paneling had been cast aside on the floor, revealing a maze of multicolored wires and green circuit boards along the walls. Yattaran was busy pulling out and labeling a few of those wires as Chief Engineer Magi tapped some of the green boards with a small pen like tool before shaking his head and pulling them out.

"It's hard to tell at this point." Magi answered rubbing his chin covered with black stubble. "Could take only a few days or it could take weeks." He cast the board aside onto a pile that would be thrown out later.

"What's been destroyed can easily be replaced though." Yattaran remarked, scratching the back of his bandana covered head. "The problem will be figuring out a way of dispersing the energy caused by the tremendous kick back from the artillery shells so this won't happen again."

"We also don't know the full extent of the damage done to the gunnery itself." Magi sighed heavily. "Our diagnostics are all inconclusive."

"I see." Harlock remained stoic despite the worrisome news. "Just do what you can for now."

The two men didn't respond, which was fine with the captain who left the wide room. He'd feel much better if they knew the exact amount of damage they were dealing with. The uncertainty made it difficult to plan ahead, and having the Arcadia grounded for weeks was something Harlock wanted to avoid at all costs.

As he made his way back to the bridge, he was reminded that a count of the ship's inventory would need to be done as well. Heading back out into space without the right amount of supplies would be devastating. Unfortunately no one person was over the task and it was often traded between those few men who had the time to do it. It was becoming problematic to say the least; in between counts things tended to get moved around and lost. He'd soon have to choose someone to be over it full time and keep the stock rooms organized. Hopefully he'd find someone willing to do the job on the pirate planet; his present crew wasn't very keen on organization and had other jobs to attend to.

The thick metal doors opened when he approached, and stepping into the darkened room with display screens and panels with red, green, yellow, orange and white monitoring lights as the only light source, Sabu looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Great timing Captain!" Harlock paused when he came to stand beside the helm. "Captain Baines is calling you!"

Baines was one of Harlock's newest friends. A sturdy man in his mid thirties with short cut brown hair and many scars, Baines had an itchy trigger finger and his insatiable urge to standout made other outlaws think him fickle and unreliable; but the man had yet to let Harlock down.

"It's been awhile Harlock." Baines greeted with a cocky grin when his face appeared on the telescreen.

"Likewise." He saluted. "What's going on out there? We haven't heard from anyone as of yet."

"It's not looking good to tell the truth. A lot of our friends have to run silent." His grin fell somewhat as he scratched his broad cheek. "Thing is, Van Buren is moving faster than any of us anticipated, he's already got swarms of military cruisers patrolling numerous sectors and performing random searches on any and all ships they come across."

"Where are you now?" Harlock questioned and a small black screen popped up divided by thin white lines with a small red light blinking in the far right corner.

"We're here in sector four seventy eight, once we're outta here, we should be home free. We're lucky we haven't gotten caught yet, with the armaments we're packing on the _Vanguard_ there's no way we wouldn't be thrown in the brig for life." Baines chuckled. "We're still about a day behind you guys but with all this added security we may have to dodge several tracking radars, and who knows how long that might take."

Harlock fought the urge to sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Van Buren is certainly not going to make this easy."

"Do you really expect him to?" Baines remarked sarcastically. "If anything, it'll be easier for us when we decide to make our move."

"You have a point." Harlock conceded and propped his elbow on the Arcadia's helm. "Just be careful will you? And try not to do anything that will blow our cover in the meantime. If they somehow manage to catch up with you, it would be best to simply outrun them."

"There's no point in telling me what I already know!" The other captain quipped while pointing. "You better hope they don't catch us, otherwise we'll be willing to sell you guys out for shorter prison time!" The telescreen went black as Harlock and the other few men on the bridge chuckled to themselves.

"I don't like it." Sabu remarked. "Captain Baines may be the best gunrunner there is, but he's not hauling the kind of stuff that's concealable; if they catch him that'll be a serious blow to our side."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Harlock folded his arms. "He's been in tighter straits that this, if there's anyone in the universe who can navigate his way through a tightly restricted field it's him."

"I'm not about to question Captain Baines's abilities, but, Captain-" Daiba swiveled in his seat slightly and looked a bit uncomfortable. "This is the same guy who fired on us without warning then claimed to be testing a new circuitry overload shell he had just 'picked up'."

Harlock had to grin slightly at the memory Daiba was still obviously sore about. Baines did have a strange way of introducing himself to people, but he had gotten the attention he wanted, Harlock supposed. And the pirate captain did acquire a rather talented outlaw as an ally in this new war they were planning. Good thing too, Baines would definitely be a major asset to them, and not just for acquiring illegal weaponry and getting it shipped without anyone noticing.

"He's far too unpredictable." The young man continued. "You know as well as I that simply outrunning a military patrol ship is not his style, he'd much rather blow it up! Then who knows how many other ships would descend upon that sector and be able to track our location if he does!"

"You worry too much kid." Sabu pretty much said what everyone was thinking until the captain spoke up.

"Baines won't do anything to jeopardize our plans." He used a tone that signaled an immediate end to the discussion. "Check our status, how much longer till we get there?"

"By navigation's estimates it'll be exactly one day and twenty hours." Sabu answered Harlock, and then chuckled after checking the time on planet Jewel. "We'll get there just in time for happy hour at Al Marcy's saloon!"

"Our main priority is to get there and get the ship repaired." An uncomfortable silence descended on the bridge and the slight creaking of his crew shifting in their seats made Harlock sigh in defeat after a few tense minutes. "Alright, alright, far be if from me to pass up Al's bourbon."

Cheers and deep laughter erupted from the few men in the room. One night of drinking wouldn't hurt too much Harlock decided. It might even give him a chance to regroup with other pirates already on the planet and gather information since radio contact was pretty much out of the question for now.

As he sat down in the captain's chair he could only hope that what awaited him on the planet was not more bad news. Harlock wasn't sure he could take much more; otherwise he may end up drinking too much and shooting someone.


	9. Captain Baines

The central mission control room was a core of activity on Elysium's main military base. The fan shaped room was tiered with glowing monitors and mugs of coffee scattered over elongated work spaces. Admiral Van Buren stood with arms firmly clasped behind his back in the sparse command level overseeing his operation. Though this was the largest manhunt ever organized, there had been no sight of Harlock or his ship the Arcadia since the counter strike ordered against him.

"It's been four days." Loan growled as he glared at the expansive space map projected at the end of the room. "Four days since anyone has seen Harlock and our ships have yet to encounter any suspicious vessel." He wanted to rant and rage about the incompetence and sheer laziness that each and every uniformed personnel seemed to possess.

At this point their chances of finding Harlock were slim; it had taken nearly two days for this kind of operation to commence, when it should have been done in less than one. On top of that, he was informed earlier that day there was an official inquiry taking place and that he would be called to testify in a matter of days. The last thing he wanted right now was to be probed by senior officers who hadn't seen active duty in years and fat politicians who would only lecture him on the impossible ways this kind of action could have been prohibited.

He would have to leave his sidearm outside when the inquiry took place.

Loan half listened as reports continued to trickle in, twisting his hands in frustration. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary and so far everyone was cooperating with the searches. It didn't make sense for a ship that notorious to slip away into oblivion. It just didn't happen!

"Sir, Captain Burke has encountered a ship that is refusing to stop." That was more like it. Burke had just acquired a new vessel named the Juggernaut. It's brand new, highly developed radar capable of detecting cloaked ships played the biggest role in this man hunt. So far what they thought had been glitches were now fine tuned and they were ready for any and all types of pings that may be picked up. They were hoping to have the systems mass produced, installed, up and running on all ships in the fleet by the end of the month. Hopefully Harlock would be either dead or arrested by then, but right now, the Admiral was unwilling to take any more chances.

"Does he know what type of ship it is?" Loan questioned the uniformed officer standing on the tier below him.

"He states that visual contact has yet to be made, but an unidentified vessel is appearing on their radar." The Admiral couldn't help but smirk and relax his shoulders a bit.

"Let me speak with him."

"Yes sir!" The officer saluted then turned to the nearest monitor to have the transmission projected onto the screen closest to Loan. Captain Burke possessed chiseled features and thick brown hair. His uniform was a bit strained at the seams because of his strong, burly physique, and he was known to show off and tear his sleeves from time to time.

"Captain Burke, what seems to be going on?" He sounded confident and assured, a bit strained maybe, but Loan was willing to bet that this was what he had been waiting for.

"I'm not entirely sure sir." Burke's deep voice echoed from his expansive bridge somewhat. "We have a ship that will appear for a short while then disappear from our radar. We haven't made visual contact with the vessel as of yet, but transmission link has been made and all commands to stop have been ignored."

"It sounds like we may have our man." Loan gave a sneering smirk. "Use any means to stop them, if they continue to refuse you may open fire." He paused and looked out over the assembled personnel declaring loudly: "That goes for every one of our ships! If anyone encounters a non cooperative vessel shoot out their engines and arrest them for failure to comply! Understand?!"

"Loud and clear, Admiral." Captain Burke saluted before the transmission screen went black.

This would definitely make things easier, the captain thought; precious time could be lost otherwise. He was itching to try out the capabilities of his new ship, and hoped the vessel they were tracking would put up a fight. He was never a patient man who avoided a confrontation. Hell, most of the time he was the one provoking a fight.

Burke continued monitoring the small blips that would intermediately appear on screen before him at the captain's station. Though he didn't voice it to Admiral Van Buren, he didn't believe a man like Harlock would let himself be found quite this easily and so close to the planetary system that was attacked. Four days was a long time, the space pirate was probably long gone by now, Van Buren was just unwilling to accept it.

"Sir, we've been able to establish a communications link to the unknown ship but it is still refusing to respond!" Burke couldn't help but smirk.

"Send them a message; tell them if they don't respond and comply with our demands to stop then we'll have no choice but to open fire!" He was growing anxious to say the least, and tightly gripped the meager upholstery on his chair until his knuckles turned white.

When at last they were able to see the vessel and obtain its registration, Burke was certain Van Buren would blow a fuse. It wasn't the famed Arcadia, but the information uploaded to him intrigued him nonetheless. It was stated to be a cargo ship out of Heavy Meldar, but Captain Burke had never seen a cargo ship as agile as the one displayed before him, nor with so many cannons. It was also painted solid black, making the captain think that perhaps they were dealing with smugglers since they favored the color so much; a ship of that color was harder to visually see from a distance in space.

"Sir it appears they're now cooperating and cutting their engines!" Burke groaned slightly and went slack in his seat. Why couldn't they have just continued to run? Today was certainly not going to be a fun day.

* * *

><p>The bridge on board the Vanguard was about as top notch as one could possibly be; despite the fact that pretty much all the well maintained and high tech equipment had been stolen from numerous locations. It was darkly colored and the most lighting came from the numerous glowing monitors and small, multicolored lights on the control panels. Captain Baines prided himself on having the best ship in space, -not counting the Arcadia or the Queen Emeraldas of course- but it was always a work in progress.<p>

Their crew was a rag tag group of men; some had been wanted outlaws all their lives, only knowing thievery, smuggling and gunrunning. There were also those who at one time had been engineers, soldiers, doctors, combat specialists, programmers and the like. To many they would have appeared to be washed up drunks and the type of relatives who would have crashed their niece's ninth birthday party. However they shared easy going and talkative personalities and were all very proficient and savvy in their choice of occupation.

At the moment the well built and heavily scarred Captain Baines was rubbing his chin in thought as he gazed at the sleek, and obviously expensive military ship painted a shining silver on screen. It was definitely a new model, as no ship of that class was appearing in their database. He was wondering just what glorious new things they would have on their ship, rather than worrying about the repeated demands to stop and their blatant threat to open fire.

"So…what are you going to do?" Baines glanced at the young man to his left monitoring the military craft on radar. He had a lean build, gentle eyes and bronze hair, and though the young man was Captain Baines' only brother, Drake Baines was a bit more paranoid and less reckless than his elder sibling. "Harlock told us to try to outrun them, but apparently that's not what you're doing."

"Don't sweat it little bro!" Baines chuckled and placed his hands on his hips in a triumphant manner. "I've got this under control!"

"You never planned on outrunning everyone to begin with! Otherwise they never would have found us!" The young man pointed, making the captain frown and fold his arms tightly.

"Drake, you know you're never any fun right?" His younger brother suddenly looked like he had swallowed a sour lemon. "Then again, you were always the kid who thought 'hide and seek 'was just a fun game to play in the dark, not a chance to wait for the kid you didn't like to turn up alone so you could beat the tar out of 'em."

"And it's also the reason why mom grounded you so often when we were kids!" Drake shot back. "You never knew when to quit."

"Yeah, well mom ain't here right now is she?" Baines paused and scratched his rough chin. "By the way, you did remember to put my name on the card for those flowers we sent her for her birthday last week, right?"

"You know, maybe we should stop worrying about mom so much and worry about what we're going to do with that patrol ship following us!" Baines sighed and looked back at the main screen. He wondered if a ship like that had one of those nice coffee machines that made cappuccino, lattes and espressos. A buddy of his had one and after trying it out Baines had been on the hunt for one of his own since. Most of his outlaw friends didn't realize just how much of a stress reliever it was to sit back with a frothy cup of coffee and some dirty magazines.

"Well boys, I guess we're just going to have to do what they say for now."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, little bro." Baines draped his arm around his brother's neck. "Don't worry, this is just like those old 'hide and seek' games; we wait for the kid we don't like, and when they're not expecting it, we jump out and beat 'em up! Understand?" He gave a wink that made Drake sigh in defeat and shrug off his elder brother's arm.

"Only promise me that you know what you're doing and can get us outta here if trouble should happen."

"Hey! I always know what I'm doing! All we're gonna do is talk to 'em and let 'em on board!" Before Drake could interject loudly, Baines clapped a hand over his brother's mouth and turned to the stout man at one of the Vanguard's control panels. "Hey Percy! Kill the engines and open up that communications line that's been annoying the hell outta me!"

"You're crazy you know that!" Drake shouted as Baines threw back his head and laughed.

"I'm not crazy little bro! I'm a freakin' genius!"

"Hiya there! Sorry we weren't able to respond a little while ago, we've got a bit of a bug problem at the moment and our transmission units haven't been completely fixed yet."

Staring at the confident and cocky man who smiled broadly on the communications screen Burke knew what the man was blatantly lying. Whatever they were hiding, it appeared they were dealing with just some hooligans who wanted to play outlaw. Perhaps word of Harlock's return had something to do with it. But with Burke's superior ship and capable crew with battle hardened soldiers able to engage on a field of battle and the confines of a ship's interior, they wouldn't even have to break a sweat.

"You said your name was-?" Burke started before the man interjected.

"Captain John Smith of the Astron!" He answered with a prominent grin. "Best cargo ship in the galaxy! You won't find a ship or crew more dedicated to their duty than the fine men here on this vessel!"

"Right…well, Captain Smith, the military has issued a decree stating that any vessel must submit to a search, there's a dangerous man on the loose wanted for assault, possession of illegal weaponry, piracy, murder and possible kidnapping, among other charges." Burke motioned for one of his crew to send a copy of the wanted poster of Harlock, the list of charges, search warrants and the poster of Adalyn Vielle. "We're wanting to make sure that there is no possible way for him to escape us."

Captain Smith remained silent for a few moments as he regarded the information sent. "Captain Harlock? Ain't he supposed to be dead?"

"He has recently turned up and attacked a high ranking official in the military, possibly taking a young woman hostage; we're conducting searches of all vessels and would recommend your cooperation." The guttural tone in his voice warned of dire consequences should he be disobeyed, but to his displeasure, Smith simply shrugged.

"Fine by me! We ain't got nothing to hide! We'll have our doors ready to open when you connect the space walk."

It didn't take more than ten minutes for Captain Burke and an armed boarding party to be standing in the grey colored corridors of the 'Astron'. Just as he said, Captain Smith was already waiting for them with only two of his crewman, a tall, unassuming young man and a much stouter, man with mousy brown hair and groomed beard.

"Welcome aboard!" Captain Smith greeted with a boisterous voice as he spread his large arms wide. "Where shall we start? The galley? Stockroom? I could show you my bedroom if you like! Just be careful though, I've got quite a collection of silky underwear that ladies have left behind, if ya know what I'm sayin'!" He gave a robust laugh. "That's the only thing I'll fight ya from taking!"

"We'll start with your cargo hold." Burke rubbed his temple and fought the urge to slap the man for his stupidity. He motioned for several of his armed guards to follow him as he pushed past the small group.

"Of course! Just allow me to show you the way! Our ship is a bit difficult to navigate we've done some remodeling you see." Smith said falling into step with the other captain. "A bit more living space does wonders." He motioned to intermittent places in the walls where the paneling was removed, revealing wires, circuitry and data ports.

Burke tried to ignore the man's annoying voice as he was led though narrow hallways and down a lift. The doors slid open to an expansive room filled with large bolted down metal crates, some covered with black tarps. Smith stretched out his arm, allowing the captain to step out first, followed closely by his guards.

"What did you say you were hauling again?" Burke kept his hands tightly clasped behind his back and stood as if there was some foul substance surrounding his booted feet.

"Coffee!" Smith answered, to which Captain Burke was immediately suspicious of.

"You mean to tell me that every single one of these crates is filled with coffee?" He turned in a semi circle to look at the crates piled high, at least fifty feet in the air.

"You betcha! Nice coffee too, not too many people enjoy the stuff nowadays, but I gotta good deal on Daibaran!" Captain Burke watched with a steady eye as Smith went to a nearby crate standing alone and tapped a few buttons on an outside control panel to lift off the airlock lid. "Have a look and see!"

Burke didn't move, but watched as Smith reached into the crate and pulled out a handful of the black beans. Though it seemed pretty cut and dry, he wasn't convinced that coffee was the only thing that these men were carrying. He motioned for his men to spread out, but instead they unexpectedly dropped their weapons on the floor.

It wasn't until Burke looked up that he noticed at least fifteen men standing on the crates pointing high tech weaponry down at them. Burke swore loudly, and reached for the communications device in his ear that would put him in touch with his men back on the Juggernaut. But to his surprise, there was no response when he opened the line.

"No point in calling for your friends Captain!" Smith laughed, taking an automatic rifle one of his men handed to him. "My men have already stormed your ship and taken your crew hostage! I have to say this was WAY easier than I thought it was going to be!"

"You son of a-"

"There's no need for name calling!" He continued to chastise. "The only person who have to blame for this is your own stupid self. I was surprised you didn't follow protocol and have your armed units do an initial sweep of the ship and confiscate all weapons beforehand. Thought we were pushovers didn't ya? Sorry to say, but we've been playing this game for a _long_ time and you made it that much easier on us. What have you guys been doing for the past two years anyway? Looks like you've forgotten how to do your job right so stuff like this doesn't happen to ya!" Burke jerked his arms away when two men tried to restrain him.

He punched the first in the face, then slammed his knee in the stomach of the second. Burke rushed at the sneering Smith, determined to at least get one good hit but the outlaw has his rifle ready and shot Burke twice in the leg. He staggered, but was unwilling to back down; he screamed in rage before the butt of a rifle struck him in the back of the neck and everything went black.

"All right boys, let's go see what kind of goodies they've got on their ship!" Baines handed his gun off then clapped his hands together loudly. "We'll lock these guys away on their ship, we ain't go no use for them. You know the drill, tear their ship apart and take anything useful. And be on the look out for a new coffee machine!"

About an hour later, Baines left the Captain and his men tied up in the Juggernaut's brig. They had torn away much of the paneling in the ship, taking circuitry, their schematics, all the info stored in their memory drives, supplies and equipment that they would install on the Vanguard. Baines was ecstatic as he stood on his ship's bridge once more, his arm draped over the new Cappresso 5000 coffee machine he found in the Captain's Lounge on the Juggernaut.

"Can we go now?" Drake begged, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. His nerves were shot as he was the one who had been left as lookout on the bridge, a task which always left him tense afterwards.

"I guess so, we've had our fun, let's go meet up with Harlock on planet Jewel." He rubbed his hands gleefully before sweeping up what he considered the best catch of the day. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my cabin! I've got a date with some cappuccino!"


	10. Al's

"Only twenty more minutes till we dock Captain." Harlock sighed with relief. They had managed to make it to their destination without running into an enemy ship. He hoped this stretch of good fortune would hold out for a while longer.

His crew was bustling with excitement, over the open intercom their loud voices and laughter coming from various locations on the ship made Harlock's own mood lighten. Even he was looking forward to a night free from the concerns that had plagued him for the last several days.

Over the course of a day Yattaran and Magi had a loose plan in mind for rerouting the circuitry, as long as there were no surprises involved it didn't seem that it would take too long. They still had no clue as to the extent of the damage done to the cannons but Harlock was strangely optimistic.

"Sounds like everyone is ready for a nice break." Doctor Zero commented as he walked through the armored bridge doors carrying a bottle of sake with him.

Tori, the large black bird that had been perched on the captain's chair perked up and started cooing as Zero drank from his bottle. The bird's beak had been tied shut after an altercation earlier that day. Apparently he was trying to steal booze from the galley again and came screeching to Harlock with a knife protruding from his feathers. Tori wouldn't take the matter to heart, same as the last hundred times before hand. Harlock often wondered if the bird was a bit soft in the head.

"It would seem that way." The captain said, his voice was a bit light. "It'll certainly be nice; we can worry about the repairs in the morning."

"A brilliant idea as always Captain!" Zero toasted him before downing some more of his drink then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Say, I've been meaning to ask you, about Adalyn, why not bring her with us? It'd be awfully rude to just leave her here by herself you know."

Harlock rubbed his face before focusing back on the main screen. He wasn't too sure Al Marcy's would be the best place to bring a woman like her. Fights were known to break out regularly and the patrons were often rowdy and philanderers. A young, pretty woman in a crowd of drunken outlaws was bound to have consequences of some sort.

"It would be a group of us going of course." Zero explained, sensing Harlock's unease. "We won't let anything happen to her."

"Fine, if she wants to go I don't care." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Care to join us, Captain?" The doctor offered, to which Harlock declined.

"No, I think I'll see if I can't talk to some of the other captains, and figure out if we should stick to our plan or change it."

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind you're welcome to join us." Zero replied, eyeing Tori as the bird stretched his long neck and poked at the bottle of sake with his beak. "I can't believe you're being so polite and asking for once." He tipped the bottle and let the bird have a drink.

Harlock gave a slight grin before focusing his attention back on the landing procedures. Planet Jewel was an arid world known only to outlaws. Its unusual atmosphere disrupted all communications from the planet's surface to space, once making it an ideal location to harbor captive ships. However, they also found that it cloaked all their frequencies and if one was to come by it and scan for any signs of radio activity and found none, one would more than likely think the planet uninhabited.

Unfortunately, at this moment in time if an unlucky ship came across the planet they would find more than one armed battleship patrolling the system and waiting to land in the docking bays.

"There's a lot more ships than I thought there would be." Sabu grinned widely. "I hope Al doesn't run out of his famous ribs before we get there!"

"You sure there'll be enough space here for everyone?" Yattaran questioned, looking over his shoulder from where he sat at one of the control panels. "This planet isn't very large you know."

"We'll make room." Harlock stated rather flatly, before mostly commenting to himself on the sheer amount of people bound to be at Al's that evening: "This is going to be one hell of a night."

* * *

><p>Al Marcy's Saloon on the pirate planet jewel was often packed, noisy, and it wasn't unheard of for fights to break out ten times in a single hour. As soon as the Arcadia docked in a modified hanger there was a mass exodus of its crew who headed straight there.<p>

It was a fairly large three story structure with warm wooden paneling and copper ceiling. The long bar stretched across the wall furthest from the door and a stairwell led to an open wraparound interior balcony overflowing with patrons. All the wooden round tables were filled with boisterous laughing pirates who occasionally broke out into song and the sounds of smashing glass often intermingled with the random firing of a pistol.

This wasn't exactly what Adalyn had pictured herself getting into when she first decided she was going to leave Elysium. She imagined white sandy beaches, exotic shopping, local cuisine, that sort of thing. Well, this did fit into the 'local cuisine' category, she reflected while chewing thoughtfully on her food. For her first venture she had to admit the food was delicious and so far she was having a good time.

The company at her table was quite pleasant; Doctor Zero sat next to her, as well as Masu, who glared at any slightly intoxicated man who passed their table. Also with them was Yattaran whom she had seen in passing during her tour of the ship. He seemed preoccupied then and even now it seemed his mind was somewhere else. The First Mate only commented here and there on what Magi, the Chief Engineer was saying and it was mostly about the current state of the ship.

"Right now it doesn't look too bad with the circuitry, Yattaran and I are just about done with our rerouting plans, although we won't be too sure on how long it's going to take to get the ship's cannons repaired." He said in between bites of his thick steak.

"I'm not too concerned with it myself." Masu remarked shrugging her shoulders. "You boys always get it done and get it done right regardless of the circumstances."

"It'd be nicer if we didn't have such time constraints." Yattaran stated, licking his fingers after eating another barbequed rib.

The subject was dropped immediately making Adalyn curious as to what they meant. She wouldn't bother to ask however, as the conversation switched to what people had not arrived yet on the planet and when they would. Adalyn found she was unable to join in the conversation and while she listened she briefly wondered if the girls she went to school with would think of her having dinner in a bar full of fugitives.

They probably wouldn't have put it past her.

"You're being awfully quiet." Masu elbowed her when Adalyn took a sip of her pink colored cocktail.

"Yeah, feel free to join in!" Magi gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about what you're talking about." She responded, which prompted Zero;

"Then tell us about you then, you haven't said much about yourself these last few days."

"There's not much to say, I've lived in an all girls boarding school until I was eighteen, after that I was sent to finishing school for two years. Since then it's been nothing but nonstop parties and social extravaganzas." She explained with a rather uninterested tone.

"An all girls school, eh?" Zero was clearly intrigued and lifted an eyebrow. "Tell us more about it."

"It wasn't a very pleasant experience I can tell you that." Adalyn decided there was no harm in telling any of them about her days in school. "The other girls always argued with one another and used to boss everyone around. I didn't like them and they clearly felt the same way about me."

"Now why didn't they like you?" Masu questioned, to which Adalyn didn't hesitate to answer.

"Because when we were kids I got them all into trouble. The younger girls always share a room together, and one I night I convinced everyone to leave our room and venture out into a nearby cemetery to see a ghost. We were caught coming back and everyone had to do chores for a week as punishment. I was never forgiven for that, and I admit I've always had a bit of a temper and did pretty mean things to the other girls when I got angry."

"Things like what?" Yattaran asked as Adalyn shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I pushed one girl into a puddle of mud at a tea party, I cut off a girl's hair while she slept and collected a jar of stinger bees then let them loose in a classroom once." She jumped when Magi's thick hand slammed down on the table and began roaring with laughter. Everyone else laughed or chuckled too, causing Adalyn to take a mental step back.

No one had ever laughed when she told them of the things she did as a child. She only recalled sneers of contempt and heard derogatory comments made. What was more surprising to her was that they decided to tell their own harrowing stories from childhood.

"I once built a prototype sub engine in a science class that exploded when I turned it on." Yattaran said when the laughter died down. "Some kid's hair caught on fire and the school had to be evacuated."

"I got into a real bad fight with my cousin when we were kids and filled his mouth with dirt when he fell asleep at my house." Magi chuckled slightly.

"My sister and I used to go at it like two alley cats all the time." Masu chimed in, pausing to chew her food a bit more. "We'd post each other's diary entries on social networks and put dye in shampoo and soap bottles. I don't how our mother was able to tolerate us for so long."

It continued like that for the rest of the evening and early into the morning. They made certain Adalyn was no longer excluded from their talk and she was having such an amazing time she declined Masu's inquiry of returning to the ship. By that time Zero had already fallen asleep and was snoring slightly and Masu's chair was taken up by Sabu for awhile whom she had the chance to play a few rounds of cards with in the galley back on the Arcadia. Though she lost every round they played, Adalyn liked Sabu and he entertained her with several stories before he too passed out on the table.

Many others had left or like Zero and Sabu, fell asleep in their chairs. Yattaran and Magi had turned their conversation back over to the Arcadia's repairs and Adalyn decided she would have one more drink before heading back to the ship and turning in. She softly excused herself, taking her empty glass with her. It was a maze of tables, knocked over chairs, broken glass and passed out bodies.

There were few patrons left, but those who still had some form of motor function despite their drunken state whistled low, made some kind of lewd assessment or stared when she passed. Having made it to the bar with no real complications Adalyn ordered her drink and patiently waited for the bartender to mix it before she felt a sharp slap to her backside.

Snapping around, Adalyn found a very intoxicated man she did not recognize with bulky frame, rough chin and several scars on his face and bare arms directly behind her. She was concerned at first, but he was slightly shorter than she, and it must have taken a lot of effort to remain upright on his feet. Adalyn was confident it would take little effort to fend him off if she had to.

"Haven't seen you here before." He slurred, giving her a lopsided wink. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine." She tried not to appear completely disgusted when his rank breath hit her in the face. Turning around so she was no longer facing him, she hoped he could at least process some form of rational thought in his intoxicated state and get the hint she was uninterested in his advancements. She was dismayed when the man draped his arm around her neck and pulled her against him.

"Hey, I may not be the best lookin' guy here, but I'm the only one talkin' to you." He swayed, almost causing Adalyn to lose her own balance and she felt her temper rear its ugly head.

"Listen you-" Before she had a chance to throw him off the man was roughly grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor. All she immediately saw was a sweep of black fabric from a long coat as the man made a move to stand up but saw the face of the person who tossed him and wisely backed down.

"She's with me." Harlock growled, finding he did not have to pull out either of his weapons to avoid further confrontation. The man stared slack jawed and prone on the floor, and the pirate did not miss the slight quake of fear in his limbs. "Don't even think of putting your hands on her again." The man gulped and nodded before he pushed himself off the floor and made a chaotic getaway from the saloon.

Harlock watched the man go, then turned, grabbed Adalyn by the arm, and pulled her towards the door. She followed him through the haphazard saloon and into the cool night air. There were few permanent buildings on this particular street and next to no lamps lighting the way, but they needed none. A slight bluish haze hung on the horizon, signaling dawn would approach in a few hours, and that light was more than enough to see their way back to the hanger where the Arcadia was docked.

"Where are you taking me?" Adalyn questioned as she pulled her arm away from Harlock's tight grip. He gave her a warning look, but was surprised when she looked him dead in the eye, "I'm not taking another step until you tell me."

"Taking you back to the ship." He said, taking her arm once again and ushered her to walk with him. "Now let's go."

"I wasn't ready to leave." She stated, trying to keep her own casual pace in contrast with Harlock's quickening stride. He was forced to slow down when Adalyn inadvertently stumbled on the rough ground and eventually stopped so she could right herself.

"I don't care." Harlock replied, his agitation rising. "You were in a bad situation back there, and I for one am not about to let you get yourself hurt out here."

"Perhaps that man back there was the one in a bad situation." Adalyn retorted. "I'm not some mere slip of a girl."

"I never said you were." The pirate spoke down to her and leaned in a bit close to her. "But you've been drinking, and you just about fell over. You're not drunk but regardless, I wasn't about to let you get involved in any kind of brawl back there."

"So what if I've been drinking?" She pointed, jabbing her finger into his chest. "Don't treat me like I'm some inane damsel. Though he may have sent me off to some posh boarding school, my father made damn sure that I could fend for myself if need be."

Harlock peered down at her flustered face and he felt as though he were dealing with a sullen child used to getting their way. "I'm not going to stand here and argue with you." To Adalyn's horror the pirate scooped her up and flung her over his shoulder, deciding it would be better to carry her back than have her continue to fight against him.

"Hey! What is your problem?!" She shouted, trying to fight her awkward position and nearly fell off Harlock's shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Stay still." He commanded, shifting her frightfully light form into a better position. "We're almost there, just stay quiet."

Whether it be from exhaustion or realizing her struggling was pointless, she stopped squirming and went still. He was relieved and not just because she stopped fighting him. Harlock recognized the drunk as a crewman of Hunter, a less than honest outlaw who was rumored to have helped the military track down other pirates years ago. He didn't like nor trusted the man, and his own crew seemed to have no boundaries when it came to women or anything else they set their sights on.

Whether or not he believed Adalyn could have handled herself was not the issue, nor did he feel as though he had to explain it to her at the moment. Had she hurt the man Harlock had no doubts he would run off and come back with a few of his unsavory friends. The last thing Harlock wanted was for her to get involved with someone like Hunter or his crew.

He carried her into the deserted hanger and into the ship. There were some who had decided to sleep in the narrow corridors and Harlock treaded lightly around his sleeping comrades. Still, he didn't bother to put Adalyn down and she still made no further moves of protest, making him think for a moment that she too fell asleep. However when they exited the lift she stirred, having recognized the familiar hall and he finally set her down outside her door.

For a moment Harlock stood looking at her as she straightened her loose clothing then hair before glaring at him.

"Don't you EVER put your hands on me like that again." Harlock made no motions and remained standing where he was until she locked herself in her room with one last huff.

Harlock shook his head and pushed her from his mind as he turned and headed towards his own bed; determined to get a few hours sleep before the work began. His only concern at the moment was getting everything completed as quickly as possible. If Hunter was somewhere on the planet, he felt concern for his own allies as well as his crew. The situation was becoming far more complicated than Harlock anticipated and he felt he was working on borrowed time.

All hell was going to break loose sooner or later, and whether it be Van Buren or Harlock himself who instigated it was the only question remaining.


	11. Untitled

The large blue-grey hangar where the Arcadia docked was filled with the sounds of metal clashing and snaps of laser welding. The structure was sturdy, with three levels of walkways wrapping around the interior and exposed rafter beams. First mate Yattaran was standing upon one of those walkways shaking his head. In his hand was a digital tablet where every minute or so, updates to the amount of damage found on the cannons would pop up.

The captain was not going to be happy.

All earlier diagnostics were inconclusive, but now that they were able to take a thorough look their worst fears were confirmed. Not only were there damages done to the inner lining of their cannons, but the recoil compensators had in some cases blown apart. Yattaran kept shaking his head, reading that the gun turret to their secondary cannon had become dislodged and would need to be repaired.

Inside though, things were a bit better. Though many fried wires and circuitry were being pulled out and replaced, it was far more cut and dry than the exterior. It would only take about three days to have everything completed, but the time estimated for the cannons themselves was around two weeks. That was time they did not have to spare.

The first mate shuffled as he climbed up the metal stairs to the highest level where the captain had perched himself. Harlock looked as though he wanted to smash the readout similar to Yattaran's against the metal railing until it was nothing but fragments.

"I'm guessing you read the report?" He questioned tonelessly and swore he heard the tablet crack in the captain's hands.

Harlock appeared to be spitting curse after curse under his breath until Yattaran spoke and sighed deeply as he straightened. "I didn't expect it to be this bad." He confessed, folding his arms while shoving the tablet under his arm.

"None of us did really." He stepped forward and peered over the thin metal railing. Their crewmates clustered around the Arcadia's cannons, their discernable shouts were drowned out by the sounds of heavy machinery. "If things go as planned, we'll be done when it's time for us to move; that's some consolation at least."

"Van Buren will more than likely step up his game before then." Harlock grunted. "And I'm concerned about Hunter's presence here on the planet."

"We're being extra cautious." Yattaran stated, having been told about the other pirate earlier. "We're not about to let someone like him or his crew anywhere near here. Let's not worry too much about him until we know why he's here." He shrugged. "As for Van Buren, we all want to see this guy go down, and we know our time limit, we'll get it done, you'll see."

Harlock wished he could be as relaxed and positive as his first mate that turned his attention back to his readout when it signaled another posted update. Harlock did not bother to look at his for a moment, fearing he would likely end up throwing the damn thing across the hangar. His attention was captured for a moment when he saw a familiar figure coming up the nearby stairwell.

"Me and the boys heard you were having some trouble with your ship." Baines gave his usual grin as he waved. "Need any help?"

"You always know the answer to that." Harlock answered with a slight grin of his own as Baines leaned over the railing to get a better view of the damage done to the famed Arcadia.

"Damn, those shells did all that damage?" He whistled low before laughing.

"We're _so_ pleased you like it." Yattaran said sarcastically. "We should know better than to take anything you just _'happened across one day_'." He quoted, narrowing his gaze at the taller man. "Where did you get those again? Not another top-secret science facility I hope. I should have taken a closer look at them when we brought them on board."

"Don't look so glum there Shorty!" Baines slapped the first mate on his back. "You should be proud, think of what those things could have done do any other ship! Turned 'em into space dust I'd wager."

"I'm guessing that's the reason you gave them to us." Yattaran pointed. "You knew the Vanguard couldn't withstand such powerful shells and most likely used us as guinea pigs to see what would need to be done to strengthen your own cannons in order to use them!"

Baines only grinned and would not say anything more, infuriating the Arcadia's first mate who turned red in the face.

"Baines, I know you're not here to offer unwanted help." Harlock stated before his first mate could snap at the gloating smuggler.

"Always a step ahead isn't you?" Baines chuckled and leaned his bulky form against the railing. "My guys and I came across a brand new ship belonging to the military on the way here, ain't never seen anything like it. Long story short, we let them find us and turned the tables on them. We made off with all their Intel, and were wondering if you wanted to come by the Vanguard to go over it."

"I'll come by later." Harlock promised, but Baines was not finished.

"Van Buren already has brought more charges against you, not that you care, but there was something that intrigued me." Harlock watched as the gunrunner scratched his rough chin in thought. "The captain of the ship gave us a missing poster of some woman they're claiming you kidnapped, Adalyn Vielle, or something."

"What kind of info are they spreading on her?" The pirate questioned lowly, making Baines' face lighten.

"Oh, not much, just her name, age, physical description and all that." He said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "Cute girl from what I saw, you gonna tell me what that's all about?"

"She got hurt when we attacked Van Buren's mansion." Harlock's deadpan tone wiped the suggestive smirk from Baines' rugged face. "At the time I was concerned for her well being."

"Always the hero aren't you?" The gunrunner pushed himself from the railing. "She didn't get seriously hurt did she?" Harlock shook his head.

"She's here somewhere." He quickly scanned the hangar and instantly regretted those words.

"Really?" Baines gave a sly smile. "Well then, if you ain't got no interest in her, I might see if she'd like a grand tour of the place, perhaps even one of the Vanguard." He ran his finger along the length of the railing while chuckling to himself.

"Hunter is on the planet." Harlock stated suddenly, forcing Baines to drop the subject of Adalyn. "I saw one of his crewmen at Al's last night.

"Well if that ain't a mother." He cursed while his face twisted in irritation. "What the hell's he doin' here?"

"That's what I'm hoping you'll find out. We're busy with the repairs to the ship, but I want to be careful, we may have to bug out."

"I'll make sure everyone knows and that all our equipment and munitions will be ready to go if that happens." Baines said. "I'll even have Percy or Drake keep a look out over your ship, whether you like it or not. You're main focus should be on your ship, let me worry about Hunter and his lackeys."

"Thank you." Harlock smiled while Baines turned and headed back down the stairwell.

"Don't mention it. If you need anything else, you know how to get a hold of me. I'll see you tonight at Al's."

Harlock watched his friend leave, and smiled to himself when Yattaran spat.

"He can be so annoying at times; I don't like it when he calls me 'Shorty'." He focused back on his tablet when more info popped up. "If he wasn't so good at was he does and the least bit reliable-"

"You know I agree." The captain interjected. "Baines is an obnoxious ass, but his heart is in the right place, and nothing he does is without good reason."

"I'm hoping you're ignoring the reason why he gave us the ammunition for the Arcadia." Yattaran typed in a few notes. "I've got to head back inside and help out in there." Harlock nodded as his first mate left.

He did not bother looking back at his tablet for some time even though it kept signaling the progress being made often. Folding his arms, he leaned on the railing and surveyed the work going on. He was confident that his crew would complete the repairs in record time and he was more than certain Baines would handle the responsibilities laid on him. However, Harlock could not help but remain uneasy.

They were vulnerable now, and if Van Buren found out, he was certain the man would strike. The Admiral was not one to let grievances go, and knew nothing or no one would get in his way.

Harlock sighed and rubbed his face. He had only managed to get a few fitful hours of sleep before he forced himself to rise. The previous night had not gone the way he planned either. Instead of seeking out a few other comrades and speaking to them, he perched himself on a bar stool and drank the night away. It was not until he spied the crewmember of Hunter's harassing Adalyn that he got up.

Those memories of the previous night -or that morning rather- came back to him, and he figured he should explain a few things to her. It would have been better to do so then and there, but he admitted being drunk affected his judgment at times. Besides, the opportunity was there, he spied Adalyn on the walkway below him and figured now was probably the best time. It would take his mind off things for a moment at least.

He wandered down the steep stairway and along the exposed corridor until he came upon her watching the repair work. Adalyn did not notice him for a while so he stood back and observed her for a moment. The white shirt and grey pants she wore were loose on her slight frame, but there was more color in her face and lips than when she first came aboard. She did not look worn out anymore, and personally, Harlock felt her appearance was improving.

When she did finally notice him staring at her she tensed, her large grey eyes locking with his for a brief moment.

"Did you get enough sleep?" He questioned, stepping closer to her.

"Enough." She replied curtly. "Though I admit I find it hard to sleep when I'm aggravated."

"I know the feeling." Harlock said, noting one of her thin eyebrows rising at his words. "I want to apologize for last night, I admit I didn't handle the situation as best as I could, but I had reason. The man who harassed you belongs to a crew of outlaws that follow a man named Hunter. They are a cutthroat group who will go to any lengths to avenge themselves when they feel they have been wronged. Understand I was only concerned for your welfare and didn't want to see you get mixed up with a lot like them."

"Oh, so there are good outlaws and there are bad ones as well? Who would have thought that?" Adalyn folded her arms and leaned back on the railing. "Your apology is accepted, and I appreciate that you actually came to me and explained your reasons for doing what you did, but you were a jerk."

"One of my faults when I drink too much." Harlock admitted willfully. "But please, do me a favor and stick close to the hangar for the time being, and don't go anywhere unless someone is with you, I don't like Hunter, and he clearly does not favor me."

"I get what you're saying, and I do remember us having a similar conversation when we first spoke." She said.

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting us to have to clear out of here at any given time." He continued. "I don't trust Hunter; he's rumored to be a rat who could easily relay our location to Van Buren. From that previous conversation you mentioned, I doubt you want to go back to him or Elysium."

"You've got that right." Adalyn breathed. "Going back to that stuck up, rigid world would be a nightmare."

Harlock could not help but smile slightly. He could understand a bit why she was so uncomfortable living on a world like that. She was willful and stubborn, that was more than obvious, and she seemed to always speak her mind. He could tell she wanted to start a life for herself and he hoped he had helped her with that in some way.

"What's wrong with your ship anyway?" She suddenly questioned, knocking him away from his thoughts.

"The artillery shells we used had an experimental shock wave dispersion that was supposed to knock out any electrical device within a twenty kilometer radius once they impacted. The energy level they emit when fired was too much for the circuitry to handle and they damaged the guns." Harlock explained, settling himself against the railing.

"Did the shells actually work?" She was genuinely intrigued and Harlock indulged her despite the subject having caused him endless grief for days.

"Well, they send out one hell of a shock wave when they impact, and caused quite a bit of damage that way, but as far as we were able to tell, nothing electrical was fried. At first, we thought our cannons were not strong enough, but now my first mate thinks the material encasing the shells is the problem and is not strong enough to contain what is inside them. Too much energy is dispersed when they're fired and there's not enough of it when they impact."

"Makes sense." Adalyn shrugged. "Seems that was the problem with the .45 caliber Inred bullets when they were first introduced."

Harlock was intrigued when she mentioned the non-lethal artillery that was originally supposed to send an electrical jolt strong enough to immobilize a person wearing body armor. "That doesn't seem like something they would teach you in a boarding school."

"They don't, but my father's a gun enthusiast, before he became an Admiral he trained snipers and whatnot. Even after his promotion he liked going down to the ranges and shouting at the boys that they did not know how to shoot right. He likes showing off what he knows and he really is one of the best marksman the military has."

"He sounds like an interesting person; I think I might like to meet him."

"Please, the man is as stoic and strict as they come, personally I don't know what my mother ever saw in him sometimes. We do not get along very well, but I am certain he is not too happy that you have stolen me. He'd rather have you in his scope's sight than meet you, I'm sure."

"I didn't _steal_ you." Harlock retorted, to which Adalyn shrugged off.

"Well, that's what pirates do don't they?" She was smirking for several moments in amusement before it disappeared. "Of course it doesn't matter what I think in that regard, it's what my father and Loan thinks doesn't it?"

"In that particular case, yes." He conceded. "Let me worry about it though, I've already survived two encounters with Van Buren, and trust me, I've handled more than one enraged father."

"The infamous Captain Harlock has run from a gun slinging father before? That's something I think I might like to hear." Adalyn was clearly amused, a smile was plastered on her face and Harlock found himself unable to resist reminiscing.

"I didn't run from _all_ of them, let's make that clear." He started, watching for any kind of reaction from her. "My very good friend Tochiro and I used to travel all around the universe cavorting and making a name for ourselves; in all the right and wrong ways. I'll admit that we got ourselves into more than one predicament because of a pretty woman with an overprotective father; but when it came down to it, we were the ones who should have known better than to be messing around. Once the guns were drawn and leveled at us we knew in a way we deserved it, so we did the only thing we thought we could do in that situation: run away as fast as we could."

"Tochiro, huh? I don't think I've met him yet if he's on the ship." Adalyn's face fell when she noticed Harlock's mood become somber as he shook his head.

"He passed away years ago."

"I'm so sorry." It was really a stupid thing that people always said, Adalyn reflected, but really what could one say?

"He was sick for a long time." The corner of his mouth twitched upward when he continued. "Tochiro never showed it though, no matter how bad he felt, he just kept smiling and told us not to worry about him."

"He sounds like an amazing guy from the way you talk about him."

"Tochiro was amazing to be sure. He was never much to look at, but he was honest to a fault and the smartest guy I've ever known." Harlock was smiling as he continued to think of his friend.

"Funny, those are the exact opposite traits that my friend Brenna has." Adalyn said, as Harlock turned his attention to her. "She's one of those increasingly rare natural beauties, who is gullible, dimwitted and exaggerates for the sake of drama. But, she was the only friend I had on Elysium, and there were times when I got into enormous amounts of trouble because someone was either trying to take advantage of her or put her down."

"Really? What sort of diabolical trouble did you get yourself into on such a placid world like Elysium?" Harlock folded his arms.

"I punched a girl, Penny Waitsfield, in the face a broke her nose." She confessed, making the pirate chuckle in surprise. "Of course, she had it coming for a long time. She was the richest girl in school who thought everything revolved her and never had a kind thing to say to anyone. Penny thought she could humiliate Brenna by having her touch a toxic plant at a flower fair we were attending and I thought it was high time someone taught her there were consequences to her actions."

"You sure you didn't let that temper of yours get out of hand when you saw your friend in trouble and thought of the reason afterwards?" He asked while giving her a discernable look.

"It may have happened that way." Adalyn conceded with a nod of her head. "Still doesn't change the fact she deserved it, what was more she tried to convince her right in front of me. I do not think it ever crossed her mind that I would not stand there and let it happen. The look on her face after it happened was priceless though."

"I myself have been found in similar situations, that's why I was asking." Harlock explained. "Just don't let your temper get so out of control you drop out of the sky with guns blazing when a group of men are about to hang your friend. Turns out they had good reason and luckily no one was hurt, but it's one of those life lessons you never forget."

"I'll keep that in mind." She grinned. "But are you suggesting many of my friends would be the kind of people to get themselves hung?"

"You're friends with us aren't you?" He motioned to his crewmembers gathered in the hangar. "If any of us are ever caught we'll be hung, executed, or worse yet, locked away for life."

"You've proven your point." Adalyn stated, turning her gaze out over the ship. "I'm surprised to say that I'm enjoying myself immensely, you all have been so nice to me."

"Anytime." Harlock smiled. "Some of us are heading back out to Al's tonight, you coming?"

"Of course." She answered as though it were the most obvious thing on the planet. "I don't think I've ever ate so much in my life!"

"The best food an outlaw can eat." The pirate quipped. "I do have to warn you about something else." Adalyn straightened her posture and listened intently before she noted Harlock was speaking of something less dire. "A guy named Captain Benjamin Baines is wandering around here somewhere; a loud-mouth, annoying, there is no way you can possibly miss him. He's a friend of mine and I trust him completely, however, he's probably going to ask you out sometime."

"That is your warning? He's going to want to take me out?" She questioned after a few moments, thinking he would continue and was a bit surprised when Harlock nodded.

"There is no way you can say I did not." Adalyn 'oh'ed and nodded when she realized his meaning.

"I understand."

"Oi! CAPTAIN!" Both Harlock and Adalyn looked over the railing to see Magi shouting and waving his arms to get their attention from the deck of the Arcadia.

"Duty calls." Harlock muttered, quickly glancing at the forgotten tablet in his hand and noted the string of updates he had ignored until now.

"You had better go." Adalyn said a bit dejectedly. "I've actually enjoyed talking with you this time."

"Same here. Perhaps we'll be able to talk again later tonight." He watched as she seemed to ponder it for several exaggerated moments before she relented.

"Perhaps, if your friend doesn't find me first, that is." Adalyn playfully smirked. "Have fun down there." She added and waved, as Harlock tried not to grin too widely and left, heading towards the nearest stairwell.

Van Buren was an idiot, he thought to himself as he descended the levels and strode across the wide concrete floor cluttered with machinery and scattered equipment, dodging a few of his comrades along the way. A woman like Adalyn was hard to come by, and had the Admiral was a fool to not realize someone like her was far too good for him.

Harlock was beginning to realize why Van Buren would be attracted to someone like her. Yet he doubted Van Buren would realize someone like Adalyn would be better off without him. That was another major difference between him and the Admiral, Harlock noted as he stepped onto a lift to take him to the outer deck; he was far more willing to let a good thing slip past him for her own sake, rather than keep her to satisfy his own.


	12. Brawl

The Arcadia was a ship of clutter, dirt, dust, debris and general unclean due to the fact so many unkempt men lived aboard. Compared to the Vanguard however, it was a sparkling palace.

The ship was in a constant state of remodeling, with containers of tools, parts and wires scattered in every room and corridor. Heaps of trash lingered in corners, food containers, wrappers littered just about every surface, and Harlock was not the least bit surprised when he spied someone's underwear wadded up under a console on the ship's bridge.

"This really hasn't been the least bit remarkable." Baines remarked as he handed his pirate friend a cup of hot coffee and settled into the chair beside his. "The only thing we know from this is what divisions are patrolling what areas of space. The only thing I find useful is the ship's schematics and the parts we took. Not to mention the coffee machine I swiped."

Harlock made sure the cup was recently washed and free from debris before he took a sip. Baines may be a lousy housekeeper, but he did know how to make damn good coffee. "In all likelihood that simply means he's waiting for us to turn up."

Baines grunted his consensus as Harlock navigated through more pages of stolen information on the large screen before them. The gunrunner had been bored for hours and swirled his cup in hand. His friend was not satisfied that there was truly nothing valuable or game changing in the info and had spent nearly all afternoon going through the files.

"Give it a rest will you?" He urged Harlock after another half hour. "Van Buren is searching high and low for us; he has no clue where we're at. There's nothing but the ship's manual, military protocol, the ship's log, the captain's log-all of which are useless- your latest arrest warrant, two incident reports, the crew's orders and a space map labeling each ship's model, location and ranking crewmen in there."

"That doesn't mean he won't be looking for people we know." The pirate replied his gaze fixed upon the glowing screen. Harlock was looking stressed and tired as hell, Baines noted, as the light seemed to magnify the deepening lines under his eye and around his mouth. "He may have sent out scout ships to track some of our friends down."

"Most of our friends have been in hiding for years, he's not going to find them easily. You also forget many of them settled here." Baines sighed when Harlock appeared to ignore him and instead took a long drawl of his drink. The gunrunner set his cup down on the floor beside him, reached over and switched off the screen. "Enough is enough for one day." He stated when the pirate shot him a death glare. "You're going to burn yourself out at this rate, besides, we're already late, and everyone went down to Al's a while ago."

Harlock seemed taken aback for a moment before he sighed and reluctantly nodded. Baines could easily understand the pirate was simply scared more of their friends would end up dead because of Van Buren. The gunrunner himself was alarmed that day he received a distress signal from the Arcadia, something he never thought would happen. He also never expected to see Harlock lying unconscious, drenched in blood and teetering on the verge of death for nearly three weeks. It was left to the remainder of the Arcadia's crew with help from those on the Vanguard to treat the wounded and bury the dead.

That was a point in time Baines hoped he could one day forget and prayed it never happened again.

"You'll feel better after a night of bourbon and wings." Baines assured himself more than Harlock, and gave his usual, carefree grin. "Who knows, I may even get you so drunk I'll convince you to go lady searching with me later."

"Like that will ever happen." Harlock grunted, slapping Baines' arm when he elbowed him in the ribs. "Let's go if we're going." He stood, picked up the jacket he cast off and slipped it on over his long sleeved black shirt.

"Fine." Baines shrugged before he too stood and started towards the door. "You gotta lighten up sometimes, you know that? Live a little! You're a pirate for Pete's sake! You're supposed to be all pillaging booty with Davey Jones' locker on the seven seas, getting scurvy with rum and wenches while walking planks and whatever else you pirates say, or do."

"The kind of pillaging you have in mind I gave up a long time ago." Harlock retorted, trying not to crack a smile at his friend's nonsense; and did his best to ignore Baines' perverse grin as he followed him out of the ship and into the hangar similar to the one that housed the Arcadia nearby.

True to his word, Baines had stacks of crates containing supplies and ammunition crowding the hangar ready to be loaded at a moment's notice. He was certain all the other nearby hangars were in a similar state and made a mental note for some of those supplies to be loaded onto the Arcadia. Baines and his smuggling friends had nearly two years to stock up on everything they could possibly need for a war. In zealous, they had gathered more than they could ever need and Harlock was not sure they would be able to get it all off the planet.

"It's a nice night out." Baines remarked as he and Harlock set out on foot to the saloon. Jewel had no moons, and the sky was clear enough to view a spectacular array of stars overhead. Neither of them said anything else until they were close to the saloon, and able to smell the delicious food and hear the usual antics of those inside.

"Gah, that smells good!" Baines inhaled deeply as they walked up to the old style swing doors. "I think I'm gonna go for the Buffalo wings tonight, what about you?" He questioned upon entering the bar, and was caught unawares as a bottle of booze flew over their heads and exploded against the wall, showering them with fragments and sharp smelling alcohol. "I'm guessing we're gonna have to wait for our table." He joked, observing the full-scale brawl taking place on every floor.

Another bottle smashed on the floor near them and they had to dodge splinters from a chair someone smashed over another patron's head. Overall, this was nothing new or surprising to them, but Harlock instantly tensed and without a second thought, rushed into the fray.

"Where are you going?!" Baines shouted after him, placing his hands on his hips in a nonchalant manner. "Geez, could've at least asked me to watch his back." He sighed before noticing a scruff outlaw twice his size come rushing at him with a broken barstool. "**Bring it on hot shot!" **

_Oh no, oh no! _Panicked, Harlock dodged more flying debris and knocked out drunks as he searched the main floor in vain for Adalyn. He barely missed being hit from several stray punches and kicks, and had to deliver a few blows of his own to navigate the length and width of the bar in his search for her. When he was certain she was not there, he charged up the cluttered stairwell, keeping close to the railing as someone tumbled down the stairs behind him.

Upon reaching the second floor, he was relieved to see Masu who was currently wielding a makeshift club and bashing anyone who strayed within range of her. Magi was there too, dealing out a few of his own reflective jabs upon an unlucky ruffian.

"Captain!" They both called when they noticed him, Masu having to direct her attention to another combative shortly before he too was smashed in the head and slumped onto the growing pile of unconscious bodies on the floor.

"Where's Adalyn?!" He questioned in haste as both Masu and Magi looked to each other for an answer.

"She was here a moment ago." Magi replied throwing his thumb up in the direction she was last seen. "She couldn't have gotten far."

Harlock bolted in the direction pointed, finding it hard to navigate the narrow balcony that was dense with fighting outlaws. For a split second, he spotted Yattaran in the crowd and hoped Adalyn was nearby. He shoved one man to the side, and punched another. One man, fully aware of his towering height and bulk blocked Harlock's advancement and sought to strike him with one of his ham-sized fists.

The pirate dodged easily enough, and without a second thought, he seized the man's arm, knocked him off balance and sent him clear over the railing and into the fray below. For a split second, he looked over to make sure the titan and everyone he fell on was alright. Satisfied no one was seriously hurt; he sought to continue his search.

He was almost bowled over by a scrawny urchin who had been hit in the face and was caught by surprise when someone tried to grab him from behind. Dealing with him had been easier than the bulky guy; an elbow to the nose did the trick. However, Harlock was surprised when someone took advantage of his momentary distraction and hit him hard across the cheek.

"Oh no!" Cried a familiar voice, and Harlock was not worried he would be struck again as he took several moments to rub his stinging face. "I didn't know it was you!" Adalyn was wide eyed and in shock that she just punched him. Several locks of her black hair had come loose, and her clothing was sprayed with the near constant showers of alcohol, but Harlock could see she was unharmed and wondered if a few of the unconscious thugs around her were her doing.

"You've got a hard right." He commented, reflectively checking his hand for blood.

"Where were you? We waited on you for the longest time!" Adalyn cried over the near deafening sounds as Harlock continued to mull over his burning face.

"I'm fine, in case you're wondering." He was certain Adalyn could not hear him, and she knitted her brow before crying out:

"What?!"

"Come on!" Harlock grabbed her hand and pulled her back along the length of the balcony. Adalyn followed along without protest; judging by her heavy breathing, she must have been getting tired, or this brawl had been going on for a lot longer than he originally thought. Either way, it was probably a good thing he found her when he did.

"We haven't even eaten yet!" She called to him once they were again reunited with Masu and Magi.

"Don't worry about it!" Harlock assured her, motioning for the cook and engineer to join them. "We'll send for take-out once this dies down."

Adalyn said nothing else as the group of four raced down the stairs, led by Masu who used her club to clear their path towards the door. They dodged a flipping table and ducked when more glass shattered overhead. They shortly lost Magi who followed at the rear, who had to shove an ongoing brawl between two men to the side so he could catch up.

"There's the door!" Masu called in triumph as she pointed the way.

Eager to leave this mess of rowdy outlaws behind her, Masu sought to charge forward and lead her crewmates out with the help of her newfound weapon. Harlock however clamped a hand on her shoulder and prevented her from going forward. She glanced back in question, only to find the captain fixated on a bulk mass walking through the swinging doors.

Harlock made sure the old cook was maneuvered safely to one side and Adalyn remained behind him. Magi readjusted his sleeves and cracked his knuckles as he came to stand beside Harlock when he too noticed a most unwelcome patron.

Hunter, a massive man with defined arms and a growing gut he sought to hide with a wide sash over his open sleeveless shirt and pants, swaggered into the saloon flanked by a few of his armed crewmen. Their presence was quickly observed by the rest of the patrons who seemed to instantly stop fighting and turn their attention to them.

Hunter seemed not to notice and took a long drawl from the cigar he had stuck between his teeth. Flicking off the ashes, he seemed to observe the crowd glowering at him with little concern before someone caught his attention.

"Harlock! Amigo! It's been awhile." He spread his arms wide as he walked towards Harlock who silently glared at him. "One of my boys told me he saw you in here last night."

"What do you want Hunter?" Harlock growled, cautiously eyeing both Hunter and his crew.

"Like anyone else here, a good meal and fine drinks I'm assuming." He answered, doing his best to put forth a genuine, trustworthy persona that couldn't quite mask his smugness. "After your miraculous return from the grave I thought perhaps I'd find you here so we could catch up. What have you been up to anyway? You've got a lot of friends here looking like they're preparing for something major."

"Who says it's Harlock that's got something going on?" Hunter's beady eyes narrowed in on Captain Baines as he sauntered up with a pilfered bottle of whiskey in his hand. "I've stored a lot of supplies here over the years, hoping to one day open up my own supply store, honest business if you will; we're simply having a good ol' fashion moving party!"

"You would think a slimy bastard like you Baines would be able to come up with a better lie than that." He hissed while the gunrunner seemed to pay him no mind and took a swig of his drink.

"I don't know about you guys-" Baines pointed to Harlock and those clustered around him. "-but I for one think we should take this party elsewhere and not give anyone the chance to crash it." He walked promptly out the door, intentionally bumping Hunter on the way.

Many followed Baines' example and exited the bar, shooting Hunter and his crew warning glares as they left. Harlock himself left without another word, making certain Adalyn was close behind him. The dusty street outside came alive with ruckus and laughter as several of the men managed to get a hold of bottles of liquor and pass them around.

"Hey Harlock, wanna turn this into a bonfire party?" Baines questioned as he lingered outside the saloon still nursing the bottle of whiskey. "I've already talked to the guys inside; we got a party-sized order of wings coming our way! All you gotta do is provide the booze!"

The pirate's face softened and, albeit reluctantly, nodded his consensus. He was grateful Baines had managed to diverge Hunter's attention and avoid further exchanges completely. However, he was not so grateful he was willing to provide an entire street full of drunken outlaws free drinks as his gunrunner friend decided he should do.

"**HEY GUYS!**" Baines shouted, cupping his hand around his mouth. "**Bonfire outside hangar B-12! Harlock's bringing the drinks!**"

"Baines you son of a-" Harlock started, his voice momentarily lost amongst the chorus of cheers erupting up and down the street as the gunrunner sought to finish off what was left in his bottle.

"Hey!" Harlock turned when he felt Adalyn tug on his arm and looked down on her whitened face. "Was that the same Hunter you warned me about?"

"Yes." He replied, watching as she looked back over her shoulder towards the saloon doors. "At least you know what he looks like now so you can avoid him in the future."

"Does he always walk around with an armed entourage like that?" She questioned, looking back at him.

"Hunter has a bit of a superiority complex." The pirate explained, doing his best to ignore Masu as she shouted at Baines over his harebrained idea to give away all their alcohol and threatened him with the club she still held.

"Do you always end your bar fights like this, as well?" She changed the subject, a smile touching her full lips as she observed everyone carrying on as if nothing strange had transpired before hand, though many of the men now sported multicolored bruises.

"Not always, a big one like this hasn't happened in a long time." He touched his still burning cheek and wondered if he too would be wearing a bruise in the morning. "No one means anything by it when it happens though."

"I didn't hit you too hard there did I?" Adalyn brushed her fingertips over the tender spot on his face. "Does it hurt?"

"I've been hit harder than that before." He went still for a moment as her gentle hand swept over his scared cheek. For a brief time he was transfixed on her face, her dark eyes were full of unspoken concern. Such tenderness was unexpected, though not unwelcome; Harlock could not bring himself to push her hand away for some unknown reason.

"Hey Harlock! You coming or what?" Baines called when he escaped from Masu. Adalyn dropped her hand -to Harlock's displeasure- as the gunrunner strode towards them.

"Yes, I wa-"

"I don't care anymore." Baines cut him off and shoved his near empty bottle into the pirate's arms. "We haven't been introduced." He extended his hand to Adalyn while wearing his oiliest grin. "Benjamin Baines, Captain of the Vanguard, Gunrunner and Smuggler."

"Adalyn Vielle." She could have sworn she heard Harlock sigh when she shook Baines' hand, then found he wouldn't let go.

"Lovely name." He started, taking a step closer to her. "Miss Vielle, have you ever enjoyed a glass of red bourbon at a bonfire with a devilishly handsome gunrunner before?" She was a bit taken aback by the man's smug and hasty demeanor. Baines was an obvious philanderer; his rough-and-tumble good looks would have appealed to many. Yet she wasn't too sure about his forward nature, and Harlock's vague warning was firm in her mind.

"No, but-"

"Cause I ain't never done so with a fine dame like yourself, what's say we go pilfer some of Harlock's finest booze and share this first time experience together, eh?" Adalyn felt as though she had no choice as Baines looped his arm with hers and ushered her off down the street. "Harlock, would you mind grabbing the barbeque wings for me out back? I gotta flirt."

Harlock stood expressionless as Adalyn gave him a look that was both apologetic and of concern as Baines led her away. He was content with letting Baines have his way this night; unbeknownst to him however, Harlock would gladly turn a blind eye when Doctor Zero and a few of his other crewmen decided to raid the Vanguard and restock the Arcadia's liquor pantry later. Situations like this were becoming routine between the two ships.

A faint grin touched Harlock's face as he shrugged his shoulders. With nothing else to do, he figured playing delivery boy this one time wouldn't be a chore; that is, if Baines paid for the food beforehand.


	13. Informant

Hospitals were never comfortable places in Captain Burke's opinion; the beds were too hard, the food was lousy, and the televisions had rotten quality. He sat sullen in his bed, with his arms folded and stared at the wall. The only somewhat decent thing about this whole ordeal was the nurse tending to him; she had a fairly attractive face and a nice behind he liked to stare at.

While pondering whether to press that 'call nurse' button again, there was a firm knock on his door. It swung open before he could answer, and was astonished to see Admiral Van Buren storm in. Completely taken off guard Burke bolted upright, sending a jolt of pain straight down his injured leg.

"Admiral Sir!" He winced as Van Buren abruptly halted by his bedside and took a deep breath.

These last few days must have been rough on the Admiral, he looked mad as hell and he had prominent circles under his eyes. Yet he still looked put together in his crisp uniform and polished boots; there was not a single strand of hair out of place.

"Captain Burke." Loan greeted with a curt nod, though he wished to call him every foul name in the book. "I trust you'll be well soon enough."

"Not fast enough." He growled, shifting rather uncomfortably in his bed. He knew Van Buren was more anxious to have him back out in space looking for Harlock than anything. One man down was far too many for the Admiral. "I'm assuming you read the report."

"I did." The Admiral stated, holding out a digital tablet he had with him. "From your description we've be able to identify the man who attacked you." Burke took the offered tablet, which displayed the grinning face of that 'Captain Smith'. "His name is Benjamin Baines, captain of a ship called the Vanguard, he's a gunrunner, smuggler and a widely known friend of Harlock's." He spat the name of the pirate out as if it had a foul taste to it.

Now the captain understood why Van Buren looked so upset, that Benjamin Baines could have given them information that would lead to Harlock. Loan had been glaring at him since he came in, no doubt wanting to say much more, but for the sake of decorum, he was not about take his frustrations out on Burke; despite his recent blunder.

"Did anyone manage to track their location?" He cleared his throat and gingerly handed back the tablet.

"No." Loan said, ignoring the offered item and walked towards the window. "You were locked in your ship's brig for several hours before anyone managed to reach you. By the time our scout ships reached you after you failed to make a scheduled report, any means in which to track them had long since dissipated.

Van Buren was glaring at him with the same cold resolve a predator might give to his prey. The Admiral was an uncomfortable person to be around, Burke knew from experience never to cross the man. To him, it seemed like Van Buren had created a steely shell that kept a raging inferno locked away inside him. Right now, Burke could tell the Admiral was seriously debating whether nor not to shoot him for his blunder. The Captain had let one of the few people who might have known where Harlock was slip right though his fingers.

"As soon as I get out of here, I'll find him." Burke stated firmly, he was breaking into a cold sweat, and hoped he would be given the chance to rectify his mistake. Benjamin Baines nor Captain Harlock would get past him a second time.

"Let's hope you do." Loan replied tonelessly.

Burke felt he had literally dodged a bullet as he watched his superior cross the length of the room towards the door.

"The repairs to your ship are nearly complete, once it is given clearance I expect you to return to your duties and resume your search. I trust you can do your job on the bridge of your ship without the use of your leg."

"Yes sir, I'll be back on board the Juggernaut ready to resume my post within the hour if need be." Damn, Van Buren must have been desperate if he was throwing him back into space without some form of punishment.

"You are one of the few men I have right now whom I can rely on Burke." Loan said unexpectedly, catching Burke by surprise. "Do _not_ make me question that judgment again_." _His dire tone forced Burke to swallow hard and nod his head.

"Y-yes sir." Without another word Van Buren left the room, leaving behind an uncomfortable atmosphere that made Burke continue to sweat and shift uncomfortably in his bed.

It was multiple minutes before that uneasy feeling was replaced with one of anger and irritation. He had been made to look like a fool by some dimwitted clown. That severe blow to his pride would soon be avenged, Burke swore. Baines would soon pay with his life.

He realized then the Admiral left the tablet behind, still firmly in his hand. When Burke looked at the grinning face still displayed there raged gripped him. Emitting a loud shout he hurled the piece at the nearest wall, instantly shattering the device. Only somewhat relieved of his agitation, he knew the only way he would get rid of the feeling was when he would break Baines' smug face.

* * *

><p>Loan was still quite irritated as he left the hospital; his long, impatient stride carried him to the awaiting car outside with two minor officers attending. Ignoring their salutes, he sat down in the plush back seat, then pulled a few digital files up on his personal tablet regarding the current stage of their search and of the upcoming inquiry.<p>

Despite Captain Burke's blunder, Loan thought it intriguing Captain Baines would resurface shortly after Harlock. Baines' name had not come up in any reports for years despite his rather notorious reputation of smuggling illegal weaponry, armor and supplies to disadvantaged rebel groups hoping to overthrow their so-called oppressive governments. He also had a colorful habit of storming tech labs for innovative guns and ammunition. No one had really noticed when he fell off the radar, like so many others with large bounties on their heads after it was believed Harlock had been killed. Loan did not believe it was mere coincidence the gunrunner popped up again.

"Sir." The young and gangly staff officer in the front passenger seat spoke. "There is an incoming call for you."

Loan did not respond and merely pressed a button that simultaneously turned on the video screen and enclosed the rear of the vehicle for private discussion. He was expecting perhaps one of his officers he had on patrol, but never did the Admiral think he would be staring at the unkempt, bearded face of his least desirable informant so soon.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Admiral." Hunter grinned, while Loan could do nothing to keep the look of utter contempt from his handsome face.

"Be brief Hunter, I have little time in which I can spare you." He went back to reading his files, only half listening as the pirate scratched his bearded chin. Loan despised Hunter nearly as much as Harlock, the difference was, Hunter had been somewhat useful to him, and hoped he would continue to be so, especially now.

"Oh I'll be quick, alright, I heard you were looking for Harlock."

"Which leads me to question if you knew he was alive these past several years." Loan snapped.

"Trust me, had I known he was alive this entire time I would have told you, just like the last time-"

"When you refer to the last time, would that be when you gave us the wrong coordinates and sent us to the Satorius system?" The pirate tried to interject but was cut off by the Admiral's sharp tone. "Regardless of your blunder, we were close enough to initiate a surprise attack on Harlock and his crew when we were informed of his landing in the neighboring system."

"Yeah, see, I told you none of the others really let me in on what's going on, they don't trust me." Hunter explained, pointing to himself.

"I wonder why?" It was rhetorical, but the pirate thought he was to answer before Loan raised his hand to silence him. "Now what about Harlock?"

"I may have seen him this very night." Hunter was acting as though he was unconcerned, hoping to bait the Admiral who would no doubt pay handsomely for such information.

"You know where Harlock is?" Intrigued, but uncertain, Loan set his tablet down on the seat beside him and drew his fingers to a peak. "And you're willing to tell me for a price I take it?"

"Naturally." Hunter shrugged. "Harlock's head is worth quite a bit a money."

Loan grunted and fell silent. He didn't trust Hunter in the slightest, and just handing over a large sum of money to someone like him was out of the question. In is viewpoint, there was only one place men like Hunter belonged, and that was six feet under. However, he doubted the pirate would contact him out of the blue without some information.

"Was anyone else with Harlock when you saw him?" Loan wasn't about to let someone like Hunter deceive him, and figured it best to watch him and ask a few more questions.

"Lets see, there was two of his crew I recognized, his cook and engineer I think, some girl I didn't know, and that smart ass Baines." Hunter checked off his fingers, before Admiral Van Buren's eyebrows raised in shock and surprise.

"What girl?" He questioned leaning forward; for once Hunter had Loan Van Buren's unwavering attention.

"Don't know really, she had dark hair, kinda skinny."

Adalyn.

So, Harlock did have her with him. In a way Loan was relieved, but he was quickly overcome with a sense of urgency. Anywhere the pirate had taken her was bound to be unsafe, and he worried she was being mistreated. The thought of her possibly locked away filled him with rage.

"Where was she? Did she look as though she had been harmed?!"

"You know that girl?" Hunter asked, clearly baffled that the apathetic, odious Admiral he usually dealt with was voicing...concern?

"Answer me!" Startled, the pirate threw up his hands in a defensive manner, momentarily forgetting there were light years distance between the two of them.

"She looked fine to me! But I didn't get a very good look at her, Harlock kept her behind him, like he didn't want me getting anywhere her or that old cook of his! They were at a place called Al Marcy's Saloon, everyone goes there to eat and have a few drinks!"

Loan forced himself to take a deep breath. His fists had become tightly clenched, and he made himself relax his tense posture. He hoped, as it appeared, Harlock was taking care of her for the time being. Loan hated to admit that the pirate may have some shred of decency in him; yet as he stared down at his wrist where that flimsy piece of multicolored strings was hidden by his sleeve he chose rather, to ignore it. Pirates were Pirates, every last one of them deserved to die.

"You want me to see if I can get her and hide her from Harlock?" Hunter questioned, snapping Loan away from his thoughts.

"Send me the coordinates." He ordered in clipped tones. "I shall gather my forces and launch an attack. Harlock will not get by me a second time."

"Done!" The pirate grinned widely. "Now, about the subject of payment-"

"We shall discuss that once I have seen Harlock's corpse." Loan stated, his mood was beginning to lighten and a corner of his lips twitched upward into a smug grin. "There might even be a commanding position in the military waiting for you."

"You mean as a privateer?" It wasn't what Loan had in mind, but given the look of elation on the mans' face, Loan nodded anyway. "You got yourself a deal! But, what about the woman? You want me to-"

"If you can get her away from Harlock without putting her in harm's way then do so." The Admiral was reluctant, but he would rather Adalyn be away from Harlock when he launched his surprise attack against the pirate. "Once you have her, leave the planet directly and await for me at a predestined location, I shall decide where shortly."

"Understood, I'll grab the girl and leave, but, what exactly is she to you?" He pointed, already wondering if he might be able to score another fortune if he ransomed her off.

"A bystander." Loan said without emotion. "Harlock took her when he attacked Elysium. I am not at all pleased when loathsome creatures of your profession decide to involve innocent young women in matters meant for men alone."

Hunter gulped and nodded when Van Buren continued to stare at him, making him squirm in his seat. Still, Hunter didn't buy it. Harlock seemed quite protective of her earlier, and Admiral Van Buren seemed anxious to get her back. Was she someone important that he could use as a bargaining tool that would bring him endless wealth? Hunter's mind already conjured up images of himself living like a king for the rest of his life.

"Make no mistake, Hunter." Loan warned. "If anything happens to her while she is in your care, you will pay for any grievance with your life."

"I-I gotcha. I'll be waiting for the location where we'll meet up, I'll have some of my boys go get the girl now. But you should know, Harlock's got a lot of his friends here, it's like they're planning on doing something big."

"It doesn't matter." The Admiral dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I shall take it into consideration no doubt, you are only to concern yourself with rescuing that young woman."

The communication went black the instant Loan switched it off. He was no longer able to look at, much less listen to that pathetic coward who would only die at their next meeting once Harlock himself was dead. Loan would count himself fortunate for not putting a bullet right between the pirate's eyes beforehand if everything went smooth.

Picking up his discarded tablet, he pulled up the coordinates and looked over them himself before sending them off to several of his subordinates with strict instructions to ready the fleet. Captain Burke would be out of the hospital and back on his ship before the day was out, Loan noted with some amusement. Still, it would take several days to reach the planet once he looked at the estimates. He hoped in the meantime Hunter wouldn't do something stupid to jeopardize their plan. Adalyn could be seriously hurt, and that thought made his blood boil.

_'Don't worry Adalyn.' _Loan thought to himself. _'I'll come for you and bring you back safely home.'_


	14. Velocitron Pt 1

A/N: Sorry for the unexpected hiatus! Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Squinting as he observed the dull grey hangar in the bright light of day, Hunter was feeling strangely optimistic. For nearly three days, he and his crew had kept a close eye on Harlock and the Arcadia, gathering what information they could from a distance. He thought it a stroke of luck the ship was apparently grounded and its cannons in need of repair.<p>

Raising his binoculars, he scanned the barren terrain, keeping an eye out for his adversary. Harlock was keeping his defenses tight; there was no way Hunter would be getting the girl by storming the hangar as is.

Hunter had thoroughly researched the name on the missing flyers distributed with Harlock's latest arrest warrant. At first, he was angry when he learned Adalyn was essentially no one of great consequence, until he began putting pieces together. Van Buren's behavior when they last spoke was downright odd, and it disturbed Hunter until the most plausible explanation donned on him.

If his suspicions were correct, then Harlock had run off with Van Buren's woman. Hunter had laughed long and hard. Then he laughed at his own sheer luck. The woman may not have been worth anything monetarily, but she could very well save his life. He had no doubts Van Buren would turn around and kill him eventually, and if the girl were in his possession, Van Buren would be more willing to compromise. That was his hope at least.

"Is everything ready to go on your end?" Hunter switched on the receiver in his ear, opening up a line to a group of his crew closer to town.

"Sure is boss, ready when you are." That was exactly what Hunter wanted to hear, there could be no mistakes from here on out.

"What about you guys? You know where she is?" He communicated to another group closer to him, on the other side of the hangar.

"Yes sir, she's been in this adjacent warehouse for most of the day, she hasn't left yet."

His grin widening, Hunter felt this plan would go through without a hitch. It was wishful thinking to an extent, he knew, one could not count for all the X-factors when one was dealing with Harlock and his crew. Crossing his fingers and essentially risking it all, he opened the communication line to his crew near town and gave the order.

"You boys know what to do, so do it." There was no reply; instead, there was a loud explosion, followed instantly by a massive earth tremor.

* * *

><p>Harlock's strict orders for no one to venture far from the hangar alone fell on everyone since the run in with Hunter and his crew. This did not seem to bother anyone, as the crew had plenty of work to do close by anyway. Adalyn however, had never before felt so bored. Though repeatedly told to relax by both Masu and Zero, she felt lazy and useless compared to those working so hard.<p>

When she was younger, boredom often led her to do things that would get her in trouble with the head mistress. While she would be busy at whatever menial chore she had been designated the other girls would laze about and giggle at her supposed misfortune. Adalyn could only scoff and wonder how it was they could sit around doing next to nothing for hours on end when she knew the school was understaffed and there was plenty for everyone to do.

Captain Baines, her newest friend and constant fixture around the Arcadia's hangar seemed to notice her restlessness the other evening and asked if she would mind helping sort a few crates in a nearby warehouse. He had explained that in the midst of gathering so many supplies at one time he had thrown them together into this one particular building and needed some extra help sorting them out. Undaunted, Adalyn jumped at the chance and practically dragged him when he pointed it out. At first she was a little overwhelmed at the massive size of the building and its crammed interior. Yet over the next couple of days she found the work enjoyable, talking and joking with Baines and a handful of others who came to help from time to time. Mostly, it was just the two of them, and it didn't take long to figure out the reason why.

"I wonder what's in this one." Baines said as he cracked open the seal and peered inside. "Oh, its antiseptics can't have enough of those!" He replaced the lid before he picked it up and carried it over to a designated pile for medical supplies.

"More flash-bang grenades here." Adalyn commented before she moved it. While Baines was content with just throwing similar supplies together, Adalyn was more particular sorting hers. The crate containing the stun grenades was set on top of another in a growing cache of sorted artillery by the main entrance. "Are all these supplies just for the Arcadia and Vanguard?" She questioned, setting the rather heavy crate down as noiselessly as she could.

"Not just us, we got a lot of friends we're supplying too!" Baines opened the next container and grinned widely at its contents. "I was wondering what ever happened with all these chocolate covered coffee beans!"

"You're planning to fight L— um, Admiral Van Buren?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Harlock's planning on fighting Van Buren. He wanted a chance to take Van Buren out on his own before we renew our fight. Now he's concerned he's messed things up for everyone." Baines clarified, ripping into one of the packets. "Of course there are others who have personal vendettas against Van Buren. Me personally though, I see it like this, he's fighting to destroy our way of life, and right now, we're pretty much the last line of defense that protects those who want to live free. If we're not here, then places like this will fall under some kind of government control."

Adalyn knew that despite there being thousands of planets in the galaxy and beyond that humankind had spread to, the governments all adhered to the same protocol. They exercised control of the masses with large centralized governments. No one could start a business, go to school, and join the military or even move to a different planet without first having to gain approval from a government agency and having to follow the numerous guidelines they set in place. Even films, television shows, books, magazines and even the daily news had to meet certain criteria set by censorship committees. It seemed there was no aspect of daily life not mandated in some way.

She also knew of places like the Gun Frontier on Heavy Meldar especially, where there were little laws, save for those set up by the outlaws who lived there and frequented it. She had assumed those people were loathsome with no morals, yet each new person she met proved her wrong. Adalyn had come to learn these people did not want to be told how they should live their lives and under so many regulations. She could genuinely sympathize with that, and admired their willingness to defy a hefty authority, even at the risk of their lives.

Baines had decided to call it a break and settled himself down on one of the crates as he finished his snack. "You want one?" He offered once Adalyn set down a heavy load of assault rifles. He did not wait for a reply as he tossed her a bag anyway.

Admittedly, she had grown tired and sat down. Baines had decided to lie down, and for a while said nothing; which was truly an oddity since she came to know him and figured he was tired too. Adalyn pulled off her borrowed work gloves before she opened the candy and tossed a few into her mouth. She had never had this kind before, and it was reasonably good.

"Hard at work I see." Adalyn turned to see Harlock walk up to them dressed in a worn utility suit, a half grin on his face. She did not hear him enter the building, and was a little surprised to see him looking jovial instead of stressed.

"You know it." Baines remarked from his prone position. "You're in a good mood, I take it repairs went well today too."

"If we keep this up we'll be done sooner than expected." He replied, lifting the lid on a crate close to Adalyn.

"Hessian G38 battle rifles, I've found one crate that was equipped with scopes." She said, as Harlock nodded.

"Any magazines for them?"

"Box and round, five whole crates of them so far. They're right there if you want to look."

Harlock shook his head, suddenly interrupted by a yawn he hid with his gloved hand. "I've got to stop keeping these late nights." He mumbled, taking a seat.

"You're just getting old." Baines joked as he sat up. "We can't keep the hours that we used to. Before you know it, we'll be retired and sitting on some front porch in rocking chairs reminiscing about times like this while the grandkids play together."

"You have to have kids before you can have grandchildren, and fatherhood just wouldn't suit me."

"You probably already have one or two you don't know about! Remember that barmaid back on Heavy Meldar? That blonde one you told me you liked for the longest time all those years ago, she's got a young kid now doesn't she?" He pestered, though it did not seem to bother Harlock the slightest.

"You're one to talk." He shot back. "God help us all, there could be dozens of little incarnations of you running around." Harlock suddenly gave Adalyn an apologetic look, thinking that perhaps their outlandish jokes might have offended her. She only caught his eye and shook her head, an amused grin on her increasingly lovely face.

"What about you Adalyn? You want any kids someday?" Baines asked.

"You've already asked me that." Adalyn said as she stood and brushed specks of debris from her pants. "I told you the answer was no, and it's still no. I'm not helping you make little Benjamin Elvis Baines Jr."

"Did he really ask you that?" Harlock softly questioned in slight disbelief while Baines roared with laughter.

"He did indeed." Adalyn confirmed, as the pirate sat back up. "I figured the reason he asked me to help him was because it would a bit difficult to take me out on a date with Hunter around. He's done nothing but flirt this whole time."

"Are you hungry?" Harlock suddenly changed the subject, not wanting to linger on Baines, his stupid antics or Hunter any longer. "We're all eating at the hangar again tonight, this time we're having more than sandwiches." His empathetic tone was not lost on Adalyn who smiled and shrugged.

"Anything sounds good to me, even if I did have peanut butter sandwiches again tonight, I wouldn't mind."

"Bill said something about barbeque." Baines said, regarding the Vanguard's head cook. "Heck, I could care less what we ate tonight too as long as I get something." He stuffed a bag of his candy in the chest pocket of his coat before he stood to leave.

Just as Harlock pushed himself up off his seat, the ground suddenly shifted beneath his feet, accompanied by a loud explosion that caused a number of the packing crates to slam against the hard flooring, their contents scattering in all directions. Adalyn instinctively grabbed onto him to keep upright but to no avail. They were thrown violently to the floor, only moving when the last of the tremors had ceased.

"What the hell was that?!" Baines shouted, as he picked himself up from where he fell on the floor as well.

"Harlock, that wasn't from the hangar, was it?" Adalyn's eyes were wide as he helped her up, the shouts coming from outside noticeably startled her.

"No, it sounded further away." He assured her as all three raced to the nearest exit.

Harlock threw open the wide door, revealing a large plume of thick black smoke rising from the nearby town into the darkening sky. For several tense moments they stood, gaping at the scene as crewmembers from both the Arcadia and Vanguard began to race to the scene.

"That was a damn ground bombing!" Baines swore, pushing past Harlock to follow his men into town.

Harlock rushed after his friend, his hand already flying to the Cosmo Dragoon at his hip. "Harlock!" He came to a sudden halt, looking over his shoulder at Adalyn who still lingered by the warehouse doorway. Staring at her shocked expression, he was inexplicably torn. He did not want to leave her there, yet neither did he want her to come. Hunter was no doubt behind this, and though he could not fathom the reason at the moment with his mind racing and adrenaline pumping.

"Stay there! You'll be safe!" He shouted. "I'll be right back!" Harlock did not wait for her to respond, he could only run as quickly as he could towards town, into an unknown situation where he might not come back.


	15. Velocitron Pt 2

It was difficult to see a great distance ahead in the thick, scorching air. His forehead and clothes damp with sweat, Harlock neared the epicenter of the bombing, as close as he could get in the dense smoke. In his mind, he mapped out each building's location in the sparse town, yet those he was able to see in the haze looked to have sustained only superficial damage. Hopefully Hunter had not targeted a specific building.

"Harlock!" He recognized Baines' voice and whirled to his left, able to see the smuggler's form approach him with an automatic assault rifle now in hand. "What the hell you think is going on?"

"I have no idea," he answered truthfully.

Something clearly was not right. Every building remained standing and something else troubled him. With any normal explosion, the smoke would be dissipating, not growing thicker and darker the longer the time passed. Harlock was now unable to see the forms of his men he had a moment ago, and it was not long before it seemed it was only he and Baines. He plucked a radio from his belt and plugged it into his ear, hoping the rest of the combined crews had done the same.

"Daiba," Harlock called softly. "Daiba, are you there?"

"I'm right here, though in truth I can hear you without the radio," he answered, able to hear his captain's voice through the thickened smoke and judged him less than five meters away.

"Listen, get back to the ship," Harlock started, nearly whispering into the piece. "Get a fighter and do a flyby, run inferred, sonar, anything you can that will tell me what's going."

"I gotcha," Daiba replied just as lowly as the captain did. "I'm heading that way now."

Harlock's unease grew as soon as the communication broke off and gripped his pistol tighter. Baines also sensed the troubling atmosphere and readied his rifle while they both stared into the abyss. They could tell they weren't alone, but with their visibility limited and no sounds save the distant roar of a raging fire, they could not tell who or where they were.

Suddenly, a rush of air whipped by Harlock's ear, the sound of a bullet struck the ground behind him. Baines had not missed the familiar sound either and opened up in the direction the shot came from. More bullets and laser fire erupted around them, from both their side and from their unseen enemy.

Harlock felt another round skim close to his face, while another slammed into his upper arm. Ignoring the painful burning it left, he grabbed Baines' sleeve and jerked him in the direction of a nearby building.

"Scatter and take cover!" he shouted as he ran. "They can see where we are!"

Neither of them could see their comrades splitting and rushing to find nearby obstacles. When they fell behind a ramshackle junk store, they found they were not alone. Baines' younger brother Drake was there gripping a rifle similar to his elder brother's. Sabu was there as well, along with the gangly Ace, one of the younger crewmembers of the Arcadia. None of them appeared injured.

"When I get a hold of Hunter I swear I'll strangle him!" Baines shouted as he and Harlock collapsed next to the building.

"Are you alright?" Harlock focused his attention for the moment on the other men with them.

"We're alright Captain," Sabu answered over the sound of rapid fire and splintering wood. "But Captain, you go—" he started, observing the patch of blood on his sleeve.

"I'm fine," Harlock interrupted, waiving off his comrade's concern. "It was a short range laser, the bleeding's already stopped."

"They must have thermal imaging scopes or something; luckily I always carry mine with me." Baines reached into his belt and pulled a set of field glasses from a pouch.

Baines inched towards the edge of the building, fixed the set to his eyes, and scanned the area. Through the computerized lenses, he was able to see the heat given off by their comrades as well as the dark outlines of structures.

"Looks like all our guys found some cover. I don't see anyone down."

"See what's going on with Hunter and his crew. I'm regretting leaving them alone." Harlock fumbled with his own belt pockets, hoping his own set of glasses were in one of them but to no avail.

"Well, we always figured he was in contact with Van Buren, and if he or Van Buren found out about us, Hunter would be the one to inadvertently let us know. I'm surprised he's waited this long to pull something after that night at Al's to be honest. Guess we know now our time hanging out here is over." Baines then sighed. "I'm gonna miss Al's food."

"Can you see how many of them there are?" Harlock changed the subject, inching close behind Baines; the not-knowing and unease of their situation was making the pirate restless.

"Can't really tell for sure," Baines answered, looking at a white mass obstructing his view of the smaller, human forms scattered behind what looked to be a barrier of some sorts. "There's a really big heat signature that's masking their positions. They're obviously burning something to keep 'em covered." He jerked backwards as several bullets struck the ground close by. "I think they got themselves a barricade."

"This doesn't make much sense," Drake said. "What are they planning on doing? They can't get at us here and we can't get them! We're at a standstill."

"It doesn't make sense to me either," Harlock agreed, his impatience mounting. "Hopefully when Daiba flies over we'll get a better understanding of what they're doing."

"In the meantime I'm gonna see if I can't recalibrate these to see if I can't get a better picture myself." Baines popped open a side panel before Drake reached across Harlock and snatched it from his brother's hands.

"I'll do it," he stated as Baines started to protest. "You broke the last ones you had trying to do this, and seeing as how nobody else here has a set, I'm not about to let you mess these up as well."

Baines clamped his mouth shut before he folded his arms and settled against the side of the building. Everyone else relaxed a bit as well, their only option in their pinned-down state was to wait. Harlock however, could not settle down. He remained crouched; his Cosmo Dragoon tight in his grip knowing that until Daiba relayed it was going to be a long, long wait.

* * *

><p>Adalyn sighed as she righted a fallen packing crate and began to place a few of the contents back inside. Since Harlock and Baines left -and given the order to remain locked inside- she began to straighten up the warehouse. It was a bit hopeless to an extent, supplies, guns, ammunition and countless stun grenades littered the battered floor.<p>

Still, she needed something to occupy her thoughts for she was growing quite nervous. This was truly the first time she had been alone since coming here, and not knowing what was going on outside made it worse. She would much rather have been back at the ship and considered walking back before dismissing it. The hangar was a good distance away and she did not want to be caught up in the apparent malevolent commotion. It did help to have a loaded pistol and battle rifle nearby, just in case.

In many ways she never felt as though she was in danger, especially when Harlock was around. Now completely alone, she fell back on instinct and her father's teachings. If she had to, Adalyn could escape through three other doors besides the main. Yet she assured and reassured herself that it wouldn't come to that.

As she stacked a crate onto another, completely lost in her thoughts, a loud noise startled her. It came from outside the main door, the same one Harlock told her to lock. For a moment she wondered if Harlock had come back. It was impossible though. He had only been gone for a few minutes and he could not have run to town and back in such a short amount of time.

"Harlock?" Adalyn called, her heart was beginning to pound in her chest. "Is that you?"

Her response was a loud metallic screech, followed by the door sliding open. It was not Harlock's lean form or Baines that stood there in the murky twilight; rather it was a small group of men. She recognized one of them instantly. Hunter swaggered in, followed by six of his men, all of them armed.

Adalyn abandoned her task, took a step back and to the side, closer to the weapons she had laid out. Her heart was hammering hard and her mind was whirling. Adalyn swallowed and fought to steady her quickening breath as Hunter came closer to her with a cigar in his teeth and a grin on his wide face. He was truly the last person she had thought would walk through that door.

"Pardon us for the intrusion," Hunter began. "Would you happen to be Adalyn Vielle?"

"What if I am?" Adalyn questioned hesitantly, multiple questions filling her mind. Why was he here? Did he think Harlock might have been with her? "If you're looking for Harlock, he's not here."

"I know Harlock's not here," he replied. "For once I'm not particularly interested in him. No, I'm here for you, sweetheart. Admiral Van Buren is looking for you and I came to take you back to him."

"Take me back to Loan?" She was perplexed for a moment. Adalyn knew Loan and her father must have been looking for her, but she truly had no desire to go back to them or Elysium. Nor was she about to let someone who made her skin crawl take her anywhere. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to go anywhere."

"Well ya see, you don't really have a choice." He rubbed his chin and motioned for his men to advance closer to her. "Your boyfriend is really worried about you."

In an instant, Adalyn snatched up the closest gun to her -the pistol- aimed it straight at Hunter's chest and cocked it. His stunned, then angered expression told her whatever trouble she had been in was now worse. Though she was more scared than she had ever been, Adalyn fought to remain calm and keep a clear head. She had no idea what she was going to do at that point – outnumbered and out gunned. Her mind was telling her that what she had done was stupid and moronic, yet her gut was screaming at her to keep those men away from her.

"I'm not letting you take me anywhere," Adalyn said with much more calm than she felt. "Get out of here, _now_."

"Now, now, let's not get too worked up here." He raised his arms in a non-threatening manner. "No one here wants things to get out of hand. Just be a good girl and put the gun down."

"I said leave," she repeated, tightening her grip on her gun to keep her hand from shaking.

"You've got some nerve, but you're not gonna shoot that," Hunter chuckled.

"I don't want to," she stated, taking a step back. "That doesn't mean that I won't."

Out of her peripheral vision she mapped out a possible escape route. A small aisle between the high-stacked crates led to another aisle then ran along the side of the building where there was a door she could use to get out. If she was out of the warehouse she could either run back to the Arcadia's hanger or hopefully get someone's attention...

"We'll see, but I'm doubtful. Boys, get her and let's get out of here before Harlock figures out what we're doing." Before he finished, two of Hunter's men came forward and reached out to grab her.

Adalyn instantly rushed towards her getaway route only to be thwarted by one of the men who latched hold of her arm. Without thinking she twisted around punched him hard in the face. There was a subtle spray of blood from his nose and though he released her immediately, he didn't go down like she hoped. Still, Adalyn was able to make it around the first stack of crates, closely followed by a string of gunfire.

"You idiots!" she heard Hunter bellow as she ran towards the side door. "Don't shoot her! We need her alive!"

Adrenaline rushing and survival instinct kicked into overdrive, Adalyn zeroed in on the first door she came across, throwing herself at it and twisting the handle to find it locked. She slammed her full weight against it again and found it wouldn't budge.

"You won't be getting out any of those doors, sweetheart!" Hunter laughed, having heard her attempt at escape.

She wanted to scream and cry, yet three of Hunter's men coming round a stack of crates after her forced her to abandon the door.

"Get back here!" one of them shouted after her as she ran into the maze of stacked crates.

Zigzagging through the narrow aisles until she felt she put enough distance between herself and her wannabe abductors, Adalyn pressed her back against the cool metal surface of crate and forced herself to calm down. It was not an easy task.

"I've lost her!"

"Well you better be finding her in the next five minutes or we'll all be dead!" Hunter replied. "She's not going anywhere! We've got the rest of the doors sealed, the only way out is through me!"

That was definitely not what she wanted to hear. How on earth was she going to dodge six men and make it past Hunter? The situation was practically hopeless, and for a brief moment she felt like giving up. Yet the thought of being in Hunter's clutches twisted her stomach. There was no way she could take six guys down herself, let alone Hunter. If she could somehow get Harlock's attention...

"There she is!" Adalyn startled when a face appeared not far from her.

She had practically no time to think when his gun was leveled, letting instinct take hold and rolling out of the way when two bullets struck the metal container she had been leaning against. Suddenly, an explosion propelled her forward, throwing her against the hard flooring. The crate that had been hit exploded with a flash of bright light and deafening boom. More crates crashed to the floor, hurting Adalyn's already ringing ears.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She barely heard Hunter scream. "You wanna kill us all?! Didn't I say don't shoot! We don't know what's in those crates!"

A few of the men were moaning as she pushed herself off the floor, having been caught up in the blast as well. Thick smoke obscured most of the surrounding area, so she couldn't see just how many of her pursuers -if any- had been taken out. But if she couldn't see them, chances where they couldn't see her.

Adalyn staggered to her feet, now knowing how she was going to get out of this mess. That container must have been full of the flash bang grenades, and a whole cache of them was right beside the main door to the warehouse. If the resulting explosion didn't get Harlock's attention, it would definitely buy her precious time to escape out of the hangar.

She stumbled back to the front of the warehouse, slowly shaking off the aftereffects of the explosion. When she encountered one of Hunter's men, he appeared worse off than she was. He was squinting and holding his head, but that didn't stop him from reaching out to grab at her. Adalyn easily dodged him, managing to trip him up and send him crashing to the floor.

She quickened her steps when her head became clearer, and she was lucky because of it. The next thug was not affected by the blast and rushed her. Training and instinct took in as the pirate extended his fist to strike at her. She sidestepped, letting his own momentum work to her advantage. Grabbing his hand, she twisted his arm backwards, forcing his muscles into unnatural positions that knocked him to the ground. One swift kick to the head rendered him momentarily stunned and Adalyn was certain he wouldn't follow her for a short time.

Racing around a crate, Adalyn skidded to a halt when she stood mere feet away from Hunter. She kept herself as far away as she dared, but she still needed to be close enough to run out the door. Adalyn raised her pistol, feeling her ire rise slightly at Hunter's smug grin.

"I ain't budging, sweetheart. Come on now, put the gun down, why do you keep waiving it around like it's going to make a difference?" He took a long drawl of his cigar and shook off the ashes. "I know you're not going to shoot me."

Something in Adalyn suddenly snapped. Here she was on a pirate controlled planet, chased around by a slimy thug that she now pointed a gun at, and all he could do was smile like it was all some sort of game. She had never been more scared in her life up until that point, and Hunter taunted her like some naïve little girl. Well, he was just going to have to learn that some little girls could bite back; _hard_.

"You barge in here, threaten to abduct me, chase me around and scare the living daylights out of me!" she shouted, feeling her temper finally flare. "You're right in a way, I am going to fire this gun, but not at you."

Hunter raised an eyebrow when Adalyn's face suddenly broke out into a grin. Her words were momentarily cryptic before he realized her pistol was aimed to his far right. He glanced over and saw nothing but a stack of crates, a few were knocked over revealing fist sized grenades. Oh no, she wasn't planning on-

Hunter paled and raised his hands defensively. "Now just hold on a second! If all those crates are grenades, you'll kill us all!"

"Oh they're not all grenades." Adalyn found it odd that the tables were now suddenly flipped and Hunter was trying to reason with her. "But you might want to cover your ears."

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" he shouted as she fired three rounds into the crates, the last triggering a blast that was far larger than she had anticipated.

She didn't see what happened to Hunter, her eyes were clenched tight because of the blinding light. She did feel herself getting thrown against a wall, the terrifying sounds of crashing and tearing metal suddenly silenced as everything suddenly went black.


	16. Jump!

A/N: The title and subsequent chapter were heavily inspired by Two Steps From Hell's song '_Jump!_' If you'd like some awesome music to listen to while you read it's on both YouTube and ExtremeMusic. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harlock remained crouched behind the junk store with Baines' newly recalibrated thermal glasses over his eyes. He could see the outlines of men behind a barricade; their forms suggested they were hunched over rifles waiting for any of them to come out. The large heat signature behind them was dying out, which coincided with the smoke slowly dissipating from the town. Harlock could now faintly see the outlines of the building across the dusty street.<p>

"They still haven't moved, why?" he wondered aloud as he felt Baines peek out over his shoulder.

"Beats me. This is all strange if you ask me," he snapped back when a single rifle shot whizzed by. "This is getting ridiculous! I'm ready to throw down with these morons."

"Wait," Harlock commanded, thankful to hear the piercing jets of a fighter flying overhead.

"Captain, the sensors are indicating there're about forty enemy combatants on the ground." Daiba's voice came over loud on the radio in Harlock's ear. "They've created a barrier that stretches approximately 13.7 meters, but I cannot tell you the exact height. They're also burning something behind them; it's showing the diameter to be roughly 4 meters. Sensors are indicating nothing lethal; it appears to be a non-irritable smoke."

"It's dissipating fast too," Harlock said, now able to make out the military grade collapsible barrier Hunter's crew had set up. It was bulletproof as well as laser resistant, but there was an easy way around it.

"Give me a boost you guys." Baines slung his automatic rifle on his shoulder before Drake, Sabu and Ace were able to lift him to the roof of the building.

"You need these?" Harlock lifted the field glasses.

"Nah, you use them," Baines said as he crawled to the top of the roof and aimed his gun. "You tell me when to shoot. I can see a few of them clearly now -they're shooting at Daiba!"

Once again rapid fire erupted on the ground directed at the fighter flying overhead. There was shouting and both Harlock and Baines could see several of the men take off running away from the barricade. Daiba too could see this, yet he could only frown as more gunfire struck his plane. There was no way it could do any damage, his only thought was the amount of time he put into removing all the dings and scratches recently.

"Daiba, return fire!" The youth flew low and immediately loosed a hail of machine gun fire down on Hunter's men. The shots tore into the ground, kicking up dirt in their wake as Hunter's men desperately tried to take cover from the incoming shots.

Baines took the initiative once Daiba's plane passed, using the scope on his gun to target each individual. With the quickly dissipating smoke screen, Harlock and Baines' crews began firing from behind their covered positions. Some had even followed Baines' lead and hoisted themselves onto the roofs of the buildings to get better shots.

As he fired his own pistol, Harlock could see many of the enemy pirates abandon the barricade and run. They certainly weren't too concerned with holding their position, which was downright odd. The return fire was getting sparser and sparser until it seemed only a handful of them remained. Thinking he would lose precious information regarding what Hunter was up to, Harlock shot from behind the building and raced towards the barricade.

"_**You crazy son of a bitch!**_" Baines shouted after him, immediately spraying bullets to cover his friend.

Harlock dodged bullets and fired his own gun as he ran. Mentally he cursed Baines as more and more of the remaining men went down. He didn't want to kill all of them or let them escape. A shout tore through his lips as he wildly jumped the barricade, his boot sole coming into contact with the face of one of the pirates. Seeing an enraged Harlock up close, a few of the men dropped their weapons and quickly retreated. Those that remained attempted to fight or were frozen in fear.

Raising a rifle, one of the pirates took aim directly at Harlock's chest. Undaunted, Harlock was close enough to grab the barrel of the rifle and jerk it down, the bullet deploying safely into the dirt. He kicked the man in his side, tore loose the gun from his hands and slammed the stock into the neck of another combatant.

He dodged a punch to the face and buried his knee in the man's stomach in retaliation. He was hesitant to use his gun. With four men down there were only two more that seemed willing to fight. Yet when another raised his rifle, Harlock was too far away to physically interject. Frustrated, Harlock shot the man once in the hand and in the leg. He instantly collapsed with a cry of pain and Harlock was able to now focus solely on the remaining man standing.

Shocked, the man wisely dropped his own weapon when Harlock pointed his own gun at him. He wasn't going to shoot the man now that he raised his hands in surrender, but he needed answers. Scaring the opposing pirate into thinking differently was a beneficial interrogation tool.

"Tell me what Hunter's up to!" Harlock ordered furiously, taking a few steps closer to the man.

"I-I don't know!" he pleaded. "Please don't hurt me!"

"You tell me what I want to know and I might let you live."

"I really don't know! All I was told was we were supposed to keep you busy! Hunter's not even here!"

It would be Hunter's style not to tell his lackeys what he was up to Harlock realized with a huff. When he saw Baines climb over the barrier with several men in tow, he lowered his pistol and walked over to the man he shot lying prone on the ground and hoisted him upright by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you know?" he questioned lowly, ignoring the man's painful moaning for the time being.

"I don't know much of anything either." He coughed. "Hunter didn't tell us much. He just said we had to keep you away from some building until he could get something. I don't know anything else."

Harlock dropped the pirate with much more care than the last, stepping away when Dr. Zero appeared to check the man over. They may have been enemies, but neither Harlock nor any of his crew would ignore a badly injured individual. As Zero quickly assessed the man, Harlock holstered his gun and began to quickly walk away from the scene.

Hunter was in contact with Van Buren, there was no doubt about that. But what would Hunter be after? Possible answers to that question whirled in his mind. His first thought was perhaps it had something to do with the information Baines had stolen from the ship on his way here. Yet they had gone through it and found nothing. Maybe they had missed something valuable and Van Buren wanted to make sure that they learned nothing of value.

"Sabu! You men stay here and help Zero with the wounded. Drake, see if you can't round up Hunter's crew that escaped. See if any of them know what's going on." Both men nodded at his commands and motioned for their designated groups to spread out.

"What do you think Hunter's up to?" Baines questioned as he fell into step with Harlock.

"I have a guess, but I'm not sure" he replied, quickening his pace back down the dusty street with a light grey haze hovering still. "It'll be dark soon, we'll have to move quickly if we hope to find him."

"Come on guys, back to the hangars!" Baines shouted at the rest of their crews lingering by the stores and buildings now shot up from the gunfight. "Be on the lookout for Hunter! First person to find him wins a prize!" He laughed and shouldered his rifle for the time being.

"Daiba, you still there?" Harlock turned his attention to the communicator in his ear.

"Yeah, I saw what you did down there, why do you always have to do crazy things like that?" Daiba leaned to the left in his cockpit to look down on the tiny forms of his captain and comrades down below. "Did you find out what Hunter was up to?" he questioned since it was quite obvious Harlock wouldn't answer the first one.

"No, not exactly," he replied. "They were simply diverting us, Hunter's around here somewhere. I need you to start flying over all the hangars and warehouses in the area. They said that Hunter was after something of ours. I'll send another fighter to help once we get back to the hangar."

"I'll fly around and see what I can find." Daiba pushed the throttle forward, racing past the figures on the ground. "I'll tell you if I see anything out of the ordinary."

Harlock wordlessly broke off the transmission and watched the fighter slide over the town and towards the multitude of buildings on the horizon. He hoped Hunter was still around and was a bit relieved when Baines hit the communicator in his own ear and told the crewman back at the Vanguard to keep an eye out for Hunter. They could converge when they got back and—

He was suddenly torn from his thoughts by a sudden bright light and loud boom in the distance. From his vantage point, he was unable to tell which of the buildings it came from and for the moment he was certain one of them had been attacked.

In an instant he took off at a breakneck run, shouting at Daiba over the radio to find which of the buildings had been hit. "It's one of the warehouses, H-17 I think." Harlock nearly stumbled when he heard the answer. That was where he left Adalyn.

Hunter wouldn't have gone after her, would he? It was either that or Hunter had gone after a cache of their supplies. But that warehouse was only one of many, and Baines had distributed a good majority around already. It was an unlikely scenario. Yet the harder and faster he ran Harlock thought of every possibility other than Adalyn being a target.

Hunter could have set another distraction for them, or Hunter was spotted by one of the crewmen back around the hangars and another firefight ensued. The closer he got though, a few of those possibilities were crossed out. There were no sounds of gunfire, nor did he see any enemy crewmen.

When he reached the warehouse there were several armed men already crowded around it. Panting, Harlock finally stopped running and surveyed the damage done. Only a portion of the wall by the entrance was blown open and billowing smoke. Pieces of twisted metal and parts of shipping crates lay close, making it apparent the explosion happened from the inside.

He briefly looked to the men who had stayed behind, finding his first mate amongst them. He however, knew no more than Harlock when questioned.

"We just heard this loud noise and came running." Yattaran said. "We didn't see anything abnormal the entire time you were gone, though I admit we stayed a bit too close to the hangar. We didn't think anyone would be interested in what's out here."

Harlock gritted his teeth and started forward, bracing himself for whatever it was he might find. He only took a handful of steps before a form emerged from the doorway, briefly concealed in the smoke. Harlock himself held his breath, staring completely dumbfounded when Hunter emerged, cradling his head and clearly suffering from multiple burn wounds.

Immediately at least twenty guns were leveled and aimed as Hunter stumbled over the debris strewn ground. Temporarily righting himself, Hunter blinked wildly at Harlock, furrowing his brow in confusion like he couldn't quite see whom he was looking at. Suddenly, the pirate lost his balance and furiously fought to remain on his feet. As he tumbled onto the ground Harlock could only blink in amazement. Hunter lay harmless and moaning, which was not something he had expected to find.

Shaking himself, Harlock was certain Hunter was taken care of for the moment as he walked into the disheveled warehouse. The smoke wasn't too thick and he could see nothing burning. Numerous supplies were strewn across the floor, as well as many crates that were either partially or completely intact. He heard moaning further back in the warehouse and began picking his way through.

He didn't know what to think involving what had transpired here. Adalyn was an innocent in all of this. Her only misfortune was being dragged to this place by him.

Harlock was instantly filled with regret.

He regretted leaving her here alone.

He regretted ever bringing her to this planet.

He regretted being too concerned with his ship to find some way to send her away.

But most of all, he regretted not leaving her there on the stairwell where he found her.

If he had never brought her with him then he wouldn't be feeling this anguish and dread in his chest. She didn't deserve to be harmed, there was no point in it. What she did deserve was every opportunity to be happy, far away from people like Hunter or Van Buren or even him whose worlds revolved around conflict.

As he shoved a mangled crate out of his way a sudden shifting caught his attention. He just looked to his left when he saw a crate lid being kicked away and Adalyn's lithe form stand up. She coughed slightly and observed the cluttered ground around her before looking up. Rubbing the back of her head she observed the area before locking eyes with him.

"Well, you sure took your time getting back," she stated with a mix of sarcasm and relief.

Harlock was positively stunned. He fully expected to find her hurt or worse, not standing on her own and making supposed wise-cracks. He watched in silence as she slowly began maneuvering to him on shaky legs. It took him several more seconds before Harlock was able to shake off some of the shock and stumble over debris towards her.

"Where's Hunter?" she asked before the sudden loss of adrenaline to her limbs caused her legs to give out from under her.

Harlock managed to catch her and set her down on a still intact crate. Thinking her tumble was the result of injury, he knelt down and ran his hands over her legs looking for any sign of a broken bone.

"What are you doing?!" she cried, slapping his hands away when they ventured a little too far up her legs for her comfort.

"You're alright," he breathed in total disbelief. "But how? Wasn't there an explosion?"

"It was a couple of crates full of flash-bang grenades." Adalyn answered as she rubbed her head again. At the moment she didn't want to admit that her back, head and ears hurt like hell. There was also a dull ringing that wouldn't stop in her right ear. The last thing she wanted was for Harlock to probe any of them. "Hunter came in here looking for me. He said Loan wanted me back."

Now, things made a bit more sense to him.

"Hunter has been contact with Van Buren for some time," Harlock explained.

"Did you know that?" He nodded. "Then why haven't you done something?"

"You have to understand, Hunter's not a subtle person. He'd be the easiest person to get information out of. He threw his lot in with Van Buren right at the beginning to escape his pirate purge. We hoped by leaving him alone all this time he would be able to get close to Van Buren and learn things we couldn't on our own. I don't think that's happened, but I can surmise that Hunter has recently contacted Van Buren and he most likely knows where we're at."

"Now you owe me an explanation," Harlock said cutting off any chance Adalyn had to question him further on the matter. He also desperately wanted to know what transpired while he was away.

"Well, as I said, Hunter came in here saying he wanted me to go with him, that he wanted me take him back to Loan," Adalyn started, suddenly feeling a little flustered as she looked about the damaged warehouse. "You see, I wasn't about to go anywhere with the likes of him, and uh, all his guys started chasing me around."

Harlock glanced over in the direction Adalyn suddenly pointed, and made out one or two of Hunter's crewmen lying in the debris. They didn't seem to be seriously hurt, as he could see one of them shifting on the floor. He doubted they would be any trouble for the time being and shifted his attention back to Adalyn who looked a bit sheepish.

"I tried to get out a side door but someone locked them all and Hunter was guarding the front door. Anyway, one of Hunter's men shot at me and a container of the flash-bang grenades exploded and that's how I kinda got the idea to shoot at all the containers by the door." She twisted her hands nervously as she waited for Harlock's reaction.

Adalyn was a bit nervous as the pirate sat in stunned silence at her feet. He stared at her for several lengthy minutes putting the scenario together in his head.

"You're saying that what happened in here was because of you?" he asked lowly, making Adalyn think he was angry.

"Yes and I'm sorry for all the damage done, but I really didn't have any another choice! There was no way I could have fought off his men and then Hunter alone! You've seen how big he is! And it wasn't like I could have waited for you to show up! You were—" Adalyn suddenly stopped when Harlock unexpectedly busted out laughing. "Wait, why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, today has been full of surprises."

"You're not mad that I just about blew up all your supplies?"

"No, the only thing that matters is that you're safe and not seriously hurt."

Unexpectedly Adalyn felt her heart flutter in her chest at his words. She expected him to be at least a little upset, and she was greatly relieved. The fact that his greatest concern was her welfare touched her deeply.

"Come on, I want to get you back to the ship and have you looked over," Harlock said as he stood.

He reached down and intended to sweep her up and carry her back. Yet as his arm went to encircle her back Adalyn winced and drew away.

"I might have hit my back when I was thrown against the wall," she admitted with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Harlock nodded in understanding before turning and kneeling in front of her. "I'd rather you didn't walk, just in case," he said as Adalyn stared at his back for a few moments.

With a sigh she encircled her arms around his neck and let him grip her legs as he lifted her up. Harlock reeked of smoke and sweat, but he was oddly comforting. Adalyn relaxed as he carried her through the tangled warehouse, feeling like she was out of harm's way for good.

Adalyn was quite perplexed to say the least. She liked Harlock, despite their less than ideal start. She felt as though she could depend on him for anything, but it didn't explain why her heart was still fluttering wildly. She barely knew anything about him. It was stupid to think her feelings for him went beyond friendship.

Yet even as he carried her outside she contemplated what she was feeling exactly. Adalyn wasn't sure what love felt like, despite being in a relationship with Loan. If a relationship is what one would call it. She did however, think of the soap operas and romance movies she would watch with Brenna. They however, were filled with mentions of butterflies, blushes and passionate kisses.

Where was the movie about the dashing space pirate and finishing school failure she could reference?

When Harlock carried her outside she could see it was nearing nighttime. The immediate area was swarming with the familiar faces of the crew of the Arcadia and of Baines' Vanguard. Their attention was focused on Hunter's large form lying in the dirt. He struggled to get up and was shouting at those around him. It was however, mostly directed at Baines who stood with his arms folded a good seven feet behind him.

"You sorry assed bastard!" Hunter shouted as he swung his arm wildly. "When I get a hold of you, Baines, I'll strangle you!"

"That might be possible if you were looking for me in the right direction." Baines was a little perplexed when Hunter whipped his head around and seemed to struggle with his vision. "What's the matter? Can't you see me?"

"No I can't!" he screamed in frustration. "That crazy bitch blinded me! She could have easily killed us all!"

Harlock must have known Adalyn's sharp intake of breath meant she was about to yell at Hunter -which she was- and gripped her leg rather tightly to stop her. He shook his head, fearing it may come out that she was closely tied to Van Buren. It wasn't something he wanted out now.

"Let's not do anything rash until I've had a chance to talk to Hunter," Harlock instructed the group closest to the wallowing pirate. "In the meantime let's put him and his crew we round up someplace where they won't be causing any more trouble. There's also a few of them back in the warehouse, but I don't think they're going to be running off anytime soon."

"Hey, what about Adalyn? She wasn't hurt was she?" Baines questioned at seeing Harlock carrying her on his back.

"I'm fine!" she said, though in truth she was sore and achy from her head down to her back.

"I'll take her to Arcadia's sick bay and have Zero look over her once he gets back. I'm not too worried about her right now."

"If you say so." Baines shrugged. "Yattaran and I can handle things out here 'til you get back."

Harlock looked to his first mate to be sure the arrangement was agreeable to him.

"Go on." Yattaran motioned to the hangar where the ship was. "Hunter's not going to be a problem. It won't take long."

Harlock nodded his thanks and set off on the short walk back to the Arcadia, a faint smile on his lips when Hunter started shouting all over again. It was amusing to him that the weasel of a pirate was taken care of by a young woman perhaps a fifth of his size. It was something that would take him a long time to get over, if they let Hunter live that is.


	17. Fight the Clock

A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is a little lackluster; it wasn't something I planned out and furthermore I _agonized_ over whether or not it was truly necessary. But I figured hell, this is fanfic and hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. : )

* * *

><p>Daiba leaned against the cool concrete wall of an age-old bunker and stared at Hunter's mass slumped in a rickety chair. The particular underground complex they were in was once used as a holding area for politicians and other important hostages pirates would hold for ransom. Mannerisms of that nature were from a bygone era, as judging from the thick layer of dust on the floor and leaking pipes from the ceiling.<p>

For a time he had tried to guess how long it had been since this place had been used, but had given up quite some time ago. Daiba's focus for the moment was placed squarely on Hunter.

In the hours following his rampage, Hunter had been bandaged and thrown down here with Daiba eagerly volunteering as guardsman. Above ground was a whirlwind of loading ships with supplies and the people that had relocated to this planet to escape from Van Buren. Daiba was sure he could have been a better help there than trying to stare holes in Hunter's forehead, but he needed to be here.

The captain was due to arrive to talk to Hunter any time now and Daiba wanted to see and hear what would happen. It was no big secret that the one who lead Van Buren to the location of Arcadia's crew that fateful day they were massacred was Hunter. It took all Daiba had not to blow a hole right between the pirate's eyes, but he knew for the moment, Hunter was more useful alive.

Hunter however, was either oblivious to Daiba's murderous stares or he simply did not care. With his hands cuffed behind his back and nothing else to occupy him, he simply traced the lines of piping on the ceiling or let his eyes run along the walls. He did not seem to take much notice of his guard; he never acknowledged him the entire time. It was not until the sounds of footfalls echoing in the hallway were heard that Hunter snapped from his reverie and stared at the solid metal door to the room.

Daiba himself barely reacted to Harlock as he entered the room, still in the same clothes as when he last saw him. He looked tired and Daiba doubted he had slept at all. Hunter however, was immediately transfixed on the worn-out captain.

"I see your eyesight has improved," Harlock said tonelessly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Hunter replied, slumping back in his seat. "You honestly think Admiral Van Buren told me anything? If you're going to kill me, you might as well go ahead and do it." However, he did his best to put on a brave front the uneasiness on his face and eyes betrayed him.

Harlock made three or four long strides to stand wordlessly in front of Hunter. Suddenly, Hunter was grabbed by his collar and slammed against the wall. Pinned between a hard wall and a seething pirate, Hunter could only blink in shock.

"After the stunt you just pulled I'm sorely tempted to shoot you and leave you down here to rot." Harlock seethed, shaking Hunter to emphasize certain words.

Daiba himself was rather taken aback. How the lean captain was able to lift up Hunter's mass and practically throw him against the wall was beyond him. He watched expressionless as Hunter seemed dazed at first, even a bit frightened before he pulled his wits together again.

"I don't care what you do to me, you can threaten me and beat me up all you want, but I still ain't going to tell you anything; cause I ain't got nothing to tell!"

"You led Van Buren straight to us!" Harlock shouted as he violently shook Hunter. "If it wasn't for you, my crew would still be alive!"

"You honestly think that?!" Hunter vehemently shouted back. "I wasn't about to risk my neck and go against someone like Van Buren! You remember how he was hunting us down like animals, threatening our friends and families, imprisoning and leaving them to be executed! I did what I needed to do back then!"

Without realizing it, Harlock reared back his fist and slammed it into Hunter's cheek, feeling bone crush upon impact. Hunter let out a startled cry, falling to the dusty floor. He swore at him as he struggled to right himself, with his hands still bound behind his back it took him multiple moments to sit upright.

"There's no point in lying Hunter," Harlock warned with a guttural tone. "You were only looking out for yourself; you've always been a selfish weasel only thinking of yourself."

Hunter did not reply. Either he had nothing more to say or he was in so much pain he could not respond. Daiba however, stood in stunned silence. It was not every day he saw his stoic captain react so violently. It was obvious to everyone on the ship that Harlock had always bottled his emotions; to see his captain's brutal outburst gave Daiba a glimpse into what Harlock had been hiding for so long. He felt exhilarated to see Hunter finally get what was coming to him. It made Daiba nearly tremble in anticipation.

"Do you want to hit him some more or do you want to go ahead and kill him?" Daiba suddenly asked with little emotion in his voice.

Harlock however, did not respond immediately. His whole body was shaking and he desperately tried to rein in his near blinding rage. All he wanted to do was reach down and hit Hunter repeatedly until he stopped breathing. However, it was becoming increasingly clear to Harlock that beating a man like Hunter to death was too good for him.

"I'm not going to kill you." Harlock suddenly said, visibly shocking both Daiba and Hunter.

"W-what?!" Daiba stammered his eyes wide. "What did you say?!"

"I'm leaving you here for Van Buren. You can explain to him what transpired since you last talked to him. I'm certain he'd be interested to know what you've been doing."

Harlock's cryptic message was lost to Daiba, but he watched as Hunter blanched and shot his pained gaze to Harlock. His face was already bruising and there was clear deformation. It would not have surprised anyone if he never looked quite right again.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Hunter cried out, wincing as his protest caused him an exuberant amount of pain.

"Until then you can stay down here," Harlock stated flatly. "I can't be here with the likes of you for too long. Give my regards to Van Buren when you see him."

Harlock turned on his heel and made his way towards the door. He hoped to somehow avoid Daiba altogether, knowing full well his decision to let Van Buren do what he wanted with Hunter would not appeal to the young man. He was unfortunately right, as Harlock stepped out into the narrow corridor Daiba was immediately on his heels.

"You're just going to leave him here?!" Daiba shouted as Harlock continued his retreat. "You're insane! What if Van Buren lets him loose?"

"That won't happen," Harlock said, knowing he could not tell Daiba that he intended to leave a message for Van Buren regarding the incident with Adalyn in the warehouse. He would bet the Arcadia herself that Van Buren would be completely enraged over Hunter's actions.

"Are you sure?!" he continued. "How are you going to react if he does and Hunter winds up being the cause of more deaths?! What are you going to do if he kills the rest of us?!"

Harlock stopped dead in his tracks, making Daiba – who was following quite closely – nearly bowl right over him. The captain did not turn, nor did he say anything for some time.

"Daiba, I know it's hard, but right now is not the time to be focusing vengeance on someone like Hunter." His words were incredibly soft, so much so that Daiba had to strain to hear him. "We have more important things to worry about. There are a lot of people that need to be evacuated before Van Buren arrives, and we're running out of time."

"Let's lock the bunker door; Hunter won't be going anywhere. I need you to see to help Yattaran with the munitions distributes, we're going to head a fleet that will cover escaping ships," Harlock continued, hoping that just this once Daiba would put aside his emotions and focus on the larger, direr situation at hand. "If we manage to take down Van Buren now, we'll come back for Hunter later."

"This is ridiculous!" Daiba shouted. "Putting a bullet through his brain won't take long at all!"

"No, it won't," Harlock concurred, turning around to face him. "But would that honestly make you feel better? Will it do anything to change the fact our friends are still dead? Hunter deserves to die; there is no question of that in my mind. However, Daiba, sometimes death is not enough; Hunter is not afraid of you or me, he is terrified of Van Buren though. I take satisfaction knowing that Hunter will be spending his last hours in total paranoia, knowing the man he fears most will arrive at any time and bring his death sentence."

Silence descended between the two of them for some time. It was apparent Harlock had nothing else to say while Daiba was at a loss for words. Hunter was nothing but an insignificant worm, and Daiba was seriously questioned by Harlock's words. Would killing someone like Hunter really satisfy either of them? Hunter had no doubt played a part in the death of their comrades, but deep down Daiba, like Harlock, realized that the only person whose death would ultimately satisfy their quest for vengeance was none other than Loan Van Buren himself.

Daiba sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping and cast one last look back at the room where Hunter was. He would have to trust his captain once again, but ultimately he knew that Hunter's days were numbered either way. Perhaps it was best to let him spend his time in total dread.

"Fine," Daiba relented, angling past Harlock and starting towards the reinforced bunker door. "But if we do manage to take out Van Buren, we get to finish him off." Harlock clapped a hand on Daiba's shoulder in approval and fell into step along with him. He knew the youth was confused and feeling as if they should have done more, but in the end, Hunter's fate would be the same either way. Harlock was very proud of Daiba; he was not quite the hothead he used to be.

Leaving the bunker and locking the door behind them, both Harlock and Daiba made their way out of the ramshackle and ransacked general store the bunker was hidden under. The shelves and counters were stripped bare, and it seemed only the garbage was left behind.

Out in the dusty street, the small town was very nearly vacated already; the stores and restaurants were in a similar state to the one they just came out of. Many of the residents were already packed up and loaded onto the ships designated to get them off planet and relocated to another sanctuary.

"I need to go talk to Baines, you head on back and see if you can't find Yattaran, I know he needs your help," Harlock said, breaking stride with Daiba.

"Sure." He nodded, taking off down the deserted road back to the cluster of hangers were the majority of the other ships were docked and being loaded with supplies.

Harlock watched him walk away for a few moments, allowing himself some time to get his thoughts together. Baines would be leaving the planet the next day, guarding a convoy of ships filled with refugees escaping the planet. If he did not speak with him now there was a good chance he would not be able to for some time, and the matter was important.

He knew Baines would be supervising the loading of the non-essential supplies needed for the ships that would be confronting Van Buren once he arrived. The Vanguard had been moved from the hangar near the Arcadia and closer to a warehouse strip where the majority of his supplies were held. It was not a terribly long walk from the deserted town, but it felt drawn out.

The Vanguard itself sat amongst a line of other ships beside a single strip of large warehouses in a barren patch of land several kilometers from the Arcadia. Many of the crates were already outside and stacked high on moving palettes waiting to be transported to the appropriate ship. More haphazardly piled together were the belongings of those waiting to leave. Harlock noted that quite a few of them were rushing back and forth helping with the supplies.

It was easy enough to find Baines; Harlock could make out his voice at just about any distance. The gunrunner was near the rightmost warehouse directing which palette full of supplies went to each ship. Baines however, did not notice Harlock's approach, and the pirate let him finish what he was telling a bushy-haired young man operating heavy lifting equipment.

"Baines!" Harlock called when the gunrunner was finished.

"What are you doing here?" Baines questioned as he turned towards him. "I thought you'd be back at your ship."

"I need to ask you something," Harlock started. "I wanted to know if you'd take Adalyn with you when you leave."

Harlock did not miss Baines' rather surprised expression, but the gunrunner said nothing and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, that'd be no problem, I mean I get why you wouldn't want to take her with you, but well...actually, never mind."

"What? Was there something you were planning to do afterwards? Cause if you were—"

"No, no," Baines grinned widely as he waived off Harlock's misgivings and turned his attention to the digital tablet in his hand. "I just thought you were really starting to like her," he said under his breath, causing Harlock to visibly blanch.

"You thought I—what?" Harlock was quite taken by surprise, his mind racing with all the possible reasons why someone—_anyone_ would come to that conclusion. He did not think he had treated Adalyn any differently than he would have any other woman under the same circumstances. In the end, it was his decision to take her from Elysium, and therefore she was his responsibility.

"You know she is rather pretty," Baines continued his tormenting. "Of course you might be a little too old for her; I can see why you might be a little apprehensive. Some younger, more dashing bloke might come along and steal her away from you!"

Harlock opened his mouth to make a retort, but then realized Baines was merely aggravating him. Making any sort of denial would have only provoked him more. He had only known Adalyn for a few days, but initially he would admit that he did find her interesting. There might have been a part of him that would have liked to get to know her better; she was a rather surprising character after all. If the circumstances were different and Van Buren was not an imposing threat, he might have offered to let her stay with them for a while. Unfortunately that was not the case, he did not want to put Adalyn in harm's way; the incident with Hunter had made him realize he could not keep her close any longer.

"She's back at the Arcadia helping Zero last time I checked, once I get back I'll send her over," Harlock said, opting to ignore Baines' earlier comments. "Please make sure she gets out of here alright will you?"

"You know I will," Baines assured, ceasing his antics for the moment. "All kidding aside, you are rather protective of her. I just couldn't help but think you might have taken an interest to her, despite what you might be telling yourself." Harlock could only sigh as Baines' face suddenly twisted mischievously. "You know, you could quite possibly die when Van Buren shows up, this might be your last chance to spend an evening with a rather lovely lady."

Harlock slapped away Baines' arm that nudged him suggestively. Normally Baines' goading had little effect on him -he had gotten quite used to it by now- but when it came to Adalyn it made him feel indignant. She wasn't someone to use for a one night stand, Harlock thought bitterly. For a moment he reconsidered sending her off with Baines, heaven only knew what the man would put her through...

"Alright, I'll stop," Baines relented, slapping his friend on the back. "I'll make sure she gets out of here alright, so don't worry about a thing, I know how you are when it comes to girls."

"There's one other thing," Harlock found himself saying without really thinking. "Something you should probably know before she comes."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Like what?"

Harlock deeply sighed and ran a hand through his hair apprehensively, unsure exactly how say what he needed to. "I should probably tell you that Van Buren has an interest in her, he proposed to her the night we attacked him on Elysium. Adalyn however, has no interest in marrying anyone and doesn't want to go back home."

Baines blinked, his expression blank. "Well, that's something I wasn't expecting." He then shrugged. "It really doesn't change anything personally, but I think I get what you're saying."

"You know how some people might react. I just don't want her to get hurt," Harlock explained. "I promised I would take her wherever she wanted to go after this, but obviously that won't happen. Just make sure she'll be able to get along alright once you let her off."

"That'll be no problem, heck, I might see if she'd want to stay with my mom for awhile."

"Thanks Baines, looks like I owe you another one." He gave a small smile. "I'll be better off knowing she's with someone I know who will take care of her."

"You sure you're not getting a bit too sweet on her?" Unlike previously Baines was completely serious and stared at Harlock quizzically.

"I'm sure," he stated a bit too firmly. "I've got to get back to my ship. We're still not done with the repairs yet. If I don't see you again, I hope you have a safe trip."

"You be careful yourself. After we're done getting these people out I'm going to run by Antarres and gather up our friends hiding there. We'll be able to start our raids after that."

Harlock nodded and waved goodbye to his friend. He felt lighter as he walked away from the bustling strip and into barren, deserted terrain. It was much faster to cut across the wasteland back to the Arcadia than follow the dusty road back through town.

However, Harlock realized that his pace was too slow and he felt strangely apprehensive. It had nothing to do with the upcoming battle with Van Buren, Harlock and his crew had been through numerous ship to ship fights before and managed to survive. Even if their main cannons were still unusable Harlock had no doubts they would be fine.

It stunned him to realize that the battle had nothing to do with his feelings of uneasiness. What he was not looking forward to was sending Adalyn away. Why though? He admitted to himself that he had not known her long enough to really form any sort of strong feelings, and he could not say he loved her; far from it in fact. She was however, someone he would liked to have seen grow and find her place in the world.

Maybe in a way Baines was right, he might have been nurturing a fondness for Adalyn when he thought she might become something amazing one day. It was however, something he knew he would never witness. After today he was sure he would never see her again, and hoped that despite their misadventures here she left with fond memories.

For his part, whenever Van Buren arrived Harlock would be waiting; making sure he could not take away her chance to live her life the way she wanted to. It was something that everyone deserved.


	18. Wait It Out

A/N: After like, twenty chapters some form of romance happens! YAY! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The last few hours were a whirlwind of crewmembers feverishly working to repair the Arcadia's cannons, while the rest crammed supplies of every kind wherever they could find space. The prospect of Loan Van Buren showing up at any given moment weighed heavily on everyone, save Adalyn.<p>

Admittedly, she knew she should have been more concerned about being involved in a battle, but there were several considerations she took into account. The first being her doubts she would be dragged along into a space battle; while they talked, Zero figured she would be left on the planet, which was fine by her. The second, Loan had no interest in hurting her. His main goal it seemed —if what Hunter said was true— was to get her back. Lastly, it was hard to get anxious at all when it was abundantly clear Harlock wanted nothing more than to keep her out of harm's way.

Since he carried her to sickbay, it was becoming rather difficult to think about him without her heart fluttering. What was worse, every time Zero mentioned Harlock to her or to someone else passing through, her stomach would start twisting into knots. It was difficult for her to admit she was falling in love with him; she barely knew anything about him. For all she knew his hobbies included going to bars, getting into life and death struggles with powerful admirals and shooting up towns with other space pirates. Obviously, they did not have much in common given those aspects.

The prospect of a relationship with the man was as hopeless as getting all the supplies stacked up in sickbay put away. Crates and boxes were stacked against every wall nearly to the ceiling and had spilled out into the corridor. What was worse, it seemed there was still more to be brought in and if what she and Zero were being told was true, every ship was in a similar situation.

"Baines had been hard at work for almost two years gathering all this up," Zero commented to no one in particular as he drank from a bottle of sake. "It's a good thing though, we have plenty of ships to help get most of it out of here, though I doubt this is the only place Baines hid his cache."

"Baines isn't stupid, despite what some may think of him," Ace, a gangly, russet-haired youth no more than sixteen years said as he cracked open a box. "He's probably got stuff stored away on a hundred different planets."

Ace, in Adalyn's opinion, seemed a bit too young for the life of a fugitive. He had a very boyish face and his hands and feet were too large for his lanky frame. It was evident he'd be tall one day, but so far that growth spurt hadn't come, leaving him oddly disproportionate. He was very well mannered, albeit introverted and he was often blushing and stuttering when he forced himself to talk to her.

"_He's rather shy around girls_," Zero whispered to her at one point when Ace was preoccupied with something.

Adalyn nodded in understanding, thinking she might not act too differently if Harlock were to walk in at any time. For a moment, she pondered the ridiculous ways in which the human body reacted to such feelings. Stuttering, blushing, feeling sick to one's stomach and a racing heart were not really ways to garnish attention from someone you liked. It would not help if her reactions continued to escalate to the point where her face matched a boiled lobster in color.

Why could it not be like in the movies where the girls would get all starry-eyed and blush prettily before falling gracefully with swirling skirts into their lovers' arms?

It was fantasy of course, but what was horribly real was the feeling of her mind and heart at war.

There was this growing tug-of-war within her during the hours she spent in the infirmary. One-half was citing the obvious facts that they had only known one another for a matter of days, and she knew practically nothing about him personally. The other half wanted to throw caution to the wind and run headlong into his arms. It was a terrible thing not knowing what she should do, until that horrible feeling of doubt began to trickle in.

It was more than possible he did not feel the same way about her; moreover, he may have already had someone he loved. What about that barmaid Baines was talking about? What if he was still pining after her? She was stunned that she reacted by gripping a box of disinfectant wipes so tightly it cracked. Realizing what she had done, Adalyn shoved it away on a shelf so Zero would not see and hoped Ace had noticed nothing.

Now she was feeling jealous on top of lovesick and confused. She could not help but wonder what type of woman Harlock would find attractive anyway. Adalyn very much doubted he would have been the type to fall in love with someone by her looks alone. Regardless, she was not looking her best right now anyway.

After Harlock left her in sickbay, when Zero arrived, he first gave her painkillers for the bruised muscle in her back then went to work fixing her ruptured eardrum. After it was clear she didn't have another concussion she was released to shower, eat and rest. She did shower, ate some reheated barbeque and maybe slept for a handful of hours. Afterwards, she did try to smooth her hair into something artful, but with only a rubber band and no pins or styling spray it was a hopeless endeavor. Adalyn at least wanted to look somewhat pretty now, but in oversized clothing that swallowed her form and a face completely devoid of color it was hard to pull it off.

She slouched her shoulders and tried her best not to look bothered by anything as she tossed bags of individually wrapped syringes into drawers. For a moment she considered questioning Zero about Harlock and a potential love interest but thought better of it. There was no way she would have been able to make it not sound like she was prying.

Still, what kind of woman would she have been anyway? Would she be smarter? Kinder? A woman who could have easily stood by him and held her own in any situation? Adalyn had only proven she was a crazy, stubborn individual who would blow something up without thought of the repercussions. Not exactly the traits men looked for in a woman, she was sure of that.

"Hey," a hand lightly touched her shoulder that caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Adalyn stared wide-eyed at Harlock for several seconds before shaking herself from her shock to waive off his apology. "Oh no, it's just I didn't hear you come in." She did her best to look relaxed and indifferent as she put away vials of various sorts, though her heart was doing that stupid fluttering again.

Damn it! She hadn't even heard him come in the room! Then she remembered the clear, protective cap Zero had placed in her right ear after having to fix her ruptured eardrum. She couldn't feel it, but it was there to keep it from getting infected while it was healing. Unfortunately, it made her completely deaf on one side, hence she was unable to hear him walk in.

"Are you looking for Zero?"

"No, not exactly." Harlock glanced around at the haphazard infirmary, wondering how they were going to get so many supplies stashed away. Most of it would probably end up in the storage rooms, and they weren't exactly in the best shape already. "Baines certainly got plenty of stuff." The offhanded remark got a chuckle form Adalyn.

"No kidding, it seems like everyone is in the same situation from what I hear." After placing the last of the vials away she turned and pointed to a particular crate. "That one is nothing but medicines that need to be kept cold but we can't fit it into the refrigerator because of all the alcohol."

Luckily, Zero was nowhere near to overhear what she said. He had been nursing a bottle of sake the entire time and most likely wandered off again to one of the back rooms or out into the corridor. Ace in the meantime was busy in the adjacent room, unloading surgical supplies, and she could hear him moving about.

She was all alone with Harlock. Kinda.

It wasn't the first time, and there was nothing different about him, but the feelings she had towards him were. Then she realized it, when she first met him she had no idea how very considerate he was. When he was around she felt safe, that no matter what was thrown their way he would take care of her. Adalyn had no doubts that Loan would have provided every care and comfort imaginable to her, but she never felt the same way around him as she now did Harlock.

Even now she fought to keep herself from staring at him as he ventured close to an open crate, peering inside it as he ran a hand through his messy hair. She never once thought Harlock was ugly, and wondered if it was because she was developing these feelings for him that she begun to appreciate his rugged looks more. He was very different from the slick, well-dressed men who were fought over at the social events on Elysium.

"I haven't exactly done the best job of making sure you don't get hurt, have I?" he wondered aloud, catching Adalyn by surprise.

"Taking the whole situation into account, I think you've done a fine job so far," she shrugged. "Besides, I don't think you can plan for a senseless pirate to go after someone whom they have never met before."

Under normal circumstances the pirate captain would have argued with her. It was his fault, he should have known better, but he was so very tired. Wordlessly, Harlock pulled a backless, wheeled chair close and sat down. Adalyn couldn't help but notice how weary he looked. He was still wearing the same utility suit she last saw him in and doubted he'd slept.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, venturing closer to him. "You look exhausted."

"I'll be fine," Harlock stated as he rubbed his eye.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Adalyn pouted and folded her arms. "You look drained. Have you been up this entire time?"

"Yes." Harlock watched as she hiked her brow. "I'll get some sleep soon enough though. You don't have to concern yourself with me."

"You've obviously worried yourself over me; perhaps it's about time I return the favor." She took a couple more steps towards him, wrinkling her nose when she got closer to him. "It wouldn't kill you to shower either," Adalyn muttered, causing the pirate to snort.

"I don't smell _that _bad," he retorted as she stared silently at him with a huffy look on her face. Inwardly he reflected on when the last time he bathed was, only to realize that perhaps a shower was in order. "But a hot shower does sound nice." He would relent no further, but Adalyn seemed satisfied nonetheless.

Ultimately, Adalyn was a very nice young woman, far too good for the likes of Van Buren. For a moment he wondered if he would miss her, though he had to admit he wouldn't miss the weight of responsibility she inadvertently placed on him. He didn't want to have to face Van Buren again with her safety otherwise occupying his thoughts.

It didn't hurt to wonder about what it would have been like if she was able to stay. He found it strange he wanted to know so much more about her; he hadn't felt like that about a woman in a good while. Funny though, Adalyn was nothing like the women who caught his interest in the past, and the thought of having someone he could confide everything to again sounded heavenly. Harlock suddenly dismissed the thought nearly as quickly was it came, but the desire still lingered. He had been through enough troubles and heartaches over women and had ultimately resolved long ago to never let another one into his life.

It was time to end all this before things became complicated.

"I went by and talked to Baines just a little while ago," Harlock began, looking at Adalyn's face indifferently. "He's going to be guarding the refugee ships leaving tomorrow and said that he'd be willing to get you out of here before Van Buren gets here."

"Oh," Adalyn was startled by the sudden revelation. This was not something she had seen coming and unexpectedly felt a heavy weight growing in her chest. It was certainly better than being dragged into another confrontation, but to suddenly have to say goodbye to the people she felt she was becoming friends with would be irrepressibly difficult.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it beforehand, but Baines has agreed that he'll watch after you until you decide what to do. I've already told him about Van Buren and you, so you have nothing to worry about from him."

"That's good to hear." Adalyn did her best to sound somewhat pleased, but even to her it sounded like her voice faltered. There was no way Harlock could have known about the bubbling feelings she had for him, but at the same time she was feeling crushed. "Will I ever see you again? Any of you?" She added the last part off-the-cuff, hoping he hadn't noticed the difference in her tone.

"I can't say," Harlock started as he stood, able to tell she was disappointed. "We can always hope we do," he gave a small smile which she returned.

Adalyn twisted her fingers together feeling as though she would suddenly burst from the extreme buildup of emotions inside her. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to get caught in Harlock and Loan's feud. She would miss everyone she made friends with, miss listening to their stories and have them listen to her own without prejudice. Not only that, she felt like she was leaving something unfinished between her and Harlock, whatever it may be. At the same time however, she felt like her world was finally opening up to unspeakable possibilities.

Unexpectedly they took a step towards each other. Adalyn's heart hammered in her chest as Harlock hesitantly reached out and took hold of one of her wringing hands.

"Regardless of everything that's happened, I hope that you enjoyed your time with us." Harlock meant it, and he found his smile growing.

"More than you know," she replied. "I still find it hard to believe there are people like you out there who would go through so much trouble for someone like me."

"I wouldn't call it trouble, exactly." Harlock shrugged. "I can't help but feel like I should count myself lucky, I doubt there are many young women like you on Elysium."

"I am one of a kind, for which I'm sure most people there are thankful for," Adalyn confessed, unsure of what to think with her hand in Harlock's.

He abruptly let it go -much to her disappointment- when Zero walked in with a frown on his face. Funny, Adalyn was pretty sure she had never seen such an expression on the doctor before. He was fine only a few minutes ago, and looked to be completely lost in his thoughts.

"Adalyn is leaving with Baines," Harlock announced, breaking Zero from his reverie.

"What? You never said anything about it!" He was clearly startled and looked wide eyed at Adalyn. "Young lady, I don't think you know what you're getting into with Baines. He's not the type to stick with only one woman."

"Not like that!" Harlock snapped.

Adalyn slightly jumped at his startling tone, while the doctor appeared not to notice and instantly looked relieved. "Oh, well, that's a relief. I suppose it was your idea then?" He questioned the captain though he didn't expect a response and didn't get one. "I only hope that you've warned her about him, his crew and the Vanguard in general."

"What does that mean?" Adalyn instantly looked to Harlock for an explanation.

"Baines and his crew are flirts," he said, glaring at Zero who went to the fridge to pilfer another bottle of sake. "The Vanguard itself isn't a very tidy place, but you'll be safest there and far away when Van Buren shows up. That's all that matters."

"Are you going to be okay though? Your ship's not finished and I imagine Loan won't be coming alone." Alone was a grave understatement, and she could only guess at how many ships he would muster.

"I'm not too worried; none of our scouts have caught sight of him yet. Our main goal at the moment is to make sure the refugee ships get out of here safely. This site has been compromised, so there's no need to defend it."

"You're going to fight him regardless," she accused, though Harlock could in no way deny it.

Adalyn took a steadying breath and briefly eyed Zero who padded into the surgery room to see to Ace. She felt better about saying what she was going to say without him in the room.

"I like you Harlock, I just don't want to see you hurt either. I doubt Loan or you will hold anything back if you meet again," Adalyn confessed earnestly, her cheeks faintly flushed. "You promised me that you would take me wherever I wanted to go and you're having to break that, but I understand why. Just make a new one to me right now and keep it, promise me that we'll see each other again."

Harlock was astonished at her request. It was very poignant, and it seemed that she pulled at a lone string in his heart that threatened to unravel him completely. He realized if they had spent more time together he might have fallen in love with her. Tentatively he reached out, intending to lightly grasp at her shoulder but found his fingertips brushing her cheek.

"I would love nothing more than to make you that promise," said Harlock genuinely. "But I have no idea what the future holds at this point. We can always hope we do though."

"I suppose I'll have to take that." Adalyn reached up and grasped his hand that lingered against her cheek. She wanted to remain frozen in that moment, relishing his touch and hoping that some part of him felt the same way she did. Reluctantly she pulled his hand away, though her heart furiously protested her actions.

Her doubts had not won her over, and despite what she was feeling Adalyn realized that perhaps this was what fate intended. As of right now she wasn't the person she felt Harlock needed. She was still nothing more than a naïve girl who had yet to figure out what she wanted out of life. Being here had opened her eyes in so many ways, and that the best people she could possibly meet weren't the ones she would have expected. She needed so much more of that.

Unfortunately, Adalyn felt that if she remained she wouldn't have those opportunities that would ultimately define who she was. Harlock was far too wrapped up in his war with Loan, she realized regretfully. Nothing would have pleased her more than to stay with him under the right circumstances, and she feared that she was throwing something away with him. She hoped she wasn't. Adalyn would, despite everything, hold onto the hope that she would see him and the Arcadia's crew again.

"Right now I can't help but feel that your whole world is devoted to your quest for vengeance against Loan," she said softly. "I suppose it would be hard for me or anyone to find a place in it."

Harlock was momentarily stunned by her words, but ultimately what she said was the truth. There was nothing else he wanted more at the moment than to see all this through to the end. He would repay Van Buren's actions and once again give the people who wanted to live free a chance to make that dream become reality.

"If things were different I would have asked you if you wanted to stay with us for awhile." He felt the unmistakable twinge of regret as he said those words. "But we can't lament over what could have been."

"We can't, can we?" Adalyn echoed his sentiment. "I don't regret anything, and I certainly don't regret meeting you. You've done so much for me, more than I think you'll ever know."

"I'm happy then," he said.

Words suddenly failed between them. There was more each wanted to say, but it was neither the time nor the place. Ultimately, there was nothing left to say other than goodbye.

"I'll send someone with you when you leave. You're free to take anything you were given with you," Harlock told her, to which she expressed her gratitude.

"I appreciate that," Adalyn slightly choked. "It won't take me long."

"Take all the time you need," he assured. "To pack, to say goodbye..." Harlock trailed off, seeing her start to tear up.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed as her face turned blotchy and she wiped her eyes. "I'm terrible with goodbyes."

"You don't need to apologize." It was from there that his motion to comfort her to a drastic turn.

His actions were a blur in his mind, the next thing he readily knew was that his arms were wrapped around her and her soft lips covered his. Nothing had ever felt so right and wrong to him before. It went against every principle he imposed regarding his heart, yet Adalyn fed a craving deep in his being. That gnawing, subconscious desire for love burst open in those short moments, and for the first time in a very long time, it was satisfied.

Their kiss ended, yet he nor Adalyn could break their hold on one another just yet. Her arms which had encircled his neck, drooped down on his shoulders, and Harlock's hands were still tangled in her hair and around her waist.

"Stay safe," he said softly to her. "That's all I want." Adalyn nodded as he wiped away some of her tears.

"If this is the last time we ever see each other, know that I will never forget you."

Harlock smiled and knew he'd be likely to remember her always too. Instead of replying he chose instead to hold her close for awhile longer. Ultimately he had to let her go, Zero or Ace would have to leave the adjacent room sometime and he wasn't too keen on being seen in such a manner; out of preference he liked to keep matters of this sort private.

"I'm going to get my things," she said quietly after taking a few steps back. "Goodbye Harlock, I wish you nothing but the best. Please remember to be careful."

"I will," he solemnly nodded. "Goodbye, Adalyn."

With one final smile she turned and quietly left the room, leaving him with a strange hollowness. He had been in this situation countless times before, having to part with a woman he cared about all too soon. I never got any easier, hell, as he got older it seemed to get worse. He hated that he had opened himself up like that, even for such a short amount of time.

He slumped back down on the chair as Zero padded back in with his half drunken bottle of booze. When Zero offered him the bottle the pirate captain didn't refuse. The burning taste did nothing to quell the longing he now had in his heart like he had hoped.

"Did you see anything?" Harlock questioned with a sideways look at the doctor when he handed the bottle back.

"Even if I did, I would tell you I hadn't." Zero replied, noting a good quantity of sake was suddenly gone. "But if I had seen something," he suddenly sounded dubious, "I would tell you you're an idiot for letting her go."

Harlock took the abrasive comment without protest. He may have been an idiot for sending Adalyn away, but he would have felt like a bigger one had he let her remain. Despite what either she or he truly felt about one another, he had no doubts that a life with him carried far too many consequences. He wanted her to be safe and happy; he could not guarantee she would have that if she were with him.

No, it was far better to have it end like this.

"What were you doing back there earlier?" Harlock motioned to the back of the infirmary where a short corridor led to a small variety of rooms.

Harlock had his answer when he saw the despondent look on the doctor's face. "It's been two years," his voice faltered as he sat down close to the captain. "For awhile there I was optimistic she would come out of it, but now I'm not so sure."

Zero and Harlock lapsed into a dispirited quiet and after taking another swig of his drink, Zero offered his bottle again. This time it was nearly empty and Harlock's next drink was not so long. It seemed nothing was turning out the way any of them expected, and much of it seemed like for the worst. It was fairly easy to feel discouraged with so much disappointment and an ever growing weight of eventual warfare.

They would press on despite everything, in the end it was what set them apart from most people. Whether it be from the mutual desire to one day create a better world or from plain stubbornness, they would carry on their fight and hope their efforts and sacrifices would one day make a difference.

Their quiet moment of contemplation shattered when Daiba ran into the haphazard room nearly crashed into a stack of packing crates. "Captain!" he yelled as he ran. "He's here! We've just spotted him and it's not good!"

Harlock shoved the bottle back in Zero's hands and stood from his seat. Daiba skidded to a halt and panted slightly as he relayed the incoming transmissions from moments ago.

"Van Buren is only eight hours away, and I don't know how he's done it, but he's got hundreds of ships heading our way!"

Harlock took the news rather stoically, already processing possible moves and outcomes. His despair, disappointment and longing was suddenly replaced with cold calculation and the need to react quickly. The captain quickly strode from the room with Daiba on his heels and hurried to the bridge.

Regrettably, he realized just how true Adalyn's earlier statement was. There was no room for anything or anyone else. His heart was gripped by the chance to confront Van Buren again, and that craving for love was replaced by the burning desire for vengeance.

Nothing else mattered.


	19. Countdown

A/N: Prepare yourself for some terrible time movement!

* * *

><p>"That's a lot of ships," Yattaran commented dryly as he observed the massive expanse of tiny blue pricks of light on the Arcadia's radar screen. "Fifteen cruisers, fifty-two destroyers, eight fighter carriers and one hundred and two fast attack cruisers. The average fighter carrier can hold seventy-two combat fighters, which puts us facing seven hundred fifty-three ships." The first mate shook his head. "Van Buren is not pulling his punches."<p>

"I'm not worried about the fighters," Harlock said as he observed the position of each ship. Van Buren was obviously not holding back and had managed to muster a majority of the ships under his command. This was not going to be easy, but then again he never expected it to be. "Sending away a number of ships to guard the convoy of refugees put us at a severe disadvantage. Not counting fighters we're still outnumbered."

"Numbers aren't always everything," his first mate reminded him. "But, wouldn't you agree then that our best course of action should be to bring down the flagship? More than likely that is where Van Buren will be."

"Aye, I was just thinking that," he concurred. "We'll concentrate all our firepower on the main cruiser. There won't be a reason to continue to engage once we sink it. Afterwards, we'll have our ships retreat in different directions; if they choose to chase after us they'll have to divide their fleet."

"The majority will come after us no doubt, but no matter, we'll lose them like always." Yattaran was quite satisfied with the captain's plan and moved away from the radar screen to an unfinished model plane he left on a nearby console.

Harlock continued to study the screen and ordered for a magnification on the incoming fleet. They were still trying to establish the time before contact, and Harlock made sure they were ready to intercept. The ship had been loaded with as many supplies as possible and all repairs were wrapped up, though not completed. Only gun turrets one and three on their main cannon were operational, but whether they could hold together was a mystery.

Preparing for a battle always created an intense atmosphere, and this time was no different. Data scrolled down every console screen and various relays came from different ships and from various sections of the Arcadia. So much noise caused his head to hurt, and he had a hard time fighting off exhaustion.

He went and collapsed in his high-backed chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as a sharp pain stabbed him in the forehead. Harlock sat with his eyes closed for some time before he lightly dozed off. After an initial meeting on the bridge hours earlier, Harlock had managed to shower and change before he planned on his return to the bridge. However, he sat down in a chair intending to have a quick drink and passed out in mere seconds. It was not until Daiba came and pounded on his door two hours later that he awoke and struggled to the bridge.

Harlock managed to pull himself back into the waking world and cracked open his eye to stare out into space. They were unable to see their opponents, but that would all change shortly. His only hope now was for a quick confrontation and clean escape.

"We've been able to establish a direct time in which we'll intercept, t-minus one hour thirty-five minutes," Sabu said as he started the countdown on the main screen.

"Less than two hours," Harlock muttered to himself. "Nothing else to do but wait."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Harlock, Loan Van Buren was silently echoing his sentiment as he sat before the command deck on the destroyer named Helios. The environment was of a collected frenzy as many of the officers on the bridge rushed to gather as much information as they could on the awaiting pirate fleet.<p>

Loan himself calmly processed all the information being relayed to him on several holographic display screens. It seemed Hunter was right; Harlock might have been planning something after all. A motley of renegade battleships awaited them outside of Jewel's orbit. Strangely, they were only able to account for seventy-two out of the one hundred fifty-eight ships Hunter had said were on the planet.

Most notably absent was the smuggling ship Vanguard. Hunter had been adamant that the vagrant Benjamin Baines was on Jewel moving an extremely large amount of supplies. Either Baines had left with the cargo or Harlock was planning a pincer attack. So far, though, the only ships they were picking up were the ones waiting for them.

"The Arcadia has been identified along with many of the other vessels; our system is still comparing them with known pirate ships," one officer sounded from his console.

"AA class pirate ship Revenge identified, AA class pirate ship Doubloon identified, B class pirate ship Swallow identified," another read off as their database made positive matches.

"Enemy ships are not yet in battle formation,"

"T-minus one hour until interception,"

The constant outpour of information from the officers did not hinder his concentration; the skill was one of many a commander developed over time. He continued processing and viewed possible scenarios on a simulator. Each one depicted an inconclusive outcome. Despite the uncertainty, the admiral was relieved that they would not be facing such a large number of ships. The Arcadia itself was a formidable battleship in its own right and Loan had never once considered challenging Harlock in space. The pirate would always have the advantage.

Even now, he wished he could have surprised Harlock and faced him on the planet's surface. The circumstances may not have been ideal, but they would not have to focus on so many other attacking ships. The Arcadia was their main priority; their battleships were to engage other enemy combatants out of necessity.

"T-minus fifty-five minutes until interception,"

Less than an hour, Loan thought to himself. He kept his eye glued to the Arcadia's position within the fleet, waiting for any sudden change in position. Currently the destroyer he was on would lead the first wave of attacks against the enemy armada. Loan always preferred to engage directly in ship-to-ship combat; he had an uncanny talent for it and he felt he had a better reaction time if he were directly involved.

Before any type of combat could begin however, Loan needed to message the Arcadia. As much as he loathed it and knew it would be a waste of time, it was protocol to offer enemy ships a final chance to surrender. If nothing else, it would prevent Harlock's lawyers from pursuing any legal recourse should they capture the pirate. What he most wanted was to find where Adalyn was and have Harlock return her to him.

It was more than evident that Hunter had been captured or killed; the sudden halt in information and the fact Harlock was waiting for him proved that. Losing Hunter was no loss; the pirate knew nothing and Loan had planned to put a bullet in his head the next time he saw him anyway. What had become of Adalyn and where she was at that moment was his personal priority.

"Contact the enemy's bridge," Loan commanded without explanation.

"Our long range communication is down." the transmissions officer replied. "But we can relay through the flag ship Titan."

"Do it then," he ordered in clipped tones.

Loan was not looking forward to talking to Harlock in the slightest; not only did the pirate try to kill him when they last saw one another, but he also kidnapped his fiancée and burned down his home. Obviously, causing the inadvertent death of his daughter and killing his best friend had not been enough. The admiral was not sure if he would be able to keep his temper in check, and he did his best not to linger on the memories that slowly seeped into his thoughts. He needed to keep a clear head.

"Relay a success, a communication line has been established with enemy vessel."

* * *

><p>Harlock jolted awake at the sound of their communication line activating. Damn it all to hell, he cursed as he stretched in his chair and inadvertently popped his back. He had fallen asleep again and much to his displeasure he rediscovered how uncomfortable his seat was.<p>

"Captain, it's one of the enemy battleships, they're hailing us," Daiba said, having relinquished his position at the ship's main cannon to Yattaran. "Should we ignore it?"

"No," Harlock groaned as he pulled himself from his chair and went to stand in front of the helm. "Let's find out who's calling."

In all honesty Harlock half expected an adjunct or something similar to appear on screen. Van Buren in all likelihood knew that offering one final warning would be pointless, but when the admiral's visage popped up Harlock couldn't help but raise his brow in mild surprise.

"In compliance with Federation Code 112, Article B-72 this armada is giving you one chance to surrender unconditionally," Loan stated flatly as he coldly stared at Harlock. "Again, this is your final warning—"

"You're not contacting me to offer something you know I'll refuse," Harlock abruptly interrupted.

"Tactful," Loan muttered mostly to himself before he conceded. "I'm merely satisfying the codes put forth by the Federation; I know all too well you will not yield under any circumstance. No, my main reason is this, on Elysium you kidnapped a young woman and I would like for you to release her. I know she was with you on Jewel, all I want is to send her safely home. There is no need to involve her in all this any longer."

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the bridge of the Arcadia as Harlock's mood suddenly blackened. His heart lurched when he thought about Adalyn; even if his emotions were not involved, there was no way he would send her back to him. She was now safely far away from all of this anyhow.

"I don't have her," Harlock said as he stared at Loan with the same venom he received from the other man.

"What?"

"She's gone." Van Buren's eyes went wide at Harlock's words, obviously misinterpreting what he said. "Adalyn left the planet on another ship awhile ago. She's not here, and even if she was I wouldn't give her back."

Loan remained quiet for multiple moments, breathing deeply and clenching at the meager upholstery covering his chair. As much as he hated to admit it, he believed Harlock was telling the truth. Unfortunately for him, the pirate undoubtedly had no clue as to the consequences of his actions.

"You have no idea who she is or what you've done, do you?" Loan almost smiled, feeling his rising temper gently subside. "I'm relieved. If you survive this then someone much worse than I will hunt you down to find her."

Harlock's expression didn't change. "I don't care," he replied. "Adalyn didn't want to return to Elysium. Unless she wishes to reach out to you or anyone else I see no reason why I should reveal her location. Send whomever you want, I will tell nothing."

"As you wish," Loan sneered. "You're days of reigning havoc will shortly be at an end either way. You've brought enough misery to people as it is; whether it be me, Commander X or someone else seeking vengeance, you'll pay for your crimes with your life."

"What of the misery you've caused Van Buren?" Harlock violently countered. "You've murdered hundreds of people!"

"Criminals," Van Buren calmly corrected. "All of them were on the Federation's list of most wanted fugitives. Many of them were wanted for murder as well. It's a pity Harlock; you can only see the harm that is caused to you. Need I tell you of your sins? Do you know exactly how many innocent lives can be laid at your feet? Do you remember planet Sarrax*? What about the defense perimeter you destroyed that left numerous places like colony C7-XY vulnerable? You disgust me Harlock. All you do is go about crying for freedom when you're blind to all the destruction and grief you cause. I am nothing but the result of your actions come to claim vengeance."

It was almost as if a tidal waved had crashed into him. Harlock clenched his fists tightly as he stared at Van Buren. His tightened jaw slowly worked loose as he asked, "Loan, what happened?"

The man on screen made no motion. He continued to glare at Harlock with unabashed hatred as he took a steadying breath. "You've obviously made assumptions about me, Harlock, and I've never felt as though I needed to explain my reasons to anyone. The only thing you need to know is I've been doing this for Anina Van Buren and Captain Grant Riley; whose names I'm sure mean nothing to you."

Admittedly, Harlock had never conceived Van Buren's ruthlessness was brought about by such motivations. The revelation that Loan was after him for the exact same reasons Harlock had been for him was staggering. In that instant it changed the very way Harlock perceived his enemy, and it made him wonder just what were the extents of their differences?

"I'm not going to stop until you're dead Harlock, remember that." Loan's visage disappeared from the transmission screen, leaving Harlock and his crew on the bridge with mixed feelings.

"Captain?" Yattaran softly asked after several tense, silent moments.

"This changes nothing," Harlock stated as he continued to gaze out into the blackness of space. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>After the screen went blank, Loan needed a few moments to himself. No one on the bridge made any motion as to whether or not they heard his and Harlock's conversation to the Admiral's relief.<p>

Those feelings of grief, despair, loneliness and loss broke loose and flooded his being. Those memories of a freckled faced, smiling girl and his only true friend flashed in his mind and threatened to consume him. No, this was not what he needed to dwell on at a time like this. He couldn't let these emotions that nearly tore him apart out now. It took everything he had to lock them away behind a steely resolve, but in the end it left him with a burning desire to see this through once and for all. Only then could he try again to come to terms with their loss.

Before returning to his duties, Loan pulled back his right sleeve to peer at the faded, multicolored string bracelet around his wrist. She always loved making the stupid things...

"_Promise you'll never take it off?" she asked, staring at him with those enormous brown eyes of hers that had won the hearts of every man on base. "Cause if you do, we won't be friends anymore, that's how it works you know."_

"_Fine." Loan rolled his eyes at her jovial expression and her ridiculous notions on how friendships actually worked. _

"I'm so sorry, Anina," Loan whispered. "This time I'll make sure Harlock never brings harm to anyone again."

* * *

><p>*Sarrax- the planet Harlock mistakenly attacks in Cosmo Warrior Zero. I believe this is the right spelling, if it isn't please let me know!<p> 


	20. Go Tell the World I'm Still Alive!

Alone with this vision,

Alone and blind,

Go tell the world that I'm still alive.

—_Les Friction, Who will save you now?_

Anyone would be able to tell you that ship-to-ship combat is the most dangerous form of fighting. It is a 360-degree battle with some of the most advanced and powerful weapons man has ever developed. What set the impending battle between Captain Harlock and his pirate forces against the Federation ships of Admiral Van Buren from those beforehand was the tremendous animosity and personal loss caused by the other.

Since the transmission from Van Buren, Harlock had developed mixed feelings. The Admiral was right, he admitted, Harlock had formed opinions of his foe. He could no longer perceive him as a man out for his own profit, and in many ways, Loan's persistence and ruthlessness had always reflected a personal drive in retrospect. A man willing to put his life on the line did not necessarily suggest he was out for money or glory; those of that sort usually came to realize their lives were worth more than their desire for wealth in times like this.

Now Harlock could not concentrate on his emotions, but rather the formation of Van Buren's ships as they came into focus. The admiral had positioned his carriers and cruisers to the rear in full broadside position. All of their guns would be pointing at them Harlock realized. Harlock had planned for all their ships to advance together, but now a frontal charge on their part would be detrimental. He also did not want to split their force and try to outflank them.

"Identify their command ship!" Harlock ordered from his position at the ship's wheel.

"We've identified one of the cruisers as the command base through the transmission we received through Van Buren." Yattaran affirmed. "It's called Titan and its position has already been sent to our allies."

Harlock himself was puzzled when he saw the ship positioned towards the rear of the three lines with the other cruisers. It did not make sense; would Loan be the type to sit back and command his forces from such a position? He was second-guessing himself. No, rather he was second-guessing his enemy. Loan was personally tied to this oncoming battle, there was no possible chance he would simply dictate this. Would he?

"Captain!" Sabu's frantic cry shattered his thoughts. "They've commenced their attack!"

Harlock's reaction was instantaneous. The enemy ships fired on them, anticipating an escape maneuver in every direction. However, Harlock recognized their concentration was lesser at lower altitudes and diverted downwards avoiding extensive damage.

The Arcadia increased its speed and plummeted bow first. Harlock used the Arcadia's extreme mobility to avoid the majority of cannon fire, however not all shots were avoidable. The ship shook upon impact, but luckily, the damage was minimal. However, it appeared the enemy was concentrating their firepower on them alone, and it took all of Harlock's skill to pilot the ship out of harm's way. Because of their high speed and constant maneuvering, they could not hope to land a blow with their cannons.

Despite this, their allied ships continued with the plan on bringing down the command ship and began to advance, firing as they went. They could not have known Harlock's misgivings, but the pirate did not stop them. In fact, Harlock sought to steer the enemy's fire away from the other ships. Brazenly, the Arcadia broke away from the pirate formation and headed straight for the enemy's offensive line outstripping the other ships.

"We're going to attack them head on?" Yattaran questioned his captain more out of surprise than fear.

"More like giving our friends a chance to get what we're after," Harlock replied matter-of-factly as the ship made a wide arch that drew most of the fire away from the fleet. "Van Buren must have ordered his ships to focus on us, so we're going to use that to our advantage."

The captain nearly lost his footing when an explosion close to the bridge outside caused a sharp lurch. That sure as hell could not have been an ordinary cannon shot. To his surprise, Harlock saw an incoming line of bomber planes.

Small and agile, they numbered in the hundreds. The Arcadia's identification systems listed SBDs, TBDs and SB2Ds that could carry four or eight bombs. Harlock had to smirk at his foe's tactic. The line of ships at the rear laid down cover fire so they could launch their bombers and make certain they could not take any significant losses before dropping their load.

Against any other ship, Loan's tactics may have won him the battle already. However, sending hundreds of bombers against the Arcadia —a ship that could ram another and come out unscathed— would do nothing. The enemy ships diverted their attention to the pirate fleet so not to damage their own bombers; Harlock had to deal with the explosions that rocked the Arcadia as the enemy planes dropped their payloads.

Harlock had no concerns as he ordered the ship's speed decreased so their guns could open up on the bombers. It would be an easier aim for the planes, but it was the same for them as well. Port and starboard side manned gunnery unleashed volleys of rapid fire on the incoming planes. With no real satisfaction, Harlock saw many of them burst into flames when struck.

It took less than five minutes to pick apart the swarm of bombers before the remaining ones retreated. Harlock may have been relieved that this wave was over, but on his own ship, Loan viewed the scene with dissatisfaction. The bombers had not fazed the Arcadia, and he had decided against a second wave. He would however, send them against the remaining pirate fleet to avoid a major confrontation with them while their main destroyers and fast attack ships went after the Arcadia.

His second relayed the command to the Titan as Loan ordered his ship and those under his direct command to prepare for engagement. His ships needed to get in closer if their cannons were to have an effect against the Arcadia. They kept their formation loose and wide, anticipating retaliatory fire as they moved forward.

Harlock made no outward show of emotion as the first line of enemy ships advanced with firing cannons. A direct hit to their starboard side caused the ship to tremble and finally Harlock ordered their main cannons to fire. Each blast made a direct hit on one of the ships, causing silent explosions and debris scatter. The Arcadia however, suffered damage as well. Their slower speed caused numerous consecutive strikes and the defense shields weakened. Harlock had finally had enough.

"Prepare death charges in all our cannons, we're going to head straight for their offensive line." he ordered. "Each gun will aim for a separate target. Yattaran, I'm leaving this one up to you."

The first mate went and shooed Daiba away from the main gunnery and took the seat that was once very much his before answering, "You got it Captain."

Death charges were the single most detrimental weapon on board the Arcadia. Developed by Harlock's friend Tochiro, they had an explosive capability that would stretch for fifteen space kilometers. So far, no ship had been able to withstand one of these while in its destructive range. To have the most effect they needed to fire at a distance of thirty-five space kilometers and they were currently sitting at eighty-eight. They needed to close the distance and there was no doubt it wasn't going to be easy.

The Arcadia raced towards Loan's line at full speed dodging incoming volleys. Aboard the Helios, Loan was immediately on guard. Harlock's sudden offensive maneuver concerned him greatly. Though the remaining pirate forces were dealt a serious blow by his bombers and some were wrecked, they too were not retreating.

"Admiral, the Titan is confirming eighteen enemy ship casualties."

"Ignore them!" Loan ordered. He was not about to split his forces with the Arcadia making a frontal charge. "All ships are to concentrate firepower on the Arcadia!"

"But sir, what about the other ships? They—" the same officer tried to question before the admiral cut him off.

"Never mind them! Our current objective is to bring down the Arcadia, have all cannons target the engines and bridge."

His order was transmitted and obeyed without further question or protest. Every cannon belonging to the fleet under Loan turned its turret towards the Arcadia and simultaneously fired. The admiral could only watch with abated breath as the pirate ship was struck dozens of times as it continued its evasive maneuvers. He ordered a magnification; even with this closer view, Loan did not see a single shot penetrate the hull of the Arcadia.

Though Loan could not see any exterior damage, Harlock and the rest of his crew were fully aware of the dangers they were in. Their shields were almost gone because of the constant bombardment, and they still needed to get closer to Van Buren's line for their death charges to have maximum effect.

"How long do you think we can last this without our shields?" Harlock questioned.

"It depends on where they hit us," Yattaran answered. "But under these circumstances I'd say we'd have about five minutes before we start taking serious damage."

"Fair enough," he remarked. "Alright, let's get out energy output up to maximum, notify everyone that we'll be evading at high speed from here on out. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Sabu relayed Harlock's command as those on the bridge strapped themselves to their seats. A slow rumble started to build in the belly of the ship that quickly increased their inertia. Harlock did not have to look down at the panels in front of his crew to know what their speed was. The slightest movement of the ship's wheel propelled them across space and Harlock had to plant his feet more firmly to keep himself from falling over.

Harlock's zigzagging made it harder for Loan's forces to strike at the Arcadia and the admiral was becoming increasingly frustrated and fearful. Harlock's direct charge may have changed, but there was no mistaking the pirate was trying to get closer to their line.

"Tell the second line to hold off their advancement!" Loan instructed, disregarding the earlier plan for the second line to follow the first. "All ships are to fire at will!"

"Sir, what about the other pirate ships? They're still attacking our fleet and five ships on our left flank are reporting serious damage."

Loan looked to the display chart where the remaining enemy fleet was quickly rushing at a drastic arch. The admiral, after several moments of analyzing their trajectory, could tell they were going after the Titan. Currently, the ship was transmitting the scope of the battle back to their base on Elysium as well as participating as a defensive ship. The pirates must have traced the transmission he made to Harlock earlier back to the Titan and may think he was aboard that ship.

Loan didn't want to lose that ship, but they might all be dead if the Arcadia had its way. Still, there were hundreds of personnel onboard...

"Contact the Titan and warn them the pirate fleet is headed straight for them." he ordered. "Have the other destroyers and carriers tighten their defenses and release all remaining fighter planes."

"Aye sir."

Again the admiral focused his attention back onto the Arcadia as it continued to evade their cannon fire. That ship was too fast, too agile. Was there any way to stop it? His moment of doubt was suddenly swept away when he finally saw it. Some of the shots were starting to have an effect! Scorch marks were beginning to appear on the outer hull, and Loan, overcome with emotion, bolted from his seat to point directly at the ship on screen.

"There! The Arcadia's shields must be gone! All ships continue to fire at maximum power!"

Loan's command would not have sat well with Harlock whose bridge was lit up with flashing red lights and filled with warning sirens. Their shields were completely gone and they were starting to take damage. He was nowhere near concerned though; they had been through similar situations against the Mazone and had survived.

"She'll hold together," Harlock assured as he glared at the incoming volleys that left little room to maneuver. "We're almost there, Yattaran are the death charges ready?"

"Yep," he answered. "We've still got eleven more kilometers to go, but I'm ready." The first mate had already calculated their future position and had all their cannons lined up in the direction they would fire. "Nine charges are loaded; all of them will be fired simultaneously."

Several incoming shots hit the bridge, causing bright flashes of light that briefly blinded those who were there. Harlock shut his eye as it caused the headache he had been experiencing to intensify. A loud snap and shower of sparks behind him signaled the amounting damage to the Arcadia, and other areas were beginning to report similar occurrences.

"The carrier bay is reporting fire. Three crewmen have suffered severe burns," Sabu reported. "Manned guns five through eleven are gone; two others are also being rushed to the infirmary."

"Just a little longer." Harlock clenched his teeth as he battled the increasingly violent tremors caused by enemy fire.

Harlock instead focused on the screen displaying their closing distance and counted down. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One more to go…

Loan realized stopping the Arcadia at this point was impossible. He did not know exactly what the pirate was planning, but he had to be ready. The Arcadia rapidly charged the intense barrage taking immense damage that would have crippled any other ship. He could see their cannons were poised at direct angles, and his stomach bunched itself into tight knots.

"Transfer all power to the shields!" he shouted. "All hands prepare for attack!"

He wasn't sure the other ships in his line had the presence of mind to do the same. The Arcadia's guns soon fired, releasing cylindrical cartridges in different directions. All he saw for several seconds was a large, bright explosion followed quickly by several smaller ones that stretched and grew. His own ship began to tremble from the force of those explosions. That trembling intensified as the explosions came closer, lighting up the bridge with a white light that quickly blinded every one.

Harlock could only watch in silence as the death charges released a deadly chain that instantly destroyed the ships closest to the epicenter. Several minutes passed before he could view the extent of their attack. Debris from numerous vessels were scattered far and wide. No ship had escaped and more than a handful had been completely eviscerated. Though the crew on the bridge breathed a sigh of relief, Harlock could only stand and wonder why things seemed to always have to play out like this.

In the respite of battle, Harlock fully reflected on Loan's words. Just how many lives had ended because of his actions? How many fathers and mothers were out there without their sons or daughters? Brothers without sisters? Children without parents? Far too many he realized; and now that list had grown.

Van Buren had been right; he was only thinking of himself and his own pain. He never thought for an instant that his adversary was experiencing the same torment brought on by the loss of loved ones. Suddenly, this battle held no further meaning.

"Relay a message to the rest of our fleet," Harlock ordered. "We're disengaging and retreating."

His words were met with stunned reactions which were fully understandable.

"But captain, we're still able to fight. The damage isn't that extensive. Our allies are still engaging and set to bring down the command ship," Yattaran protested.

"I don't think Van Buren is there," he confessed. "In any case, we're wasting power, resources and lives in a battle that is purely personal without anything to gain. I'm through fighting today."

His crew looked to one another as they processed his words. Harlock had never fully come to understand why his men trusted him so completely, but he was extremely grateful when they pushed their own differences aside and began to disengagement procedures.

"Battle level downgraded to defensive position," Sabu said. "Captain, the message was received; the other ships are also disengaging offensive maneuvers, and they're breaking formation and retreating."

"Ninety degrees to starboard, engage hyper drive," Harlock calmly instructed, and the viewport on the bridge turned away from the destruction. Harlock felt he could no longer look at it anyhow and concentrated solely on their retreat path. "Let's head for the Adrasteia system and repair the ship."

"Aye aye captain."

Harlock didn't dare think about the consequences this battle might have in the future. In his mind he regarded everything that had transpired a waste. A waste of time, a waste of resources, a waste of lives…

"Hold off for a moment," Harlock honored the curious glances directed his way as he went to a panel and typed something before sending it off. "A personal message," he explained afterwards and remained on the bridge until they escaped via hyperspace.

It didn't appear any of Loan's ships were following, but he figured he would remain for a little while longer. As he made his way to his chair however, a sharp pain stabbed him in the temple and he stumbled, falling to his knees.

"Captain?!" Yattaran started towards him having leapt from his seat.

"I'm alright," he lied as he rolled onto his back on the floor and shut his eye.

"Call Zero to the bridge!" the first mate yelled in panic, but to Harlock, Yattaran's voice seemed so far away.

He suddenly felt his limbs grow heavy, and there were muffled voices all around him. Harlock tried to open his eye to see what was going on around him. His head still hurt but he couldn't get his body to obey him.

When he was able to open his eye, his surroundings were milky, but despite having heard numerous voices earlier, there was only one face leaning over him. He reached up, his fingertips brushing the black hair that framed Adalyn's pale face.

"How'd you get here? You left with Baines." He didn't quite understand. Adalyn was gone yet she was here leaning over him with a gentle smile. "I'm dreaming," Harlock realized with a twinge of regret.

"I hope it's a good dream," she replied softly, leaning further down to brush her lips against his.

Before he could kiss her the voices came back, pulling him away back to the waking world. Harlock opened his eye to see Zero leaning in close. The doctor had rushed up with as many supplies as he could carry, thinking the worst. But the doctor- as well as the men huddled around them- were clearly relieved as he announced the diagnosis.

"Exhaustion; you've been pushing yourself too hard again captain." The doctor chuckled as he sat back on his haunches and allowed Harlock to sit up. "You need to go to bed and rest a while."

"I can—" he started as he tried to stand and nearly collapsed.

Zero and Yattaran caught the captain before he hit the ground, but Harlock was out cold. "He'll be alright." Zero affirmed as he and the first mate carried the captain back to his cabin and laid him on the bed. Yattaran shut the door behind him after making sure Harlock was fine one last time.

Alone and without his crew to distract him, he returned to his dream, finding Adalyn was still there. They were in the last place he saw her; the infirmary was still crowded with crates and his injured crew was nowhere to be found. They also did not have to worry about Zero or anyone else disturbing them.

In his dream, he was still holding her and this time he didn't have to let her go. He wondered if he'd see her again soon, or ever again really. Harlock had a feeling his feud with Loan wouldn't be settled until far in the future and wondered what kind of impact that would have. Would he be able to hold Adalyn or anyone else like this again?

"You won't leave me will you?" his heart questioned as he buried his nose in her hair, finding there was no scent to it.

"No," she answered, fulfilling his greatest desire. Harlock however, knew that this was only a dream and when he awoke he'd be alone in his bed. "I won't leave you."

"I'll find you," Harlock promised. "I will see you again."

Adalyn looked up at him with a smile and he leaned in to kiss her. "I'll hold you to that Harlock."

_I will not take from you,_

_And you will now owe,_

_I will protect you from the fire below._

_Alone with this vision,_

_Alone and blind,_

_Go tell the world that I'm still alive!_


	21. Epilogue: Go Tell the World I'll Survive

_Tell the world I'm alive,_

_Tell the world I'll survive..._

—_Les Friction, Who Will Save You Now._

After the devastating effects of the Arcadia's attack and subsequent retreat of all enemy ships, the remaining officers in charge launched a full recovery and rescue process. Mangled vessels and twisted wreckage littered the former battlefield; not a single ship in the first offensive line had escaped.

There was a great concern for Admiral Van Buren and his crew. Following the attack, all communications from the Helios had ceased. The Juggernaut, under the command of Captain Burke, had led the search for Admiral Van Buren. It took almost two hours to locate the Helios as many ships were indistinguishable and had been widely scattered.

Eventually they found it floating several kilometers beyond the battlefield perimeter with shards of debris penetrating the hull. Largely, the ship was intact but when they boarded they found the ship's communications were damaged and the engines destroyed by fire.

Many wounded lined the corridors, as there was no room left in the ship's sickbay for all of them. Only those in critical condition lay on the narrow beds mostly made of officers and engineers. Each one was burned, either bloodied or swathed in bandages. Groans of pain often intermingled with the blipping of monitors as the doctor and nurses worked frantically to keep them all alive.

"The bridge and engine room got hit the worst," the thin doctor explained to Burke as he frantically worked to close a wound on a lieutenant's arm that had been hemorrhaging. "Up until now we haven't had a single ranking officer capable of assuming command. We're running on low supplies, and we don't have enough equipment to monitor these peoples' conditions."

"What of Admiral Van Buren?" Burke questioned hastily, almost wanting to berate the man as he finished with the young officer then moved to the next bed.

"Over there in the corner." The doctor pointed to a bed against the wall. "I did all I could, but he's still critical, we need to get him to a better facility right away."

Burke then abandoned the doctor and limped to the bed directed to him where he found the heavily bandaged admiral lying with a respirator over his mouth and nose. His forehead was damp with sweat and a large gash sealed with butterfly stitches. Several flash burns mottled his right cheek as well. Burke himself recognized them as wounds one would typically receive from exploding display panels.

"Hey, Admiral Van Buren? Can you hear me?" He watched as Loan's closed eyelids flickered and he lightly moaned in response.

Little did he know that the admiral was slightly delirious from a massive amount of blood loss and fever. Under his bandages, Loan had many deep gashes and a puncture wound that went straight through his abdomen and had sliced his liver. Under the circumstances, his internal injuries were tended to, but the doctor feared he was becoming septic. Loan needed further medical care and a round of strong antibiotics that the ship did not have available. Many of their supplies had been damaged during the battle or had been used already.

"Don't worry sir; we're going to get you out of here." Burke then turned and yelled for several of his own men to come and move the admiral to the Juggernaut.

"Burke," Loan groaned from beneath his mask. "We've got to—the Arcadia, where's Harlock?"

"Harlock's gone, sir. He escaped along with the rest of the pirate fleet after the attack," he explained calmly. "We're going to find him though; we've got a major fleet patrolling every sector. We'll find him," Burke reassured, but the admiral was suddenly overcome with delirium.

"Riley was out there, go check on the status of his ship—" A pained groan stopped Loan as he was transferred to a gurney.

"Captain Riley died years ago," Burke tried to explain to his superior. "He's not out there."

"Anina should be in school, she can't miss, and she's so far behind." Loan continued to mutter as he seemed to slip in and out of consciousness at any given time.

Memories that he tried desperately to forget flooded his mind. Bits and pieces played in rapid succession from his miserable days in primary school to the academy, to his lonely time as a junior officer and advancement to Lieutenant before assignment to colony C7-XY. His first meeting with Grant Riley led to an invitation for drinks and a round of cards. He was the very first friend Loan ever had.

Loan remembered the little orphan Anina always hung around the base's hangar where she would ask a million questions and catch lizards outside. There would always be hand drawn pictures hung outside his office door and sometimes-wilted flowers on his desk. She wormed her way into his heart until there was no question he would adopt her.

For nearly a year, he was a father and had a real friend. That was truly the best time of his life. Then in one instant, it was all gone.

Loan shouted and pulled himself up, surprising all those who started to take him from the infirmary. His stitches broke open and blood seeped through the bandages on his waist. Several hands forced him back down onto the gurney and held him in place as they bound him.

"Loan please! You can't be moving around!" Burke shouted as he held onto the admiral's arm.

As more blood spilled from his body Loan's strength left him. He collapsed against the gurney breathing hard into the respirator. His eyes fluttered shut as his first confrontation with Harlock played in his mind. There was a huge sense of relief when he saw Harlock's form drop on that fateful day. Even when the Arcadia appeared to whisk the dead crewmembers away, he felt no fear. Afterwards when the Federation reviewed the situation and declared Harlock dead there was only an overwhelming sense of relief.

There was a whirlwind of promotions, congratulatory events, balls and parties. His wealth increased greatly, he built his home, but nothing happened in his life that filled the hollowness he felt. Nothing that is, until Adalyn. He had been attracted by her apparent beauty that first night, but then came to see they had similarities. He recognized her general loathing of her peers and remembered feeling the same during his schooling years. She did not quite fit in, but neither did he.

There were countless times he felt like an utter fool around her, he never knew what to say really. Loan always hoped his extravagant gifts would speak for him, to say he knew what it was like to feel out of place. He wanted her to know there were no boundaries; he would do anything for her that whatever she wanted was hers. He had made his own niche in life and wanted her to know there was a place for her there. She would be accepted and loved.

When he came to again, his eyes cracked open to the sight of bright overhead lights and grim faces covered by surgical masks. He did not recognize anyone or the particular room he was in. Almost like a wave that crashed over his body, all his senses seemed to return at once.

Loan felt lightheaded, weak, cold, but most of all, there was searing pain in his abdomen. An oxygen mask was still affixed to his face, and it muffled his groans of pain. The commotion around him only further dampened his voice. He could comprehend the situation he was in from what the doctors were saying, but it was so difficult to focus on anything but the pain.

"—his blood pressure is too low, he needs a transfusion—"

"—he's tested positive for sepsis—"

"—we're going to administer a vasopressin and try to get his breathing leveled—"

"—doctor, his heart rate is dropping—!"

Loan fought to remain conscious but to no avail. He felt helpless and alone; he did not want to die. There was still so much left for him to do; Harlock was still out there, and he needed to find Adalyn. His surroundings became blurry and he no longer felt any pain.

Before blackness overtook him, he swore he'd survive. Nothing was completed and he would again face Harlock. He'd avenge Riley and Anina. He would find Adalyn, and he would see Harlock in a grave. Only then would he be content.

_I need you to see,_

_Nothing can change unless you believe,_

_I won't let it go,_

_I'll fight to the end,_

_and then you will know_

_who will save you now._

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ No, this isn't the end and no, Loan is not going to die. He's gotten too popular and I'm afraid someone would hunt me down if I did kill him off. I'm a wimp so please don't hurt me : ( I'm breaking the story into two parts since the next half takes place nearly two years after this. So if you like this story please be on the look out for the second half called _Invictus: Sons of War. _Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
